ZOOM
by The One Named Light
Summary: With GRated Fanfics Comes great Responcibility! The Zoom Cast must See This!
1. Episode 1: Nintega Bugs

Tails was walking to his mailbox on a Tuesday morning when there was a whooshing noise that seemed to increase in intensity. Just then, a copter sped by and dropped something at his feet.

Tails picked it up and it said "Come to Station Square Stadium at noon for a baseball game..."

"Hmm, kind of short notice..." Tails said, "I mean, Im kind of busy picking out new... AHHHH!!!!"

Tails fell to the ground and woke back up quickly.

"Must play baseball..."

Sonic woke up one early morning and headed out into the city. It was a nice sunny day, when he saw a sight that surprised him. Knuckles out in the city on an early morning. Normally the red echnidna was still sleeping or guarding the master emerald.

"Knuckles! Whats up?" Sonic said, about to give him a high five but Knuckles appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"Hi Sonic..." he said "Playing baseball today? You must play baseball with us..."

"Baseball? I didnt know we were playing baseball..." Sonic said.

"Yes... you must come..." Knuckles said, sounding zombiefied "Play baseball at Station Square Stadium... 12 o clock..."

"Wow, he's acting weird" Sonic said, turning around suddenly to bump into Tails "Oh hey Tails, maybe you can tell me why Knuckles is acting so weird..."

"Baseball game..." Tails said, also sounding zombiefied. Just then Cream and Amy crawled out of the woodworks as well, sounding hypnotized too.

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked.

Just then, there was a loud announcement over PA speakers.

"The game between the Sega and Nintendo All-Stars is starting in 30 minutes...tickets are available at the front gate of the Station Square stadium..."

"Nintendo All-Stars?!" Sonic gasped "I shouldve known the Mario Bros. were responsible for this somehow!"

"Mama mia..." Mario said, hobbling onto the scene suddenly, sounding a bit zombiefied himself "You guys are-a going down!!"

"NEVER!!" Knuckles shouted, suddenly lunging at Mario, overcome with anger. The others held him back, all the while glaring at the rival Nintendo team.

The team included Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, DK, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi who all looked at the SEGA team with a smile on their face, seeming confident that they could win.

"You wont beat us, you jerks" Cream said defensively.

"We're a-gonna win!!" Wario sneered, stomping around wildly.

"Just you wait until the game starts, suga!" Rouge said, appearing from nowhere "We're gonna kick some butt!"

The Nintendo all-stars walked off making assorted noises and laughs. The Sega gang, except Sonic, who still had some sanity left, glared after them.

"There's just one problem..." Amy said "We're going to need a pitcher, a good pitcher..."

"Right, can anyone here pitch?" Tails asked.

"Well... I pitched a little in high school..." Sonic said.

"Ah... then YOURE the pitcher!!" Tails said nodding excitedly. Everyone else gave their agreement.

"We're gonna kick some Mario butt!!" Knuckles yelled, putting his hand into a huddle. The rest of them did the same. Sonic was confused but the prospect of kicking Mario's butt was an offer he couldnt refuse so he joined in the cheer.

"GO SEGA!!"

Station Square Stadium

The Nintendo/Sega all-stars take the field on a bright and sunny afternoon on Station Square stadium. The teams are configured as follows:

Nintendo All-Stars:

Pitcher: Mario 1st Baseman: Yoshi 2nd baseman: Birdo Shortstop: Luigi 3rd baseman: Diddy Kong Catcher: Wario Left Fielder: Donkey Kong Center Fielder: Peach Right Fielder: Waluigi

Reserves: Toad SEGA All-Stars

Pitcher: Sonic 1st Baseman: Shadow 2nd baseman: Tails Shortstop: Amy 3rd baseman: Knuckles Catcher: Ericka Left Fielder: Big the cat Center Fielder: Rouge Right fielder: E-102 Gamma

"Where did Big the cat and Gamma come from?" Sonic said, while throwing warm-up tosses. "Didn't Gamma die at the end of Sonic Adventure?"

"Why do we even bother asking things anymore?" Tails said, as he and the rest of the infielders threw around the diamond.

"You guys are a-wasting your time!" Mario laughed, hitting his boots with his bat. "My team is BETTAH! MUUUCH bettah"

"We'll see about that..." Sonic muttered as he gripped the baseball behind his back.

Mario looked at Sonic and nodded to him, signaling he was ready.

"Show-a me what ya got!!" he snickered

"Hit this, you fat idiot!" Sonic yelled and threw a 95 MPH fastball. Mario swung furiously and spun himself into a tornado before falling to the ground from dizziness, having missed the ball by quite a bit.

"Mama mia..." he said, his eyes still spinning from the swing and miss. Sonic laughed as he watched him writh with pain. Mario promptly got up after some time and glared at Sonic. Sonic threw a curveball and Mario pounded it into the ground.

Mario then looked down at the ground, dropped his bat and ran

"I will make it by way of my incredible speed!!" Mario thought to himself, having seen the shortstop field the ball already. "There's no way I'll be out! No way... Im too fast..."

OUT!

"But...but... Im almost there!!" Mario shrieked.

"You're about 10 feet from 1st..." Shadow sighed.

"Yeah, I even rolled the ball to him and got you in plenty of time" Amy said, shrugging.

Mario grumbled as he went back to the dugout.

Sonic then focused on his next batter who was Yoshi. He threw him a pitch that was high but Yoshi floated up into the skies for a few seconds and pounded the ball into center field for a hit. Sonic just watched in disbelief as Yoshi made his way to first on the base hit.

"He... he can't do that..." Sonic said.

"Technically he can" Tails said, having fielded the ball with his Tails. "Anything's legal in video game related baseball... or any sport for that matter..."

"Crap!" Sonic thought. "Guess I'll have to mix up my pitch location then..."

But it wouldnt be that easy, following Birdo slapping a hit into left field with her tail, Donkey Kong, the big hitter on the team took to the batter's box without a bat.

"Wait, how's he going to hit?" Sonic asked, baffled.

DK grunted and punched his fists together.

"Oh thats great, the gorilla's gonna PUNCH the ball..." Sonic sighed and wound up for the pitch. He threw a fastball but DK was faster and punched it. He punched it so hard however it disintegrated into dust.

All the characters stared at each other for several seconds with confusion and weird mario themed grunting noises until Yoshi said quietly... "Home run?"

"Home run!!" Birdo said and they all ran the bases.

Sonic was yelling at them the whole time but they kept going. After that he went on to say how you cant disintegrate a baseball and that you can't not use a bat but according to the stupid rules, it was all legal.

Next up, Wario stepped to the plate.

"HEH HEH!! Im a gonna win!!"

"Is that all you say?!" Sonic asked.

"IM A GONNA WIN!!" he yelled again.

Sonic wound up and threw the pitch. Wario slammed a line drive towards second base. Tails went into flight mode and grabbed it for an out.

"Nice catch Tails!" Sonic said.

"Im a gonna win..." Wario said dissapointed and walked off.

After another out (Knuckles punched the ball to pieces which apparently is an out), Sonic's team batted.

"Okay then..." Sonic chuckled "If we can play by any rules, then let's do it!"

Mario threw a change up and Sonic put his bat in front of him, bunting the ball down the line. He then did a spin dash down the line to get to first in a split second.

"Hey!!" Mario screamed, picking up the ball to realize Sonic was on first already "Thats-a cheap!"

"No, THATS a Cheep!" Sonic said, pointing into the stands to where a Cheep-Cheep fish was sitting watching the game "And you're the cheap team here, Im just using my speed!"

Mario got annoyed when he realized Sonic was right and Tails came up to bat next. He hit a ground ball to the short stop. Sonic ran fast enough to avoid the double play but the short stop threw a short pass to first. The ball wouldnt have made it to first except Yoshi used his tongue to eat the ball.

"Out!" Yoshi said.

"Thats not an out! You cant catch a ball in your mouth!" Tails yelled.

"Yoshi can!" Yoshi smiled, sticking out his tongue with the ball resting on it.

"Ew, thats gross..." Tails groaned and walked back to the dugout.

Shadow was up next and smirked as Mario threw the pitch. He swung and hit the ball into center field. Instead of running however, Shadow said "CHAOS CONTROL!!" and teleported himself around the bases for an inside the park homerun.

"Thats 1 run for us!" Shadow smirked and walked back to the dugout. Sonic laughed uproariously at the sight.

"EEER!!" Mario growled and started jumping up and down. Just then, something profound happened. Fire starting forming in the Italian plumbers eyes, but also a fire formed within his palms and the baseball began transforming into a rotating sphere of flame.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, startled.

"You a-go, Mario!" Luigi shouted, smiling.

Amy stepped up to bat next with a hammer instead of a bat.

Mario wound up and chucked a fireball, literally. The ball was flaming as it reached the plate. Amy ducked out of the way but the catcher, Wario got his hand scorched, dropped the ball and proceeded to run around in circles in foul territory, the ball still rolling to the wall and still on fire.

"Thats a wild pitch!" Tails shouted from the dugout.

"Heh, youre right!" Sonic said and ran all the way around the bases for a run. Noone could throw him out because the ball was too hot to touch from being ignited.

"Thats it!" Luigi said to Mario "We switch the positions, you can no longer pitch!"

"What was that?!" Mario screeched, showing Luigi that his hand was still on fire.

"On second thought, you pitch!" Luigi said nervously, slipping back to his position.

Sonic's team wouldn't score for the rest of the inning and after 1 inning of the faceoff, the score was 3-2 in favor of Mario's team.

The game went on like this for several innings. Then came a crucial moment in the 5th inning. With Sonic's team still down 3-2 in the fifth inning and the bases loaded with 2 outs, tails came up and blooped a single into center field. Sonic tried to score on it because Peach had a weak arm but Yoshi snatched the cut-off throw with his tongue and hurled a bullet to home plate.

"Out!!" Wario laughed, but when he dropped the ball it cracked into pieces.

"This isnt a ball!" Sonic shouted "Its an egg!! You cant throw me out with an egg!!"

It was then everyone realized, Yoshi had eaten the ball and thrown one of his eggs to home plate. Noone knew what the rule was for that but Sonic and Mario started getting into it.

"Eh...go back to the dugout..." Wario said.

Sonic started walking back, muttering profanities at Wario. Suddenly Wario slammed his glove in Sonic's face and the 2 tangled with each other. Players from both sides got into a brawl. Sonic kept screaming and slashing at Wario who kept saying "I'm a gonna win" and Knuckles body slammed birdo into the ground. Luigi and Tails exchanged blows and Peach and Amy went all out in a cat fight for the ages.

"Upon further review of the play..." Toadsworth said, coming from nowhere "Anything is legal in Mario/Sonic baseball, BUT the baseball must somehow get to home plate to make an out, and a baseball did not make it to home plate."

Then Yoshi coughed up the baseball and it rolled onto home plate.

"And now it did, 3 outs!" Toadsworth exclaimed, closing the rule book.

"Wait, you little retard!!" Sonic shouted, picking up the stumpy Toadsworth "I touched home plate about 10 minutes ago! I was safe!"

"Uh... but upon further review..." the nervous toadsworth said "Sonic was safe, Sega team scores a run!!"

It was an ugly situation. Toadsworth had to have 10 stitches put in and DK was ejected. I still dont see why he had to shove a bannana up Toadworth's...

"Hey, lets TRY to keep the rating at G for once!" Tails exclaimed.

Fine.

The score was 3-3 going in the 7th inning but Sonic still couldnt help but notice that both teams seemed zombiefied. Its like all they had on their minds was baseball. In the 7th inning, Sonic got into a jam with the bases loaded and 1 out. Tails came to the mound and said "maybe I should pitch, youve had a good night so far"

"Im doing fine!" Sonic exclaimed, "Just field your position, I can handle it"

"HEY! I was fielding fine!! If you weren't HANGING curveballs, we wouldnt be in this mess, would we?!" Tails shouted.

"Geez. Calm down" Sonic sighed, "Fine, you want to pitch? Have fun... Im sitting out"

Sonic gave Tails the ball and went to the dugout. After Gamma shot a ball out of the air for an out, Sonic decided to head downstairs to the locker room for a second. Maybe he would cool down but he was angry at how seriously everyone was taking this game, like something was really at stake.

"There's a lot at stake here" Sonic could hear a voice laughing. A deep booming laugh.

"Yes, indeed there is..." another voice exclaimed.

Sonic tried to find the source of the voices but was only able to make out 2 shadowy figures from hidden behind a locker. He recognized them well enough however. It was...

BOWSER AND DR. ROBOTNIK!!

"So do you think your team has a chance?!" Bowser chuckled. The 2 were watching the whole game on a TV hidden in the locker room.

"Ha, but of course" Robotnik laughed "It's not even close, as much as I hate them all, they're much better baseball players than your gang of slobs, or should I say MY gang after my team beats them?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"You wish" Bowser laughed "Wario may be a bumbling idiot but he hits for power, you'll see, and yknow that Amy Rose is a cute girl, I'll quite enjoy her if I win..."

"I was just thinking the same thing about Peach..." Robotnik chuckled.

So this was all a ruse, Sonic thought. For some reason Robotnik and Bowser were pitting everyone against one another in a game of baseball, but why? And what were the stakes?

"So..." Bowser continued "If I win, I get control over ALL your characters to do my bidding"

"And if I win," Robotnik said "I get control over all YOUR characters to do my bidding, including that hottie, Princess Peach"

"I get it now..." Sonic whispered "Theyve brain washed us.. well them... Im still thinking fairly clearly, although the thought of Robotnik doing things with Princess Peach has kind of grossed me out...I've got to tell them"

Nintendo's team scored a run on a bloop single by Yoshi to take the lead 4-3 and the game went on to the 8th inning, when Sonic tried to tell everyone in the dugout what was going on.

"You guys!" Sonic exclaimed "This game is a scheme by Robotnik and Bowser...! Its a trick"

"Baseball is not a trick" Tails said in his zombie voice "But we will win"

"We will give them a beating they will not forget!!" Knuckles yelled.

"Gee, that sounds like fun" Cream said.

"Ugh... fine" Sonic sighed, putting a helmet on "If we're gonna go along with this, then I'm game"

Knuckles led off the inning with Mario throwing fire... literally. Wario wore steel gloves so he wouldnt burn himself again but Mario had it dialed in and had been pitching lights out since the first inning. He threw a few hard pitches towards Knuckles and the count was 1-2. He signaled to Wario and then chucked another pitch. Knuckles slammed it as hard as he could and the Sonic gang all got up from the dugout to watch it fly. TIE GAME!

The gang erupted in a fit of excitement as Knuckles rounded the bases after his homerun.

The Sonic gang got a couple runners on when Amy decided to try a risky suicide squeeze bunt. The runner, Sonic wouldve been safe if Diddy Kong hadn't theown a banana peel down the third base line. Sonic slipped halfway to home plate and was eventually thrown out.

"Hey you stupid ape!" Sonic shouted, flailing at Diddy Kong who laughed and danced about.

"Cmon Sonic..." Amy sighed, dragging him off the field "We dont need you getting ejected at this stage in the game"

So it all came down to the ninth inning with the score tied 4-4 and Shadow on the mound now. As it turned out, he could use chaos control on the ball while it was midway to home plate and make it change location at the last minute, something that made striking out batters a breeze, but Luigi surprised everyone when he put a bunt down that rolled along the third base line. He ended up being safe at first but Shadow picked him off the bag by teleporting the ball into Tails hand. Luigi sighed and walked off. The top of the ninth had ended.

It was the bottom of the ninth and it was a classic duel. Sonic vs. Mario.

Mario supercharged the ball in his hand and whipped a fastball at Sonic, almost hitting him. Sonic glared back at Mario as he prepared another pitch. Mario pumped another fastball but this one sailed too high and was ball one. On the benches, both teams watched in anticipation. Everyone could feel the intensity of this at bat.

Mario wound up again and threw a ball in the dirt. It was 2-1. Then he threw a curveball that confused Sonic who swung after it. Wario chuckled as he threw the ball back to Mario. The count was 2-2. Mario threw a super fast ball that was surely going to be strike three so Sonic did all he could and chopped it foul. Mario tried another fast pitch and Sonic chopped this one foul as well, then glared back at Mario. Mario nodded at Wario and threw a splitter but it went into the dirt and Sonic wouldnt chase. It was 3-2 in what had been an epic at-bat between Mario and Sonic. Sonic sliced a couple more pitches foul before Mario wound up once more and tossed a pitch that was 104 MPH. Sonic revved up and swung the bat, then instantly leapt out of the batter's box, filled with euphoria as he watched the ball going going... GONE!!

Sonic rounded the bases as Mario's team slumped off the field. He had done it. Fireworks exploded around the stadium as the crowd erupted into a massive chant of "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" The entire SEGA team mobbed Sonic at home plate, and the SEGA ALL-Stars had won 5-4. After the chaos subsided, Sonic found Mario and shook his hand.

"Hey good game, man" Sonic said.

Just then, dark storm clouds filled the stadium. Everyone turned up to the skies and looked to see 2 massive dark forms approaching. It was Bowser in his Koopa Kopter and Robotnik in the Egg-O-Matic. Finally, the trance was lifted because the baseball game had ended but then Sonic remembered the terms of the bet. The Mario team was now property of Robotnik.

"Whats-a going on?" Mario yelled.

"Looks like you win..." Bowser sighed, looking to Robotnik.

"Indeed... and later tonight with princess peach..." Robotnik started.

"G-RATING!" Tails yelled again.

"Okay, fine"

"You cant take them, Robotnik!" Sonic said, with a bat and ball in his hand.

"And what are you gonna do hedgehog?" Robotnik asked.

"THIS!" Sonic said "PLAY BALL!"

Sonic threw the ball into the air and Knuckles smashed it into the center of Robotnik's ship, sending him spiraling towards the stands. Yoshi threw a barrage of eggs at Bowsers ship creating all kinds of small dents in it.

"Ugh..." Robotnik sighed "Im not finished yet! I believe there's still the matter of the entire Mario gang belonging to ME!!"

Robotnik fired a net over them all and scooped them into his ship. Sonic ran along the stands and smashed face first into Robotnik's ship, causing it to explode. Robotnik went flying into Bowser's ship which flew into the scoreboard. Sonic got the Mario gang out of their nets while watching Robotnik and Bowser's replay of the crash on the jumbo-tron.

"Heh, looks like they were the ones to light up the scoreboard" Sonic laughed.

"LAME!" everyone yelled.

"Ugh...anyway..." Sonic sighed, "You guys want to have a friendly game of baseball?"

"YEAH!"

"Im a gonna win!" Wario exclaimed.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Sonic screams, running after Wario with a ton of bats.

"IM A GONNA WIIIIIIIIN!!" Wario yelled while running away from the furious hedgehog.

Cream came over to Tails place one afternoon after school to find him in the backyard.

"Hey Cream" Tails said casually "Did I ever show you my newwest pet, Freddie?"

"Freddie?" Cream asked curiously.

"Yeah, Freddie the fly" Tails explained, and showed Cream a hideous horsefly with bulging green eyes.

"Ew!!" Cream gasped, and backed away.

"Hey, watch where you step!" Tails said, quick to move a shoebox away from Cream's foot, "thats my bug collection down there"

"Uh...bug collection?" Cream asked, frightened at the idea.

"Yeah, ya wanna see?" Tails asked, opening a shoe box up.

"Nooo way!" Cream screamed, pushing the shoe box away "I dont want to see some tiny icky bugs"

"Hey yknow, bugs are people too... well actually no... theyre bugs..." Tails stated, "but they're living beings and deserve our respect as much as any other living things"

"Ick, I dont want to respect bugs... I'll see ya later" Cream cried and ran off, disgusted at the sight of all those bugs. She hated bugs. They were tiny, annoying, icky and sometimes harmful. She wanted nothing to do with them.

That night, she had trouble sleeping and... well, we all saw it coming, no need to dramatize it... Cream woke up the next morning, having been turned into a bug. A small, disgusting horsefly with 2 big bulgy green eyes.

Cream opened her new eyes and immediately noticed a difference.

"Wha?" she thought to herself, no longer being able to talk but only making little buzzy noises "What's happened to me?"

Cream tried to get up and walk but ended up floating instead. Upon further effort, she managed to fly and was able to see her new self in the mirror.

"Oh nooooo!!" she screamed in her head "Im a fly! A mangy, tiny fly!!"

Cream was scared and didn't know what to do, so she decided to find a friend of hers. Tails! Of course! Tails would understand... after all, he was a bug fanatic.

Cream took a while to learn how to fly though and had to learn how to steer in order to avoid hitting things as she slowly worked her way downstairs and out of her open window.

She wobbled every which way once she got outside, quickly finding herself to be a victim of the wind. It was at that moment, she saw Rouge roller blading down the sidewalk. She tried to fly up beside the giant batgirl but ended up swerving so that she was aligned with her eye. Her now giant eye.

"EW! A fly!" Rouge screamed and swatted the bug away with her hand. Her hand felt like a giant fan blade, just tossing the tiny Cream aside like nothing. Cream was insulted and hurt as she tumbled helplessly with no particular direction in mind. She finally regained control of her puny wings that were now slightly clipped from the impact and avoided running into a thorn bush. She ended up coasting towards a window sill.

"Whew!" Cream thought, going slower now that she had made it inside. It wasn't her house though, although it looked familiar. Just then she heard a voice that made her ears rumble.

"EEEEEK!!" she shouted and slapped at Cream with a giant fly swatter. It was Amy Rose! Cream had been swatted into the house of her normally best friend but now exterminator.

"Get out of my house, you nasty bug!" Amy shouted and attempted many times to knock Cream out of the air with a plastic fly swatter, coming closer each time.

Cream was weak from her last hit and was failing to fly so well. She stopped to land on the counter, and then took off again in time to avoid Amy's attacks.

"Amy! No!" Cream shouted, but it only came out as an angry buzz, which only upset Amy further "Please! Dont kill me! Its me Cream!"

Cream flew again but was none too stable as even Amy's misses were affecting her, for the great force of the wind displacement controlled her feeble body to enough of an extent that she had been forced to land many times.

"Oh my god..." Cream thought, flying for her life time and time again "This is so exhauting... this must be how flies feel when you chase them around..."

"DIE YOU STUPID BUG!!" Amy screamed and slapped at the counter really hard, just missing Cream. The proceeding shockwave however caused Cream to forcefully land on Amy's carpet, where she found it harder to get up.

"I have you now, bug" Amy smiled. Cream looked up in fear, knowing that if she couldnt' get her wings to work soon, it could be the end for her. Luckily for her she managed to slip under Amy's couch and away from her giant foot.

She heard the sound of Amy stomp away and thought she had avoided the worst of it. Just then she heard Amy's thunderous voice again.

"Okay, bug, you wanna play?" Amy laughed.

Just then the wind picked up around Cream and a Dirt Devil was turned in. She heard the high pitched whirring and felt as if she were in a tornado as Amy attempted to vaccum her up. Cream tried to fly but the longer she struggled, the more damage her frail wings would take. She finally managed to get out of range of the small vacuum but her wings were worn down so much she could barely fly.

She just barely made it out of the pet door of Amy's house... wait, Amy had a pet...? Cream looked back to see an angry cat chasing after her.

"Oh geez..." Cream thought. If she had been her usual self right now she wouldve cried. She hated being a bug... everyone wanted to kill her... and was more than big enough to do so...!

After escaping Amy's cat, Cream managed to find safety, but still didn't feel safe, being so tiny and vulnerable with barely any wings. Just then, she saw something beautiful. It was a giant buzzing blue lamp hanging from a porch roof.

"Its beautiful..." Cream stammered, hovering towards the glowing, pulsating light in front of her "I must touch it..."

"No!" Tails shouted and pulled the tiny Cream away from the light "You dont want to do that, little buggie"

"TAILS!!" Cream cried in her mind, but it just came out as more buzzing "Thank god... you can help me...! You CAN help me, right?"

Tails just kept staring at the fly in his hand. "C'mon, new bug, you're gonna be part of my collection..."

"What? No!" Cream shouted "Tails, Im not a bug! Please... believe me!"

All her words were simply buzzes as Tails dragged the tiny fly away. She couldnt even fly anymore and so was powerless as Tails put her into a shoe box with other bugs.

"Tails no!!" she screamed "Im not a bug!! Help me, please!! PLEASE!!"

"Cream? Cream? Wake up!" Tails shouted.

Cream woke up and saw Tails was still a giant but her setting was different.

"What happened?" Cream asked, relieved that she could talk again.

"Hey, dont worry, you were just having a dream, you weren't turned into a fly" Tails explained.

"Oh good... but then..." cream asked, still afraid "Why are you so much bigger than me?"

"Well you weren't turned into a fly..." Tails said "But you were turned into an ant"

"WHAT!?" Cream gasped "But then why is it I can talk?"

"I gave you a serum that lets you talk" Tails said "I thought it would be cool to have a talking ant, but had no idea it was really you, Cream"

"Can you change me back?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure how, honestly, and besides you're much cooler as an ant" Tails said, showing her the ant farm she was in.

"No... Tails please!" Cream gasped.

"Don't worry Cream I'll take good care of you" Tails said.

Shadow was off to the mall one fine Friday evening when he happened to be passing by EB Games. He went inside and saw that the GameCube had finally been marked down--again, to 79.99! It was a dream come true for the electronic loving hedgehog who had wanted a GameCube but didn't feel like spending 99.99. Now he could buy the system and probably even afford a game as Super Smash Bros Melee had been marked down to 19.99.

So that night, Shadow unloaded the new hardware onto his living room table. It looked simply enough, a platinum colored cube was his system with the usual hookups for a home console and a control that looked like a spaceship or something with 2 handles and oversized buttons. He popped open the case for SSBM to find a disk smaller than his own hand. He took the mini disc out and popped it smoothly into the cube.

He then, sat back and turned on the power to begin his first game of SSBM.

"Wow" he thought, soon after starting his first duel with DK, "these graphics are pretty good"

And thus, Shadow became entranced by the mindless violence and the wide variety of Nintendo all stars with which he could pummel, blast, jump and spin his way to ultimate victory.

Unfortunately he had yet to find a warrior worthy of entering the fray with him. A warrior that could continually withstand the heat of battle. In other words, Shadow could never find a character with enough speed, yet still some power to smash his foes. He couldnt find that one character out of the 25 available that he would select on a regular basis, and then he found him...

Upon playing through Adventure mode as Samus Aran, Shadow came face to face with a character possesing blonde hair and wearing mainly green garb with a somewhat silly looking hat but enough agility and power to convince Shadow that his chararacter of choosing would be forever more... LINK!

And thus, Shadow spent the next long while adapting to the style of playing as Link and conquering anyone who dared to challenge him. Soon enough, Shadow became further obsessed with Link as he continued to beat everyone he faced almost every time... then one night, it happened

When Shadow was really tired and the clock tolled midnight, Shadow felt himself drifting off... literally moving off the ground. His eyes suddenly blinked open as he realized he was lifting up and being dragged towards his television screen. He reached out for something to hold onto, something... so that he could resist the pull as it got stronger but there was nothing to save him as the pixels devoured him.

What seemed like hours later, Shadow awoke and saw that he was in a strange new land, but a very familiar one. Surrounding him was water all around and he looked into the distance to see a small village far away. He then heard a loud crush and looked behind him to see a shining sword had pierced the stones.

"LINK!" he said, amazed to see the mere video game character in full reality standing before him. "Hey...whats up?"

The character simply stared at Shadow, a hint of anger and frustrated notable in his eyes as he drew his sword out of the stone yet again and now pointed the edge at Shadow.

"Whoa!" Shadow said, jumping away from Link's sword "Whats the big idea?"

"You think you can control me!" Link shouted, now smashing his sword through the rock, just missing Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"ON and OFF! Continously playing this game... controlling me all the time...well now YOURE in the game and now NOONE tells me what to do and I dont need any button combos to tell me to do this!" Link said. He then jumped into the air and spun around, slashing Shadow across the chest with his sword.

Shadow got onto his feet and glared at Link. It would appear he would have to fight the ultimate SSBM warrior to escape the game.

Shadow balled himself up and smashed into Link. Link recoiled in pain and fell into the water for a second but quickly leapt out to regain his footing. Link then formed a bomb and his hand and whipped it at Shadow who jumped over it and threatened to smack Link.

Unfortunately Shadow didn't count on Link forming a bubble around him for a temporary sheild. Link is bounced back a bit but strikes back with a strong sword slashing manuever that knocks Shadow onto the back of a turtle. Link charges again towards Shadow who knows what to do this time.

He rears back and jumps forward as Link plows his sword into the ground. Then he thrashes Link with his homing attack and knocks him forward and into the screen...no wait, through it!

Link himself, now lands in Shadows house, hit so hard he was knocked out of his own world and into Shadow's. Shadow in the meantime, THINKS he's safe as he sits atop a turtle in Termina Bay, pondering just how he could escape the region of Hyrule.

Just then the screen changed and he noticed Link was outside now, chuckling as he held a remote.

"I'll make sure you never threaten me again!" Link said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Shadow asked, suddenly realizing he was trapped within a square all his own. He had become sealed inside the character select screen.

"Im gonna turn you into ANOTHER character!" Link said deviously "A character that WONT be a threat to me...like PEACH!"

"WHAT? NOOOoooooooo!"

Shadow gasped as his form changed and he was zapped out of the game. The TV suddenly shorted and Shadow was stuck as Princess Peach. Link in the meantime was never able to return to the game and ran off.

"Well, this sucks" Shadow said, in peach's voice, now a female with a pink dress on and blonde hair. "At least it can't get much worse..."

Just then Mario and Luigi busted into Shadow's house.

"We're here to safe you Princess!" Luigi said "WOOOOAH!"

Luigi trips and falls on the ground, Mario trips over him and breaks a lamp. Shadow sighs and walks off. "Oh well" she thought, "Maybe if I buy Sonic Adventure 2 battle I can become my old self..." 


	2. Episode 2: Size and Race Matters

It was a sunny day that day at Station Square, the day the Sonic gang went down to the bakery to pick up a cake for Cream's super secret surprise party.

"Hey..." Amy said "Be quiet about it, it's supposed to be a surprise..."

Shut up, Amy, Im still the author, remember?

Amy groaned in misery and continued walking with the gang.

"Aw, this line is terrible!" Sonic groaned, face to face with a line that almost went to the door of the bakery.

Amy's attention was caught, however by a sign off to the side that read "Try our new SUGAR MAGIC DONUT". Amy was delighted just looking at the pink frosted treat, so she ditched the group to go get one.

"Ill take a sugat magic donut!" she exclaimed and happily recieved one, then heading back to a table to eat it as the others continued to wait in the long line "I'll just try a little of this..."

Amy took a bite and smiled with pleasure. The donut was DELICIOUS and very sugary as the name suggested. Just then however is when Amy expierienced the magic part.

Just moments before eating this donut, she had been taller than the table but now her head stood level with it... could it be, she was...?

"No, it cant be..." she said, but by the time she finished THAT sentence, she was an even smaller size... probably a foot tall, and still shrinking. "This cant be happening!"

And alas it was, as it had in previous episodes, Amy was now shinking and became smaller and smaller until the donut was now HUGE to her.

"Aw, you stupid donut!" Amy screamed, kicking the giant pastry on the floor, but she had more problems on her hands now, much LARGER problems... "Ack! Im so tiny..."

Now none of her friends could see her... in fact Tails even came back to see how she was doing but couldnt see her.

"TAILS!" she screamed, "IM DOWN HERE!"

But of course, there was no reply...

"Oh my god..." Amy sighed, "Im so small... noone can see or hear me..."

So Amy ran over to where her friends are, but she soon realized that was an even worse idea because they were all huge now and couldnt see her... anyone of them could step on her.

"I think Amy skipped out..." Tails said "Mustve gotten tired of the wait..."

"No, I didnt!" she yelled again but with no result "Im right here, guys... Im down here, on the floor!"

She almost wept but couldnt. She had to press onward no matter how bad her sitatuation was, but she just couldnt' , she wanted to break down and cry, she was so small.

Just then she gasped as a giant foot loomed over her. She dodged out of the way of it and kept running, clinging to the wall of the bakery where she thought she'd be safe.

She sighed with relief for a few moments to see noone was walking her way. Then she gasped as a giant salt shaker fell off a table near her. She gasped and let out a shrill scream that noone could hear before running away as fast as she could in any direction.

She ended up behind the counter now, but it didn't matter as noone could see her anyhow. "What am I gonna do?" she thought. "There has to be some way to get unshrunk?"

Amy screamed as some employees entered from the backroom. "Oh great," she sighed "More running..."

So thats what she did, she ran from the giants and went into the back.

So she was now in the back room, which was a HUGE factory making cakes and cinnamon buns, all kinds of delicious pastries... but now was no time to get distracted even though the idea of a giant cinnamon bun was appealing to the hungry hedgegirl, she had to keep going.

But this place was even more dangerous than the others, as carts were brought in and out constantly, and she nearly squished on many occasions.

"I have to get to higher ground," she realized, and began climbing onto some bags of flour to get up. The pile was somewhat unstable though and she could already feel it falling, even under her light weight.

She quickly leapt off it and landed on a conveyer belt now.

"Oh crap!" she said out loud "I shouldve looked at what was ABOVE it..."

Amy screamed, and tried running on it like a treadmill.

"Well, at least it's good cardio..." she said, panting from exhaustion as the conveyer belt was propeling her towards another tunnel. She screamed and kept running but she was getting pushed back more than she was advancing forward and suddely felt herself get COVERED in pink frosting. She screamed, and tried shaking the goop out of her hair but she couldnt.

"AGH!" she screamed, now crying "This is awful!"

But it wasnt done, as now sprinkles were thrown on her. She couldnt see now, completely coated with frosting and she found herself stumbling off the conveyer belt and she landed in something soft.

She pulled the goop off her face enough to see clearly that she was on one of the carts that had been loaded up with cinnamon buns. She decided to take this oppurtunity to try one. She tore a piece of bread off and started eating it, when she suddenly felt the cart moving.

"Ahh!" she gasped "What do I do now? Jump off, or wait for it to take me somewhere else?"

She wasn't sure where she would go next and didnt want to know. She jumped off the cart and landed on a counter, where she was ran as fast as she could, but still had no idea where to go...

"What now?" she sighed, smelling of sugar and covered with sprinkles. "What can I do?"

Suddenly she heard something... from above bags of sugar were pouring down like a waterfall, she ran away from them, but now short of breath was still covered in sugar which stuck to the goopy frosting quite well.

"Im a mess!" she screamed.

Now unable to see again she stumbled and landed in a metal chute of some kind, landing in something REALLY soft and she seemed to be spinning.

"Oh no!" she gasped, as a giant beater came down. "Im in the DOUGH!"

She tried to swim away but it was useless as the dough was being whipped, blended and mixed with her in it. Soon she ended up passing out completely...

THAT DAY

"Happy birthday Cream" Sonic said, taking out her cake. It was beautiful chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.

"Wonder where Amy went?" Tails asked.

"I dunno" Sonic said "She said she'd be here..."

"She must be running late..." Cream said, taking a slice of her birthday cake.

"Ugh..." Amy said, finding herself covered in breading, having come to hours later, "What happened to me?"

Just then she screamed as a spoon scooped her and some cake up. Now she remember, she had passed out in the dough, got baked into the cake, and was now about to be EATEN by Cream.

"CREAM NOOOOO!" she screamed, as loud as she could, but she was so tiny, she couldnt be heard. She screamed again and finally got Cream to stop from eating her.

"Amy?" she gasped, plucking the miniature Amy out of the frosting and bread "What are you doing in there?"

"It wasnt on purpose..." the tiny Amy groaned "I was shrunk and well... I ended up in your cake..."

"Aw... well thats okay" Cream said, placing Amy down on the table "At least you made it... and youre just in time cuz we're about to play pin the tail on the donkey here..."

"Uh...hello?" she groaned as the others ran off "Im kinda 3 inches tall here... if anyone cares... hello...? Oh well... at least I have this cake to myself..."

It was a thunderous night. What could happen? Amy thought. Well something did happen on that night. Something that changed her life... forever. Amy thought it was a good idea at the time. Of course, she was so absorbed in her neverending love for a certain blue hedgehog she hadn't been thinking at all. She was creating a machine that would give her all the attributes Sonic seemed to want in a signifant other. She hooked cables, wires and tons of stuff up to a huge console. It was so deadly in appearance even Amy was afraid to try it but she did, and that was her first mistake. She paces around first, examining her work before smiling somewhat evily

"It's perect... absolutely perfect!" Amy says with a cackle. I've downloaded data from all of Sonic's friends and girls he likes and sucked the best parts out of them into this helmet. Now all I have to do is put it on... and I'll become the perfect girl!"

All seemed flawless, at the time. Amy hooked some cables up to her computer and another to her machine. What she didn't notice was a small white mouse scamper in through a crack in the wall, and she very well should have but was too excited about her transformation. That was her second mistake. She sat down, typing a long start code into her machine. In the meantime the mouse ran over to the wires hooking the machine to the computer and started to gnaw on them

Amy starts the sequence and the machines both hum. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes. The mouse chewing the wire and Amy are both given an intense jolt

Amy sighs woozily and opens her eyes. Woah... Amy had hoped the lightning hadn't changed anything about the machine... and that everything was okay. She looks around and hopes that this was all a dream but it wasn't. Amy opens her large mouth to scream but cannot. She's been transformed into a mouse. If she could, she would cry out in agony. Her beautiful body... was gone. Her smooth skin had been replaced by white fur and her beautiful eyes were now small black, beady eyes. She looks to see the white mouse whom she now resembles lying on the floor. She hops off the chair and runs over to him

"YOU" Amy thinks "You're the reason I'm a mouse now!" Amy gnaws on the mouse to wake him up. He turns toward her and his eyes light up in an unusual way. "Uh-oh" Amy thinks "I think this mouse likes me". Amy runs as fast as she can, her tiny legs skidding across her tile floor as the mouse chases her to the edge of the room. The mouse gets closer and closer to her. She lets out a loud squeak to repel him, but instead he hones in even faster. "I hope that wasn't a mating call..." she thinks. She tries to dash past the hulking creature but with no luck. She's about to give up when a door slides open. It was Tails. Tails ends up scaring the mouse and Amy dashes out to his feet

"AHHHH! A mouse!" Tails screams, looking down.

"Oh my god" Amy thinks "What a wimp". Amy chases after Tails making sad, pathetic squeaks, anything to get his attention. Her wonderfully cheerful voice was now impossible to use. While she had maintained her intelligence she was still bound to the limitations of mouse hood which included being unable to talk. Amy wanted to cry so hard. Here she was, an ugly mouse, no more than a couple inches high and one of her good friends was afraid of her. Noone could help her if they couldn't hear her, so she gets an idea. She runs over to her computer and begins to type something although garbled. Even Tails, while afraid has to follow Amy for what she was doing was amazing for any species outside of their own. Tails looks at what she's typed and gasps. It was kinda screwed up but he figured it out almost perfectly. It read:

Taaaisl hlep me, Iev been tunred itno a muose!#!#$!

"Wha...what? A...Amy?" Tails says, leaning forward now, in surprise.

Amy types "yes"

"Oh my god, it's really you" Tails says in shock.

Tails puts his hands out and Amy gets into them. Tails looked at her with sypathy. All Amy could do in reply was squeak

" Ok, don't worry..." Tails says reassuringly " I'll take you back to my place, first thing's first, I can help you out more if you can talk"

"Talk?" Amy thinks "How could that be possible?"

Tails takes Amy the mouse into his house and places her onto the coffee table where he boots up some large machines. Well, everything was large to Amy, who was now, uh... very very small

"Ok, Amy" Tails says bringing a large speaker next to her "squeak into this speaker"

"Why?" Amy speaks suddenly, hearing her voice being amplified, "Huh? I can talk!"

"Excellent," Tails says getting more equipment out of a drawer "now we can communicate, I'll see if I can make a smaller one for you to wear"

Tails comes back in moments with a small headset. He kneels down and clips it onto Amy's furry neck. She sighs. At least someone was willing to help her

"Well does it work?" Tails asks after hooking it up.

" I don't know," Amy says letting out a tiny sqeauk. "I just want my body back..."

Of course the voice that came out of her mike was a computer synthesized voice, nothing like her old feminine voice she had loved. This, too made her depressed

"So Tails," Amy asks at last "can you change me back?"

"Maybe," Tails explains "first I'll need a DNA sample from you back in your hedgehog form"

"My old hairbrush is back home," Amy suggests "you could find something from that..."

"Cool, so we'll go to your house and I can restore you there" Tails says, scooping Amy off the ground.

" Thanks, Tails" Amy replies.

Tails takes Amy back to her house and the 2 look around for her hairbrush

"You sure you left it on here?" Tails asks

" Pretty sure..." Amy says, suddenly pausing, "wait what's that sound?"

There's a strange high pitched sound and what happens next is something noone expected. A huge whirring sound is followed by a low picthed squeak. "OH NO" Amy thinks. Had he touched her growth ray? The white mouse from earlier stomps into Amy's bathroom making growling squeaks at her. Amy fearfully squeaks and begins to cower in Tails' palm.

"D-Don't worry, Amy, I'll protect you..." Tails says shivering and backing off.

The mouse suddenly takes out a ray gun and shoots Tails. Tails shrinks down to Amy's mouse size and holds onto her in fear. The giant mouse picks them both up and puts them in a jar.

"A----Amy...? What's gonna happen to us?" Tails asks, sounding as if he's about to cry.

" I wish I knew Tails..." Amy says letting out a fearful whimper "but I don't, all I know is I'm gonna be a mouse... forever"

" Hold on I might be able to get us out of here" Tails says now determination, evident in his tone of voice, "... hold still!"

Tails shoots a loud highly concentrated laser at the glassy wall of the jar type prison. The glass splits somewhat and Tails is able to jump out. Amy however is too fat to fit through and...

" Hey! Who are you calling fat?" Amy says letting out an agitated squeak.

Sorry.

Anyway, Amy is too... big-boned... to fit through the crack

"Better." Amy says with a groan.

" Don't worry, Amy, I'll get you out of... AHHHH!" Tails shrieks.

SQUISH

" TAILS!" Amy squeaked.

Alas, Tails was too late to rescue Amy, and too stupid too for the giant mouse had seen his escape attempt and had ample time to lift his foot, and bring it down on the tiny fox.  
Tails is now hit by the giant mouse... for the last time. Miles Prower was... dead

"NOOOOOOO" Amy says letting out a prolonged squeak, mourning the death of Tails.

Amy sobs for hours and hours... okay about 5 minutes. Just then when all hope appears to be gone, Sonic storms in and slays the mouse. Yanking Amy out of the jar by her long stringy tail and placing her gently on the dresser. He looks at her with concern.

"Amy, you alright?" Sonic asks, staring at Amy.

"Sonic..." Amy says in shock, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Uh... I don't know," Sonic says scratching his head "I came over here to get some peanut butter and well... I saw the giant mouse... so what happened?"

"Oh Sonic," Amy says letting out an anguished squeak, "I was trying to impress you... and something went horribly wrong! I just... don't know what... but... now Tails is..."

"What? Him? He's not dead" Sonic says indifferently.

"He's not?"

" Naw... I mean right now he is, but pretty soon this story will be over and we'll have another wacky adventure where we're all normal again, for a while" Sonic explains.

" So... I won't be a mouse?" Amy squeaks

" Not in the next story, anyway" Sonic says scooping Amy into his hands.

" And maybe... in the next story you'll want to go out with me?" Amy asked, looking up at him with a mousy smile.

"Well I wouldn't say the stories are THAT strange, now c'mon let's go home"

Tails sighed angrily as he threw away his chaos emerald to the side. He was using it to build a new shrink ray, but it just wasn't working.

"Oh well..." he sighed, putting the emerald precariously onto his windowsill. "I'll try again later..."

At that very moment, a very sad Cream the rabbit was walking by the road by Tails' house, depressed as the kids at school had teased her about her height, calling her names like Short Stuff, and Shorty, which, yknow weren't very creative nicknames but still, they hurt all the same.

"I wish those kids would stop picking on me..." Cream sighed "Especially that Melvin the rabbit, he needs to be taught a lesson..."

It was then Cream noticed a reflection of light coming from a shiny bauble at Tails place.

"Ooh shiny!" she said, and full of childlike wonder, ran over to the windowsill to explore the situation. There she saw the source of the energy, a glowing red chaos emerald. People had always warned her about staying away from the powerful energy gems because their powers would be too hard to control in such a young body but she had actually not really been paying attention cuz she had a short attention span and... "Hey, is that a bird?"

Hey, Im not done here...

Anyway, Cream decided to grab the chaos emerald, finding it's rays of lights too much to resist. She touched the emerald and felt a relatively mild shock go through her body.

"OUCH!" she screamed, "that hurt!"

I said, MILD...

Just then, Cream felt the energy surge through her and remembered just how much power a chaos emerald could have. She gasped as the gem seemed to be holding HER now, yanking her by the arm and through the park by Tails' house. By now, she had wanted to let go of the gem but simply couldn't. A physical and mental attracted to the emerald had kept her attached to it.

"Woah..." she said, suddenly feeling dizzy "What's happening...?"

She watched as her hand started glowing and let out a loud yelp but noone could hear her as chaos energy enveloped her and she unvoluntarily fired a laser at a tree. She gasped as the tree shrunk down before her eyes until it was no bigger than a piece of broccoli.

"Woah..." she said, going over to the miniaturized tree "What did I do? How did I do THAT? This emerald somehow has the power to shrink people!"

Cream smiled when she thought to herself what she could do to that bully, Melvin the rabbit but decided not to. Well at least her MIND decided not to. Somehow her body was already taking her to where Melvin was.

"What? Whats going?" she thought to herself "I dont wanna do anything BAD to Melvin... right? Then again, he has been picking on me about my size, so I guess I should... wait no... thats not right...I..."

Cream looked down to see the gem sizzling and sparking in her hand, but she somehow didn't feel the heat of it at all. She was more than comfortable holding the gem now, and it made her feel strong and in complete control of things. What she didn't know was that she hadn't been in complete control of her own mind.

"Hey look!" Melvin laughed, noticing Cream approach him "Its Shorty Short Stuff"

Cream simply flashed an evil grin and slowly raised the emerald until it was level with Melvin's face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Melvin said, backing away.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were searching all over for Tails lost chaos emerald.

"Why did you leave it on an open windowsill?" Amy asked "Anyone couldve taken it!"

"I was only gone for a few minutes..." Tails explained "And besides I had to go check on the brownies, they were getting a little overcooked..."

"Hey! Look over there!" Knuckles said, pointing to Cream who had the emerald and was confronting a group of small rabbit friends.

"So Melvin..." Cream snarled "Still think Im SHORT?"

Before the young rabbit could answer he was instantly struck with a beam and shrunk down until his face was level with Cream's shoes. He gasped and looked up at Cream's smiling face, completely awestruck.

"Perhaps I should ask again..." she bellowed "Still think I'm SHORT!"

She swept her hand down and scooped Melvin off the ground, noticing his fear intensify as she brought him closer to her face. His fear had been making her feel stronger but at the same time, part of her felt guilty. She used her other hand to pluck Melvin into the air by his feet and dangle him around.

"Cream, stop!" Melvin shrieked "What...what did you do to me?"

"I shrank you!" she laughed.

"CHANGE ME BACK!" he yelled, still swinging in the air as Cream laughed at him.

"Hmm..." she said, sitting down on a bench and putting Melvin down next to her "Let me think about that...NO!"

She suddenly stood upright again and pointed the gem at Melvin's friends. Instantly the young rabbits scattered although a few who couldn't escape got shrunk down as well.

"CREAM!" she heard Sonic shout. Panicked she turned quickly and zapped the young hedgehog with her emerald. She watched in horror as Sonic shrank before her eyes.

"Ah man!" he sighed "Cream, look what you did to me?"

As Amy scooped Sonic up off the ground, Tails went over to Cream.

"Cream..." he said "What...what are you doing with my emerald?"

"Oh Tails..." she said "Im so sorry, I just... I found this emerald, and next thing I knew, I learned it could shrink stuff, and Melvin had just made me so mad earlier and then...I dunno, I shrunk him..."

"I told you chaos emeralds could be dangerous..." Tails said "Why did you take it, I mean... hello, you listening to me?"

"Ooh a froggy!" the short attention spanned rabbit replied, running after the small amphibian.

"Great... what do we do now?" Tails sighed "Its only get worse..."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"The emerald controlled her thoughts once... it can do it again..." Tails sighed.

"What I dont get is why did it shrink stuff?" Knuckles asked.

"Cuz..." Tails sighed "The last thing I had programmed it to do was shrink... and it acted on Cream's thoughts of anger... emeralds are erratic in how they react to emotion and because Cream's emotions were so strong it was able to tap into her brain and use it's energies in the way it did..."

"So what about me?" Sonic sighed, sitting only 3 inches tall, on Amy's palm.

"The effects should wear off in 3 days..." Tails said.

"Its okay" Amy smiled "Youre kinda cute this way anyway, Sonic, you're like a little doll"

"Oh great..." Sonic sighed "Im a doll..."

"Only for a few days though" Tails said.

"Well, then whats the big deal?" Knuckles asked "Sonic'll be back to normal soon and all the damage Cream did with the emerald will be reversed...problem solved"

"Not quite" Tails shuddered "She still has the emerald and it's already tapped into her brain once, there's no telling what kind of horrors she'll bring onto the city... let's go, guys!"

And so, the gang scampered off in search of Cream.

"Hey guys!" Melvin shouted, but with no response "What about me?"

Elsewhere in Station Square...

Once again, guided by the emerald, Cream kept getting more chaotic thoughts.

"What if I could be taller than everyone in the world?" she thought "I could shrink them all down and hold them in an ant farm and if any of them made fun of me, I would step on them... no wait, thats not right... I would never do that... I... I... ARGH!"

Cream completely lost control and fired off multiple beams, shrinking everything in a small radius. All the traffic in front of her was reduced to little toy cars and the buildings were no higher than building blocks. She laughed and continued on her way.

"Cream, stop!" Tails shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Cream yelled. Completely under the control of the emerald, she zapped some rays at Tails who ducked out of the way "DONT MAKE ME SHRINK YOU!"

"Cream, this has to stop, youre gonna hurt everyone..." Tails said "Its too much power for you to handle, youre..."

"DONT SAY IT!" Cream shouted "You think Im too 'little' to handle this, Im ALWAYS too little to do anything, well maybe now YOURE too little... maybe now I'M the one in control and you dont like it so youre gonna try to take it away.. I DONT THINK SO!"

Just then, waves of Chaos energy caused Cream to rapidly grow and grow. Tails backed off as Cream's shoes became the size of tractor trailers and she became more than 50 feet high.

"NOW WHOSE TOO LITTLE?" she bellowed down on all the "tiny" people below.

"I thought the emerald only made things SHRINK" Knuckles said.

"Oh no" Tails said "She's learned how to tap into it's other powers too... there's no telling what she'll do now..."

Tails ducked as the giant Cream spread her unrelenting fury on the town in the form of energy beams all over the place. She was destroying everything and completely out of her control, yet still in her own mind, she was doing everything just fine.

"We have to use a neutralizer beam..." Tails explained "It'll sap the power of the emerald for a while, long enough to get it away from Cream and revert her to normal... let's go!"

Minutes later, the tornado, armed with the beam on the bottom came swooping in on Cream. Cream snarled and swiped at the toy plane, which swerved dangerously out of her reach.

"YOURE TRYING TO TAKE MY POWER AWAY!" she shrieked "BUT NOW YOURE THE ONE WHOSE TOO LITTLE AND IM THE BIG ONE AROUND HERE!"

Cream opened her mouth and spit out plasma blasts at the tornado. The gang screamed as the flames nearly blazed past their heads.

"Shes getting stronger..." Amy screamed, as Cream chased after the Tornado, trying to take the plane down.

"She MUST have a weakness..." Knuckles said.

"Thats it!" Tails said, turning the plane back.

Cream continued to chase them until they were on the other side of town.

"Now I have you!" Cream growled, reaching at the plane.

"Hey, look, its a butterfly!" Tails said.

"Ooh, where?" Cream said, getting distracted. Finally Tails had time to pull back the lever and shoot Cream with the blast.

Cream yelled in anguish as she felt the attraction between her and the emerald diminish, and her size was diminishing as well. The amount of energy to discharge the emerald was also shrinking her.

"Well that was an unforeseen side effect..." Tails said.

"But she'll stop shrinking once she reaches her normal size, right?" Amy asked.

"Uh..."

"Woah..." Cream sighed. "I finally have common sense again, and Im back to my normal size... wait, Im STILL shrinking...Noooo...NOOOO!"

She wept as she kept shrinking, beyond her height of 4'3 and more and more and more. By the time the rest of the gang found her, she was only 3 inches high. 'I guess I really AM too little now...' she thought to herself.

The next day...

"Easy...easy..." Cream sighed, as Tails brought her down the stairs for breakfast and set her gently on the table. "Thanks..."

"Well I hoped you learned your lesson..." Tails said, getting cereal out of the cabinet "Maybe being 3 inches tall for a few days will help you learn something..."

"Yeah, I learned something alright..." Cream sighed "Its that... ooh, a penny!"

Tails simply sighed in disgust. Would the young rabbit EVER learn? 


	3. Episode 3: SaRaS

"Ah" Cream thought Waking up to a sunny Saturday afternoon. She was so sure today was gonna be a happy and wonderful day. Well, she didn't count on being in one of my stories, which means she didn't count on waking up inside a dollhouse the size of a roach.

"Ew! I don't like roaches" Cream protests.

Quiet, Cream, you're not supposed to know you're shrunk yet... you find out... now!

Suddenly Cream's once happy eyes are wide with terror. This hadn't been the same cozy room she had once known. The room where all was pink and fluffy. Sure the room was pink but the onjects were anything but fluffy. They were hard and blocky, and plastic. The TV that used to be in her room had a still shot of Barbie on it. Creams gets out of bed to realize that she's (obviously) in a dollhouse. "Whoa" she thinks "Wh-what's happened to me? I'm so... tiny". Cream whimpers with fear. She hated being smaller than everyone. She also hated when people lookaed down at her, and made fun of her height. She had been short for her age but now she was downright miniscule. She sighs and runs downstairs to the kitchen, where the food is made of plastic. She sighs and throws the plastic bacon away.

"ARGH! I don't want to be like this forever!" she screams "I've got to do something"

But what? Cream thinks. Her room was full of stuff to get over. Giant sweatshirts, toy cars and a jack in the box littered the path and a Hot Wheels track looped around the entire room. "I knew I should've cleaned this room when I was bigger..." Cream thinks. She begins to worry which leads to pacing, which leads to tripping on a racecar which leads to trouble.

Cream scareams and clutches to the back of the sleek toy racecar as it slides down a long twisting orange strip of doom. It dips an incredible 10 feet and Cream is almost blown off by the G-Force. She screams as the car makes it's ascension back up the track but without enough momentum, thus the laws of physics kick in and the car backslides eventually slowing down enough so Cream can get off with ease.

"Well... that was anticlimatic"

Cream begins to stroll towards the entrance into her bedroom. But then what? She had no idea what had shrunk her or how to get back. Her only hope was to find anyone to help her, but who could she find? Just then she hears something, it was stomping. She looks over to see someone's entered her house already. Geez didn't anyone knock? It was Amy, Cream had to get her attention so she runs over to her and tugs on her shoelace but instead of getting her attention she listerally gets tsrung along, whipped through the air as Amy walks. She's eventually thrown into the wall like a piece of junk. She sighs and fixes her fur a little, she had been ruffled a bit from all that happened to her.

She felt so small and didn't know what to do. She screams as she notices Amy leaving. Amy had been her only hope and if she didn't get her attention she didn't know what would happen to her from there.

Amy hears Cream's screams but doesn't recognize them as Cream, instead she fears some kind of creature is after her and backs away in fear.

"AHHH! Whose there?" Amy screams.

Amy backs up more, her back now to the to the wall. Cream runs towards her, her shadow enlarged by the way the sun from the window hits her, making her appear to be a towering bunny behemoth. Amy whimpers, putting her hands over her face in fear.

"AHHH! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Amy screams, slowly removing her hands "It's...Cream?"

"Amy, help me" Cream squeaks.

Amy gets down on her hands and knees and takes a closer look

"Cream?"

Amy extends her hand. Cream walks into it and Amy stands up slowly, her mouth slightly agape. "What?" Cream thinks " She's never seen a miniaturized rabbit?" Amy seems to be exmaining Cream carefully, seeming to not believe what she was seeing. She lifts Cream's ears and seems to be trying to find her brain in there or something.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Cream yells, grabbing her ear back.

"I...I just can't believe it" she replies.

Cream sighed angrily. Even when she was her normal size people made her feel so small. Now she felt even smaller than that. She felt tiny.

Amy looks down at Cream and frowns. She decides to help her out instead of making her feel uncomfortable.

"Um, don't worry Cream," Amy says "we'll take you to Tails, he'll know what to do!"

"Gee, thanks Amy!" Cream cheered.

And so Amy slips Cream into her pocket. Cream felt a lot more comfortable knowing she had friends. Unfortunately her friends didn't always have the best attention spans. As Amy walks towards Tails house, she is, of course distracted. Distracted by a certain blue blur that's she's loved since, forever.

"SONIC!" she yells out.

Suddenly Cream's confort goes way down as Amy begins chasing Sonic, now getting tossed around in her pocket like a piece of paper.

"AMY!" Cream shouts.

"What is it, Cream? I'm chasing Sonic!" she replies.

"Shouldn't we take me to Tails' house?"

"Well, we'll do that soon, Cream, right now I have to talk to Sonic! SOOONIIIIC!"

"Oh man, this chick is crazy..." Sonic says, looking back.

Finally Sonic goes fast enough to leave her sight for the moment and she's too tired to pursue him at this point. Cream is actually relieved but she hoped nothing else would distract Amy like this, and guess what? Something does.

"Hey aren't those shoes cute?" Amy says, stopping again.

And this is how it goes, after seeing clothes in a shop window, the adventure goes from the streets to the mall and Cream is getting mad. Amy convinces Cream there is just one more stop to a Limited Too store and Cream relucantly agrees on the condition that this is the last purchase she makes.

"Cream? You think I should try the green one or pink one?" Amy asks.

"Please Amy, just pick one out so we can go..." Cream groans.

"Oh drats, I can't decide I'll just have to try them on"

"Aw, but Amy!"

"Don't worry Cream, it shouldn't take too long at all"

Amy goes into the fitting room and throws the green and pink shirts onto the hanger near her.

"Ok, now promise not to look while I change" Amy says.

"Ok..."

Amy scoops Cream out of her pocket and puts her on the ground. Cream sighs and turns around so she doesn't see Amy take her shirt off. Unfortunately in doing this, Amy accidentally throws her old shirt onto Cream not seeing her there. To worsen matters, Cream is buried by it and cannot speak.

"Hmm... I like the green better what do you think, Cream?"

"I think we should go, that's what I think" Cream says, her voice unfortunately stifled.

"You think I should try the pink? Well, okay" Amy says.

Amy throws the green shirt off and it, too buries Cream who sighs. She was getting nowhere fast here. She could've walked there faster at this rate.

"Nah, I still think the green is better, don't you, Cream?" Amy asks.

"I really don't care!" Cream shouts from under the shirts.

"Hey what'd you say about my hair?"

Cream just stands and growls, Amy still not even noticing that she had been buried in the shirts.

"Ok, we're going, you don't have to get so grumpy!" Amy snaps.

Amy scoops up all the various shirts. Uh-oh, wasn't Cream in the various shirts?

Amy takes her old shirt out of the pile, the one Cream is still in. Crea, grabs onto the soft fabric as Amy puts the shirt on. She gasps to see she's facing Amy's belly button. "How do I get out of here?" Cream wonders. There were only 2 ways to go, down and up and Cream didn't care for either one. She shouts up to Amy but she's muffled by her bra.

"Hey, Cream, where'd you go?" Amy asks at last "Oh no! What if I lost her! I better go to Tails for help!"

Amy begins running all at once, not even buying the green or pink top.

"NOW she decides to go to Tails' house" Cream groans.

Cream decides this isn't TOO bad even if she was looking into Amy's belly button, ew, there was some lint in there...

"Ok, the only way I can get her attention is to get over her bra, it's blocking out my voice..." Cream says to herself.

Cream jumps up and grabs onto Amy's pink flesh. It was cold and sweaty at the same time, not a good combination. Cream pulls herself up and Amy thinks she's getting cramps instead but decides to press onward to Tails.

At Tails' place

Tails opens the door to see Amy who looks both in pain and panicked.

"TAILS! TAILS!" she shouts.

"Um, if you're wondering Sonic's not here..." he says nervously.

"No, it isn't Sonic," Amy says "although he WILL marry me someday, it's Cream, she got shrunk this morning and I lost her"

"Ok, don't panic, where did you have her last?"

"Down at the mall, in the Limited Too!" she says.

"Well we'll just go there and find her"

"Well I need to sit down for a sec,"Amy says, exhausted "I think Im getting cramps"

Meanwhile, Cream makes her way up Amy's bra, holding onto the odd engravings. The designs in her bra resemble Sonic. "Man is she obsessed" Cream thought. Cream finally flings herself up and collapses on Amy's left boob. She feels this odd thud on her chest feels sort of weird.

"Maybe I'm catching a bug or something, I'm getting pains in my chest" Amy says.

"Here, I'll sit down with you" Tails replies.

The 2 sit down next to each other. Cream climbs up Amy's neck but slips and pulls on her bra strap from behind, sliding down getting rope burn.

"TAILS!" Amy shouts.

"WHAT?"

"Are you trying to undo my bra?" she asks

"WHAT? No way!"

"Well someone just tugged on the strap... and you're the only one here..."

Just then Cream slips furhter and lands on the clasps, almost undoing all of it. Amy screams and smacks Tails in the side of the face.

"What are you doing, you little pervert?" she yells.

" I'm not doing anything" he says.

"Well that's odd..."

Amy reaches down the back of her shirt and pulls Cream up, glaring at her with anger.

"Uh.. hi?" she says nervously.

"Ooh, Cream, what did you think you were doing back there?" Amy says with a growl.

" I'm sorry, but I had no choice, you weren't paying attention to me at all" she explains.

"I'm sorry I've been so side tracked since I saw Sonic this morning"

"Wait, did you say morning?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I went over Cream's around 11 AM" Amy tells him.

"11 AM! It's 1:30 now" Tails exclaims.

"So?"

"Everyone knows once you wait 2 hours you can't cure shrinking" Tails says.

Cream glares at Amy even angrier.

"Well I didn't know that, I thought it was 2 hours for a gender change" Amy says defensively.

"No, it's 5 hours for a gender change" Tails replies.

"Oops. I'm so sorry Cream" Amy says lowering her head in shame.

Amy places the angry Cream onto a coffee table.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Amy asks.

"Hmmm..."

The next morning

Cream wakes up the next morning inside her dollhouse. She reaches over for her alarm clock and then grabs a cowbell, ringing it vigorously

"Oh AAAAmy!" she shouts.

Amy comes up dressed as a maid (obviously miniaturized now) with a plate of food.

"Yes?" she replies sadly.

"I'll be taking a shower at noon, please warm the water up" Cream tells her.

"Yes, Cream," Amy says with a sigh "but did you really have to shrink ME too?"

"Hey, at least I don't have to go it alone..." Cream shrugs "now bring me some juice"

"Okay..."

Sonic and the crew went to Tails elementary school one sunny afternoon. It was a Tuesday and his school was having some kind of talent show.

"Why are we coming to this again?" Amy asked, setting her coat on the back of her seat as she set herself down.

"I dont' know..." Knuckles groaned "But I have a Hot Pocket in the oven at home and..."

They all stare at him and he abruptly stops talking before saying, "...I mean, the master emerald cannot be left unguarded... in fact, I have to go...!"

Knuckles runs down the hall in a puff of smoke and screams something... noone was quite sure what it was but it sounded like "IM COMING, HOT POCKETS..." as it faded down the halls.

"Seriously, why ARE we here?" Amy asked, turning to Sonic.

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged, "Well actually I do know, it's probably because Tails has no friends his own age, in fact why is he always tagging along with us?"

"Uh...Sonic?" Shadow asked, sitting right next to him, signaling over to his left.

"No I'm not done..." Sonic said, continuing on. Obviously, such an issue had plagued him for some time "For YEARS that damn fox has followed me, I tried to kill him off in the old days, but he'd keep flying in from off-screen, then I'd have to say "Oops, I accidentally kicked you off the ledge in between the crushers in Carnival Night... or...oops, I accidentally paid Robotnik 20 bucks to shoot the Tornado in the beginning of Wing Fortress... and...uh-oh..."

A teary eyed, 10 year old Tails stood before them, having gone into the audience to speak to his friends before his performance. Overcome with heartbreak, Tails began to cry. Sonic stood up to stop him when suddenly a bright spotlight struck him and he became the center of attention to the audience.

"Come on up!" Melvin said.

Melvin the rabbit was performing a hypnotist routine when he asked for a volunteer, just as Sonic was standing up. Sonic sighed and let his arms fall to his sides in frustration. He walked on stage and waved meekly at the audience and their subtle applause.

"Ok then..." Melvin said, taking out a watch and waving it before Sonic's eyes. Sonic sighed to himself as his friends chuckled in the audience. This was so stupid... and yet, Sonic couldn't help but watch the watch go back and forth and back and forth, it was so shiny and unsuspecting... and then he heard the words of the small rabbit echo in his ears... "When I snap my fingers, you will think you're a drag racer..."

"A drag racer?" was the general concensus of the audience. A baffled chant of confusing rang out from the stands, but the show went on. Sonic felt himself on a highway road, racing 100 miles an hour after some punk in a black Corvette. He'd put on his shades and hit the gas, listening to the blaring tunes of "Born to be wild". He closed in on his mobile prey, all the while sneering through his teeth, watching the back bumper of the black car get bigger in front of him. Then, Sonic snapped back to reality.

"So?" Melvin asked, "Don't you feel like racing?"

"I guess..." Sonic shrugged, "I am a pretty speedy hedgehog..."

So, it had appeared the show was a failure for Melvin, who put away his hypnotism crap and went off stage. Sonic walked off stage and met with his friends again. Tails was nowhere to be seen.

It was the weirdest thing, Amy started talking when her voice seemed to fade away in Sonic's mind, it wasn't the usual ignoring of Amy either. Her voice was replaced with a revving car engine. He chuckled out loud.

"Sonic? You alright?" Amy asked, "You werent REALLY hypnotised, were you?"

"No, cmon..." Sonic laughed "It was just a little kid, you think somehow Ive acquired a passion for drag racing that will somewhere future in the story get us into stupid, untold amounts of peril?"

"No duh" Shadow sighed, "This would be a pretty boring story if that didn't happen..."

"Well, yknow what?" Sonic said "You're wrong, this time I'm going to have a safe, normal day...no more randomness, no more adventures, why can't we have ONE story where noone gets in danger?"

Sonic stormed off the set and out of the school. Still, Tails was nowhere to be seen. The janitor's door creaked open a bit as Sonic walked by. Inside a shadowy figured chuckled.

The next day

Sonic woke up and got himself some coffee before sitting down and reading the paper.

"Ah, finally..." Sonic said, with no noise in the room but the gentle hum of his refridgerator "No danger, no peril, no stupidity, just a normal day..."

Just then, Sonic heard a whoosh outside and saw 2 cars racing about 70 miles an hour on his road. His eyes lit up, but then he sat down again. Nothing that impressive, just a '92 Chevy and a '99 Ford, red interior, 4 cylinder engine racing. The wind was just right and the...wait, Sonic didn't like drag racing

"You're right..." Sonic said, referring to the author as is the weird custom in these stories, "I dont care about drag racing, so I'm just going to go out for a walk, go to the mall..."

So, Sonic went out on his trip to the mall, when he became entranced by the smell of auto parts. He had passed the SEARS auto center many times, but today, he felt drawn to it. He looked at some rims and smiled. "These would look nice on my ride... now all I need is a ride..."

Sonic ran down to the bank and took out 14,500 dollars. He got about halfway out of the bank with the money when he said to himself, "What am I doing? Im not a drag racer..." He was about to return the money, when he sensed something. Something wonderful, he turned and saw the car of his dreams, a 2003 Black Corvette. He put down the 14,500 for the car and drove it out of the lot. He then began to feel buyer's regret, but the car was just too great. He revved the engine and chuckled. His next stop was to go down to the store, where he bought a leather jacket and some shades. He threw the coat in the back seat of his new car, before whipping on the shades. Just then, a car zipped by him, passing so fast, it had made the fur on his quills stand on end. He quickly jumped into the car, and cranked it up. He was off after the car, who had been in a race with 3 other cars. Sonic scraped the metal of the car beside him and snickered at the driver. The driver gasped as Sonic's car crept in front of him and maintained it's speed. Sonic was closing in on the first place car now, as the 4 cars alternated, switching between lanes. Sonic saw an opening and floored it, sliding in between the 2 cars that had been dueling for the number 1 spot. Now Sonic was number one, as he came to a 4 way intersection with a cross-walk. He saw Amy crossing the street and slammed on the brakes. Amy screamed, and the 3 other cars zipped by Sonic, passing him on the left. Sonic groaned, but then came back to reality. He had nearly killed Amy!

"So much for no peril..." Amy sighed, now back at Sonic's house. He had snapped out of his trance for the time being, and sighed in regret, taking off his shades.

"I'm sorry, Amy..." Sonic sighed "I really don't know what got into me... but that should be it for me..."

Just then, the window shattered, and several glass shards exploded into the kitchen. Amy yelped, but Sonic walked forward cautiously, before unwrapping a note from a brick that had flown through his house. Sonic read the note and suddenly felt that gleam return. He crumpled the note in his fist, dropped it and headed outside, before Amy heard the sound of his car door slamming. She bolted outside to stop him but the car had taken off. She then went back inside and read the note:

"Sonic the hedgehog,  
It seems you're quite a drag-racer but then again, you always were one for speed... meet me at the Station Square plaza in an hour for a race... winner becomes king of the streets. Good luck, hedgehog, you'll never beat my ride! Signed, An Old Friend..."

Amy gasped, while wondering how Sonic had gotten such a reputation so fast. She then figured out who was racing him, she ran out to stop the madness.

Sonic pulled up to the plaza in an hour as agreed to, and a blue car pulled up beside him. But this was no ordinary car, this one had a hot yellow racing stripe down the side and tail fins like you wouldn't believe. Sonic was all but ready to race the newcomer though. This guy looked tough. He takes off in a burst of speed. Sonic growls and chases the rampant driver. All through the town, people are screaming and chaos breaks out. The blue car is winning, and turns on a dime, performing all sorts of drifts and dodging manuevers. Sonic's car is just as stylish but not as fast as the 2 cars come careening down a blind corner, nearing smacking into a red car driving by. Sonic pulls up alongside his opponent and rolls down his windows.

"Hey youre pretty good!" he shouts across to his opposition, "What's your name?"

After a slight delay, the opposing driver rolls down his window. He's wearing a racing helmet and suit but looks familiar all the same. The driver says, "I believe you know me, they call me the Golden Miles here... or should I say Miles Prower!"

"Huh?" Sonic gasps, for a split second, his euphoria shattered, his thrill erased. He glances over in horror and watches as the racer takes off his helmet revealing his true identity "Tails!"

"That's right..." Tails chuckled "I challenged you, and now I'll show you whose superior..."

"Dude, you've lost it... you've..." Sonic started, before his racing side overtook him again "Youre on!"

The 2 exchanged angry looks and Tails floors it. His car explodes in a flash of light. In fact, giving it a closer look, the car was simply an ultra modifed version of the Tornado, which made Sonic think it could do more than just drive. Tails looked back and laughed, a loud booming laugh Sonic wouldve never expected. Just then, he felt fear again as split seconds later a bomb nearly missed their cars. Tails car swerved a little bit, shaky after being bombed. Sonic looked up and heard the noise of a jet whirring. Dr. Robotnik!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robotnik chuckled, hovering several feet above the 2, "You've both fallen into my plot... perhaps you didn't know that Melvin works for me...! In addition, after you angered Tails at the talent show, I had Melvin hypnotise him, before I had him hynotise you, hedgehog... now I shall kill you both off! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"We've been tricked..." Tails gasped, "But I must win the race!"

"That fiend..." Sonic said "Wait, Im losing the race!"

"Oh, this is rich!" Robotnik chuckled preparing a couple of missiles, "Those 2 are too distracted over their desire to beat each other, and even if I don't kill them..."

Just then, police sirens whirred and Sonic and Tails' eyes widened with fear. Several police cruisers had been called to the area, as the race took to the Station Square bridge. Robotnik held his missiles for a few minutes and chuckled, watching the police attempt to corner the 2 drag racers.

"Sonic and Tails will no longer be a threat to me...!" Robotnik chuckled, then fired missiles that strafed the bridge.

Sonic and Tails felt the road shake under them as chunks of the bridge fell apart. Sonic's car nearly fell through a hole but he managed to keep it on road as he closed in on Tails. The police fell back after smoke filled the area. Robotnik still had the speed advantage and kept up with the 2 from the skies. He fired a few more beams that exploded around the cars, sending them swerving to and fro, scraping the walls. Sonic floored it again, determined not to lose the race, as the shadow of Robotnik's craft hung over him. Tails was far ahead, until Sonic began to catch up. Robotnik shot a mighty laser down that forced Tails to swerve suddenly. This hesistance allowed Sonic to pull ahead. Tails growled as Sonic took a bigger lead. He hit a button and his car began to transform. He took off above Sonic's Corvette and was catching air.

"Now's my chance...!" Robotnik chuckled, and pressed down on the trigger aboard his ship. He fired 2 bombs down at Tails. They struck the engine of his Tornado-mobile and sent the car spiraling into Sonic's the 2 caught fire and Sonic and Tails were both thrown out. The 2 cars flew into an oil tanker in the area.

"Holy...sh--"

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hours later, the city is in chaos, the bridge in and out is destroyed and the city is in ruins. Many were killed and many more were injured, not to mention several thousand dollars worth of damage.

"So a peril free episode?" Shadow asked Sonic in the hospital.

"Just shut up" Sonic growled.

⌠Mwhahahahaha! This time you won▓t escape Sonic■ Eggman said as his latest robot fought Sonic.

⌠You never give up do you?■ Sonic asked as he smashed the robot to pieces,

Eggman simply grinned as he pulled out a laser gun. In one quick moment, Eggman zapped Sonic with the laser and the blue hero disappeared through a portal that suddenly opened up. Eggman looked at the ray gun in puzzlement,

⌠That wasn▓t suppose to happen■.

While we leave Eggman to wonder about what happened, let us go and see what happened to Sonic.

In another world, another dimension, in fact.

A portal opened and Sonic fell out.

⌠Ow, that hurt. Where am I?■ Sonic said as he looked around. Only one word could describe the place. Weird.

⌠I got to stop eating that chilli Ericka keeps cooking. It▓s always gives me weird dreams■

Sonic then caught sight of his hand. Instead of his normal gloved hand, he saw a blue, three-fingered hand, ending in claws and covered in scales.

Panicking, Sonic ran to a near by lake and looked at his reflection. He had turned into a lizard.

He was completely blue, his shoes and gloves where gone, his feet ended in two clawed toes, frills (you know those flaps of skin some lizards have) stuck out on his head in much the same way as his quills did.

⌠Ok this is starting to creep me out■ Sonic said, holding his long tail, after a few moments Sonic started to explore the place.

Suddenly, two large lizards, which resembled a cobra with arms and legs, appeared before Sonic.

The lizards hissed threateningly as they approached Sonic, who backed away in fear of being unable to use any of his normal attacks.

Just as the lizards pounce, time seems to freeze a loud BOOM is heard and the two lizard creatures are zapped by electricity, then; time seems to return to its normal pace and the lizards hit the ground and vanish in a puff of smoke.

⌠Are you ok?■

Sonic turned to face where the voice came from and was surprised to see another lizard that looked like him excepted that it▓s frills where a golden yellow and it▓s tail was striped yellow as well.

⌠Yeah, What where those things?■

⌠Those where two of Looger▓s minions, called Zarpacs, they must have mistaken you for me. The name▓s Scaler, by the way■ the lizard said as he helped Sonic up.

⌠Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog■

⌠Hedgehog, huh? Well after being in this place, I shouldn▓t be surprised about a talking hedgehog, got sucked through a portal like I did?■ Scaler said with a grin

⌠Yeah, well could you tell me what happened to me?■

⌠Well you see it▓s like this. This is another dimension where life is mostly reptiles. Looger, the villain here, tried to take over our world when he got his hands on a tracer beacon that let him travel through the portal that connects them. I had beaten him once but he at it again.■

⌠How does this involve me being a lizard?■ Sonic asked wanting Scaler to get to the point

⌠The portal turns you in to a lizard when you travel through it. Just go through it again and you▓ll be back to normal■ Scaler answered

⌠But it vanished.■

⌠After my last adventure. I kept a hold of the beacon, in case I ever wanted to come back. Unfortunately, Looger stole it from me, not that long ago■

⌠Any idea where to find him?■

⌠Sure, we just need to get to my Repbaldactile, you know how to fight?■

⌠Not as a lizard■ Sonic replied dryly

⌠Well it▓s simply using claws and tongue, and in some cases, the Electric bomb attack I just used is the best choice■

And so the two, set off to return home. Using abilities such as climbing vertical surfaces (even upside down), turning in invisible and grinding on vines to reach the Repbaldactile, which flew to Looger▓s strong hold.

⌠This is it,■ Scaler said climbing down ⌠This is where we will find Looger and the tracer beacon.■

⌠You are quite right, Scaler■

Turing round, the two heroes found Looger, a large, evil looking lizard, towering over them. Holding up a small device, Looger the said, ⌠This is what you came for. But you won▓t get out of here alive■

Sonic and Scaler jumped back as Looger threw an electric blot at them. Scaler then leapt into the air to unleash another Electric bomb attack while Sonic tried a tongue attack and due to sheer dumb luck, Sonic▓s tongue gets tangle around Looger▓s feet causing him to fall off the nearby ledge.

⌠NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!■

⌠Well we won▓t be seeing him, for a while■ Scaler said as he picked up the beacon Looger dropped and pressed the button.

Within seconds the portal opened and the two heroes leapt through it.

In the real world (you know what I mean)

The rest of the Sonic gang where in Tail▓s workshop, trying to find out what happened to Sonic, when the portal opened and Sonic and Scaler (back to his human self) appeared before them.

⌠Sonic, is that you?■ Tails asked, shielding his eyes from the light

⌠Yep, the one and only■ Sonic replied and then turned to Scaler, ⌠Thanks for the help■

⌠No problem■

Just then a thought came to Sonic.

⌠Wait a second. Why am I still lizard?■ Sonic said, noticing that he was indeed still a lizard.

⌠I guess that portal had a permanent effect on you■ Tails said, examining Sonic▓s state

⌠You mean I▓m stuck like this forever?■

⌠Pretty much■

And so, Sonic learned to live as a lizard; finding the use of climbing walls, having a long tongue and turning invisible quite handy. Sonic still goes to the lizard dimension where he can have a good time and get away from Amy, Scaler became good friends with the gang. And Looger joined the rest of the villains of this series in their anger management classes. Of course, there are still some problems┘

⌠Taid, could u gid me a ittle hel■ Sonic asked

⌠Sigh You really should stop using that Tongue attack in kitchen■

⌠Jus get my tonge out of the blendr■ 


	4. Episode 4: Thanksgiving Pinball

It was just a normal day when Sonic awoke. Just another Monday for him. Sonic flips on his TV and hears an interesting ad. The ad features this overexcited football anouncer who leaps onto the camera speaking really fast "DOYOUWANTTICKETSTOTHESUPERBOWLTHENBOYAREYOUINLUCK.THEFIRST54PEOPLEHEREGETFREESUPERBOWLTICKETSTHATSRIGHTFREETICKETSTOTHESUPERBOWL!" Luckily, since Sonic moved so fast, he understood every word, and he sat up, his eyes now glowing. "Free super bowl tickets?" he thinks "sure, why not?" Sonic was in the general area anyway. He really hadn't been a super bowl fanatic but he figured it would give him something to do. He goes outside to see an alarming scene. Crowds and crowds of people were crowding around a TV channel truck. It was the same channel Sonic had just been watching. He rushes forward and watches dozens of fans charging the truck for the boxes of tickets on top. The overexcited announcer dude stood up top, trying his best not to fall off as some people reached for his feet

"Hey, hey hey... there's enough for...ALMOST all of you"

At the sound of these words the sound of the crowd grows from a dull roar to a thunderous boom as more fans rush their way forward some of them tearing tickets out of the box. The Announcer dude stands back as fans begin climbing onto the truck. In doing so he edges himself dangerously close to the edge of the truck. Sonic notices this and shouts a warning but it was no use with the intensity of the crowd droning him out. Sonic rushes forward at a speed faster than the annnouncer's, and swoops him away from the fans, leaving some tickets to distract the angry mob as they fought like animals over the little stubs of paper.

"Thank you so much, hedehog dude, here, have 2 free tickets" the announcer dude said.

Sonic smiles and takes the tickets. He tells the announcerdude to just leave all his tickets behind and let the fans swarm them. And indeed they do. Within seconds the crowds of fans gather around the ticket box, knocking each other out of the way, over 100 of them all fighting for merely 52 tickets, some of them getting ripped in the process. Sonic sighs frustrated and turns away. He should have been stopping the riot but the people brought it on themselves. He couldn't believe ANYONE could get SO involved in a football game. On his way back he hears 2 more people talking football, sounding like 2 more hopeless fans. Sonic rounds the bend and identifies the fans as...

"TAILS? KNUCKLES?"

He looks at the 2 oddly, Knuckles in a Giants jersey and Tails wearing the jersey of the SanFransisco 49ers. He stands there, his mouth agape, the 2 super bowl tickets dangling from his left hand, in plain view.

"Hey, are those..." Knuckles asked.

"SuperBowl tickets?" Tails said.

Uh-oh...

"Uh...yeah?" Sonic nervously replied.

"So..." Tails said, putting his arm around Sonic and bringing him uncomfortably close "who you bringing?"

"Uh..."

"He's bringing me Tails...after all he's a GIANTS fan" Knuckles said.

"Actually Im really not..." Sonic began.

"See? He's a 49'ers fan!" Tails said.

"Well no I dont really..." Sonic started.

"Well then? Whose going with you?" they both asked.

Sonic backs off nervously, feeling much like the AnnouncerDude all of a sudden, looking at his 2 friends, one in dressed in blue spandex and the other...well, he looked dorky anyway...

"HEY!" Tails said.

"C'mon Sonic, take me!" Knuckles said.

"Take me, dude! We're best friends, practically!" Tails said.

"No, we are!" Knuckles said.

"Oh puh-leeze, youve tried to beat him up on 3 seperate occasions..." Tails added.

"It's not my fault...Eggman tricked me!" Knuckles said.

"See? Someone that gullible shouldn't be going to a football game!" Tails said.

"So? YOU'RE gullible too" Knuckles said.

"No Im not!" Tails argued.

"AHH! THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR LEG!" Knuckles shouted.

"AHHH!" Tails screamed.

"HA HA HA HA! Youre so gullible..." Knuckles laughed.

"Someone ran off with the emerald..." Tails said.

"Ha! Nice try" Knuckles said.

"No, seriously...there they go..." Tails warned.

"Sure..." Knuckles said again.

"NO...REALLY..."

"What?" Knuckles asked, nervously turning around now.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Tails laughed.

"Why you little..." Knuckles growled.

"Heh, you REALLY want to take ANY of these guys?" Shadow chuckled.

Sonic backed off more at the sight of Shadow, dressed in a blinding shade of white, on it a ridiculous fish in a helmet with green and orange stripes down his sleeve. It was the horrible sight of... a Miami Dolphins Jersey. He backs off at the sight of such a thing, the gives Shadow a creeped out stare.

"The Miami Dolphins?" Tails asked.

"They didn't even make the Playoffs!" Knuckles said.

"Exactly why Sonic should take me to the Super Bowl!" Shadow said.

They all stare at him.

"Ok so I got nothing, but please take me!" Shadow pleaded.

"No take me!" Tails said.

"NO ME!" Knuckles yelled.

The 3 of them look around to realize that Sonic had seemingly dissapeared.

Back in the apartment...

"Whew! Those guys are craazy...oh well Im sure this will all blow over tommorow" Sonic said to himself.

The next morning...

Sonic sighs and pulls himself up of his bed to see his 3 friends hanging over him already. He backs away in fear. What Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were doing in his room, he had NO idea. The 3 of them reach behind their backs and take out...trays of food...

"So, Sonic, want some breakfast?" Shadow asked.

"No! Try mine" Tails said.

"No mine's better" Shadow said.

"He doesn't want yours Shadow, it's been on the floor!" Tails said.

"No it hasn't" Shadow stated.

"Now it has!" Tails said, shoving Shadow's food to the ground.

"Well...so has yours!" Shadow said, shoving Tails back.

"Oh no you didnt, those eggs took hours to make!" Tails said.

"Eggs? Ha! Sonic hates eggs! I had made him toast!" Shadow said.

"Here, Sonic! Try MINE!" Knuckles said.

"No way, Knucklehead!" Shadow said and then shoved Knuckles and the breakfast spilled onto Sonic.

"Now look what you did! I'll clean you up Sonic!" Tails offered.

"No, me!" Shadow said.

"NO, ME!" Knuckles shouted.

"Wait a sec, where'd he go?" Tails asked.

The 3 of them look for Sonic but cannot find him. Meanwhile, Sonic ducks into his closet in fear and watches as the 3 crazed football fans leave his room. He lets out a long sigh of relief and slips out of the closet slowly, takes a look around, then head towards his kitchen which was empty and quiet...too quiet...

"Eh, Im just being paranoid" Sonic said.

Sonic pours his cereal and milk into a bowl and sits down near a glass of orange juice. Just then the milk begins to ripple, as does the orange juice. In fact the entire table rumbles, then the entire house until a piece of the ceiling hits Sonic in the head. He then turns around and sees 3 giant robots outside his house, each of them being manned by someone...

"See? My robot's better than theirs! I went to robotics school!" Tails said.

"Robotics school? Ha! I was a born mechanic! Just check out what my robot can do!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles fires a ray at Tails robot causing it to collapse onto Sonic's house. Sonic backs away nervously as the 3 battling robots corner him towards the back of his house as it is slowly torn apart by the mini war the 3 had been having over a mere football game.  
"Ha! As the ultimate lifeform, it would only make sense that I make the ultimate robot! HA HA HA!" Shadow laughed.

Shadow fires a large laser at the other 2 robots but it misses them both and cruises towards Sonic. Sonic ducks under his coffee table which is blasted to pieces by the oncoming onslaught that the robots continue to unleash.

Sonic tries to speak up to end the battle but his voice is too feeble compared to the 50 foot cyborgs that continue to fire missiles at each other, many of them destroying bits of Sonic's house. Finally Sonic decides to just let them settle their differences on their own and slams the half broken door to his bedroom behind him.

"And now to show you all what this bot can really do" Shadow said.

Shadow opens a compartment inside the robot's chest to reveal a large glowing bomb. He presses a button that starts detonating the bomb. The other 2 robots back off.

"Sh-Shadow...you installed a nuclear bomb in your robot?" Tails asked.

"Yep and now that it'll detonate, youll be destroyed and I'll HAVE to go to the Super Bowl with Sonic" Shadow laughed.

"There's just one design flaw in that..." Knuckles said.

"The bomb is ATTACHED to your robot! When it explodes, you'll die too!" Tails said.

"Oh crap!" Shadow said.

And so the 3 jump out of their robots altogether as they explode sending debris and destruction into Sonic's ravaged house.

-The next morning-

"Hey, howd you get the house fixed so quickly?" Tails asked.

"Well...uh"

"Yeah it looks pretty nice" Knuckles added.

"Yeah it does" Shadow agreed.  
"Anyway, we just came over to apologize for our behavior" Tails explained.

"Yeah it was stupid..." Knuckles admitted.

"Yeah...but whose gonna get that second ticket?" Shadow asked.

"See, thats the thing...I kinda had to...sell the tickets to pay for the damages" Sonic said.

"WHAT? So now none of us can go?" Knuckles asked.

"UH...no?"

"Well we could always watch it on the TV" Tails said.

"Uh...interesting thing about that..." Sonic said.

"You sold the TV too?" Tails asked.

"Well it costed a LOT to fix your mess!" Sonic said.

"So what do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"Well there was change left over to buy another TV..." Sonic said.

Sonic takes out a portable TV which Shadow snatches.

"Ooh, not bad" Shadow said.

"Hey I cant see!" Knuckles protested.

"Let me see it!" Tails pleaded.

As the 3 fight over the Tv Sonic groans and decides to leave it be. He slinks into the next room and shuts the door behind him. He sighs in comfort and slides into a recliner.

"Sure I sold the Super Bowl tickets...but what they dont know is..." Sonic said.

Sonic presses a button and a huge screen TV appears behind the wall in front of him.

"I'd take HDTV over a football game ANY time!" he smiled.

"Hey Sonic" Amy said cheerfully arriving at the hedgehog's doorstep for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Ames" he said "Come in. We were just watching the football game"

And so, Amy walked into Sonic's house, hung her coat and joined the others in the living room as Knuckles and Shadow hooted and hollered over the football game. Not being a big football fan, she kind of slid herself onto the couch behind them and watched from afar.

"So uh...whose winning?"

"DALLAS!" Knuckles shouted happily.

"Just you wait, the Bears are staging a comeback!" Shadow said.

Tails just yawned with exhuastion "Whats the big deal, guys? BOTH teams are out of contention for the playoffs"

Amy, getting quickly bored herself went into the kitchen where she saw Sonic seasoning some kind of soup and making some stuffing.

"You need any help?" Amy asked, leaning against his stove.

"No...not really" Sonic said, adding some herbs to the stuffing.

"Hm, can I try some stuffing?" she asked, smiling, as stuffing had always been her favorite thanksgiving dish.

"Sure" Sonic shrugged as he went to get some more stuff.

Amy looked down and caught a whiff of the stuffing, it smelled a bit zesty but she tried it anyway, and quickly recoiled by the bitter taste. She wasn't sure how to tell Sonic but...

"Hey Sonic! This stuffing is WAAAY overseasoned" she blurted out.

"Amy..." Sonic growled, checking on the plump turkey in the oven "Dont you have something to do?"

"Not really," she shrugged, propping herself up onto the counter "The others are just watching some game with bears in it..."

"Well its kind of hard for me to cook with you complaining the whole time" Sonic said, disgruntled.

"Im not complaining about anything...ew... is that your salad? It looks rotting!"

"AMY!" Sonic growled "Get out, Im warning you!"

"Fine..." she said, somewhat offended "Geez..."

Amy didn't know why Sonic was so mad. Sonic always had been sensitive about his cooking though, or what he had called cooking. What he really did was just throw seasoning on everything making it incredibly spicy and very hard to eat at times. Apparently some things never changed.

In about an hour, the football game had ended (20-17 Chicago on a last second field goal) and the table was all set for thanksgiving. Amy sat down to await angry looks at everyone.

"What?" she asked.

"Lets just eat" Sonic said, changing the topic suddenly. Something weird was going on...

"So...howse your STUFFING?" Sonic snapped at Amy.

"Look" Amy said, scraping her plate with her fork as she shoved some food down her mouth "Im sorry about the stuffing thing, alright? I mean your stuffing's not SO bad... I mean it's especially uh..."

POOF!

Just then Amy found herself covered head to toe, WITH stuffing. She screamed as the goop went down her shirt and into her bra, as well as in her skirt. She got up awkrardly, a giant fork laying next to her. She had been shrunk down and was now standing in a pool of stuffing. The rest of the gang looked down at her with creepy looks on their faces. Amy shook the stuffing off her arms and legs and opened her shirt to get some of that out, but she was still covered with some stickiness and grease as the Sonic gang now began to lick their chops over her.

"You guys...?" Amy whimpered, brushing food chunks out of her pink hair "What are you doing?"

"Well you didnt like the dinner" Sonic said menacingly. "So now you ARE the dinner!"

"WHAT!" she screamed, sweat pouring down her cheeks, in addition to the gunk she was covered with "You guys wouldnt EAT me, would you? I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

No answer.

Suddenly Sonic reached his hand down, trying to grasp Amy off the plate. She ran away screaming, stepping through a puddle of gravy and jumping off her plate as Tails' hand soon cut her off, him looking down at her with a hungry look.

She ran the other way, then gasped out loud as a butter knife almost impaled her. She looked up to see Shadow licking his chops vigorously, a fork and knife in hand, ready to eat her. She turned the other way and hid behind the giant wine bottle.

The whole gang now circled the table to look for her, but she was fortunately well hidden behind the napkins and wine bottle. Suddenly Sonic's eyes glared at her through the transparent glass. Amy gasped when she soon realized she had been spotted.

She ran as fast as she could from Sonic's mighty grasp and took a brief rest on a fork handle, panting and heaving from exhuastion. Just then a giant fist pounded on the silver handle, flinging Amy hard into Sonic's chest, and landing in his palm.

"FINALLY!" he said "I have you now!"

"WAIT!" Amy screamed, trembling in Sonic's hand "You dont REALLY want to EAT me...do you?"

"Of course not" Sonic said.

"Whew!"

"NOT WITHOUT SALT!"

Amy sobbed as Sonic poured salt over her entire body, the particles stinging her body as she cried out. Sonic then carried her into the kitchen.

"Id imagine youd make a great soup!" Sonic said, dropping Amy into a pool of boiling soup in a pot.

Amy screamed as the soup burned her skin. Sonic then turned the temp up and Amy screamed as she swam to the edge of the pot and hung on tight, her bottom half still submerged in the soup and seering with pain as she suffered many burns. Sonic chuckled and poured her out into a bowl.

Amy flipped herself over and swam to the lip of the bowl. She jumped out, soaked with soup and ran as fast as she could, leaving distinct drippings all over the counter.

"Oh no you dont!" Sonic said, grabbing the girl off the counter.

Amy screamed as Sonic threw her onto the dining room table. Everyone was hanging over her, waiting to eat.

"AHH!" she gasped, looking up to see she was surrounded by the hungry giants that were once her friends. "Please dont eat me!"

Sonic grabbed her off the table and glared at her, shaking in his palm. He then proceeded to throw seasoning on her.

"Down you go!" Sonic said.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, as Sonic brought her into his mouth "PLEASE DONT EAT ME! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!"

Just then, she woke up back in her own bedroom, safe from harm, she sighed with relief to know she was her normal size and wasn't about to be Thanksgiving dinner. She woke up and headed to her bedroom door when she realized... it sure was hot... she realized just then that a glass door blocked her way out. She looked out to see that the Sonic gang were looking in on her and they were gargantuan.

"Dont worry" Sonic said "Shes almost done! Just a few more minutes"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Happy Birthday, buddy" Sonic said, unleashing unto the young fox what he thought was the greatest thing he had seen in his life.

Standing before Miles was a large pinball machine, a huge one, like the ones you'd find in arcades. It had animating lights, flashy bumpers and an awesome score panel. Tails could only look at it and feel the drool drip down his face.

"Ok, it's not THAT great" the somewhat disturbed hedgehog stated.

"Not that GREAT!" the overjoyed fox exclaimed now openly embracing the machine. "Its the greatest thing Ive ever seen..."

"Ok..." Sonic said nervously, backing away from the young fox and his beloved machine "You have fun now...bye"

Slowly, Sonic steps out of the room, and once the door creaks shut, Tails looks over at his shiny new machine and grins with joy.

Within minutes, Tails, with his amazing knowledge of all things technical is able to hook up the pinball machine when suddenly a big booming voice filled the room, taking the young fox aback.

"ENTER NAME!" the voice demanded.

"Are you...talking to me?" Tails asked the machine, where the voice appeared to come from.

"ENTER NAME NOW!" the machine shouted again, it's voice seeming frustrated and impatient now.

"Uh... Tails..." he said nervously.

"Ok..." the machine responded in a surprisingly gentle voice now "Welcome...TAILS...to Pinball World Mach 2! Are you ready to play?"

"Am I EVER!" the fox exclaimed, now leaning over the machine, his fingers eagerly resting on the buttons to activate the flippers.

"Choose a mode" the machine said.

Tails looked up the screen to notice 3 options:

"NORMAL MODE" "SUPER HARD MODE" "OTHER MODE"

Tails decides to start on normal and hits the button on the screen to do just that. The pinball machine then whirs to life and the silver pinball drops just below Tails, ready to go. He releases the lever and watches it spin.

"FIRST LEVEL: GREEN VALLEY" the machine proclaimed.

Whoa! Suddenly some plastic tree bumpers flipped up into the air and a calm soothing song played. It really WAS a pinball world. Tails looked on excitedly as he flicked the ball around, the whole table suddenly displaying the valley theme. After reaching 10,000,000 points the screen began to flash.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE CLEARED GREEN VALLEY! NOW YOU MUST TAKE ON THE CENTRAL CITY LEVEL"

Just then the music changes and the board actually flips over changing to a city theme now. Wow Tails thought as he continued to play this wonderful pinball game, unlike any he's seen, this table must have multiple boards.

After playing a while longer Tails realized that the city themed board was a bit harder. The bumpers were harder to reach and little car sliders would move across the screen and sometimes deflect his ball back towards him quickly.

Soon enough, however, Tails would wrap up with the city level and the board would change again, into a land called "FROZEN FROSTLANDS". This level was the toughest one yet, with small icicles popping up out of nowhere to push the ball the wrong way. There were also large chunks of ice bumpers that could knock the ball backwards towards the flippers. Getting the high score here would be tough until Tails finally does it, realizing it's been about an hour since he started playing. He thought the board would change again but instead there was a disturbing cracking sound.

"BOSS LEVEL!" the machine bellowed as a giant standing Abominable Snowman creature stood, at least twice the size of the ball. The snowman boss moved around making it difficult to strike at and the icicles would occasionally surround the imaginary creature to protect it. Tails finally hits the thing only so his ball is deflected down the middle for the loss.

"SORRY. YOU MUST LOOP THE BALL AROUND AND HIT BOSS FROM BEHIND TO WIN!"

"Aw, that was my last ball too..." Tails groaned "I wish you had told me before..."

"YOU DIDNT ASK" the machine snapped back.

Confused as to why the machine was able to talk and interact with him, he still decided to play into the night. Eventually it had been 12 hours he had been playing this amazing pinball world, and the rest of the Sonic gang began to worry.

"You go in" Knuckles whispered, slinking behind the door to Tails house.

Inside it was pitch black, only the lights of the pinball machine illuminating Tails living room where he stayed leaning over the pinball table with a zombie-like enthusiasm that scared everyone who looked onward. Fact was, noone there was dumb enough to even TRY to go in there.

"There's no way Im bothering that dude..." Sonic said, backing off.

"Well SOMEONE has to go in..." Amy whined "This isn't healthy for him..."

"Then why dont YOU go in?" Knuckles asked her.

"Ok, fine. I will" she said, slowly walking in.

In the dark, all Amy could see was the pinball lights and Tails, she nervously advanced forwards towards the young fox and tapped him on the shoulder. Tails suddenly snapped his back and growled loudly, sending Amy fleeing out of the house, hiding behind Sonic.

"Not so easy, is it?" Sonic asked.

"That dude's possessed!" Amy said, still shaking.

"Someone's got to pull the plug!" Knuckles said.

"Im not going back in there" a defensive and scared Amy whined.

"Ok, I'LL go in" Sonic said "I'll just go in and try to start some small talk... then one of you can sneak in and unplug the machine..."

And thus, Sonic slinked in, completely unsure if he would ever come back alive or not. Knuckles and Amy just glanced at each other nervously, the same burning question in their minds as they sat and wondered...

"Whose gonna go in?"

"Im not going in!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well SOMEONE'S gotta go!" Amy said.

Meanwhile, inside, Sonic got up behind Tails, noticing that he was stiff and frozen at the pinball table, only his fingers vibrating to activate the flippers.

"Uh...hey Tails whats up?" he asked nervously, staying as far away as he can from the zombified fox.

"MUST...CLEAR ICE LEVEL!" Tails said, now twitching erratically.

"I see..." Sonic said, dumbfounded now. "Well uh...I guess I'll see...you around..."

Sonic looks nervously back at the door to notice both Knuckles and Amy are gone. The 2 must have chickened out, he thought, and went over to unplug the game himself.

"STOP!" Tails screamed, not yet noticing he's let his last ball slip down the hole again.

Just then the cursed GAME OVER message appears and Tails shouted cuss words in defeat, glaring at the infernal screen, then over at Sonic who was slowly sneaking over towards the outlet.

"NO WAIT!" Tails shouted frantically "I havent even tried the 'OTHER MODE'!"

Tails reached forward quickly and hit the button to activate other mode, suddenly the room went darker for a second and then lit up quickly, the machine began glowing before Tails' eyes.

"Sorry Tails, but this is for your own good" Sonic said, reaching for the plug, but soon became confused when he didn't hear Tails' screams of agony "Tails?"

He turned around to see Tails had vanished... but where had he gone?

"TAILS?" Sonic asked, looking nervously around. It had been a small room, so there weren't many places he could have gone. Just then he couldve sworn he heard the young fox's voice, but it was coming from... the pinball machine...?

"SONIC!" he screamed upwards at his now giant friend. He had somehow become... imprisoned inside the pinball machine.

"TAILS?" Sonic asked, looking down into the slot where the ball is usually loaded to see his tiny friend in there inside. He reached for the lever, unable to hear Tails screams as he pulled it back and snapped his friend into the playing field.

"LEVEL ONE: GREEN VALLEY" the machine exclaimed, the screen glowing as Tails bounced around rapidly inside the pinball board.

"You know, this IS kinda fun" Sonic said "uh...I mean...hang in there lil buddy!"

Tails gasped nervously as he slid downwards, his whole world tilted. Before he hit bottom however he would find himself thwacked hard in the back by the plastic flipped.

"OUCH!" he screamed as he spiraled into some mountainous bumpers, racking up tons of bonus points "SONIC...HELP ME!"

Tails screamed again as he was almost vacum sucked into a bonus slot and richocheted around the course. Sonic was unable to hear most of the screaming as the thick durable glass over the machine blurred Tails' feeble voice out.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed, his voice blurred by the fact that hes now swirling back and forth around a long and winding tube. He's suddenly plopped down onto another ramp where a flipper is able to smash him back into a bumper.

"I cant just let this thing kick me around!" a frustrated Tails thought as he once again fell towards the flipper, but what could he do? Maybe if he coudl muster up enough bonus points to escape the level, he could escape the machine.

And thus Tails decided to defy the rules of the machine and let his Tails fly him towards a bumper instead. He smacked the bumper with his tail a few times to add up some bonus points until...

"YOU HAVE CLEARED LEVEL ONE!" the machine said.

But just then the table flipped before Tails eyes... to the second level...

"CENTRAL CITY!"

"Ooh hold on Tails" Sonic said "This is getting good"

Tails nervously, ran upwards, trying to avoid the inevitable as he slid closer towards the flipper that would whack him into submission. Just then he gasps as he hears a beeping sound approach him. Suddenly several moving bumpers attacked him in the form of cars. He nervously dashed out of the way and sprung into some bumpers, feeling a massive headache as he tumbled down and Sonic bounced him around the arena yet again.

Finally Tails had some time to recover as the world around him transformed again into a tracherous iceland. In this world, Tails felt more scared than ever as the pinball table had become a slick and slippery hazard as he was slung around, dodging as fatally sharp icicles almost cut him in half. He closed his eyes through most of the dreaded expierience, bouncing around the arena until suddenly... the BOSS STAGE came up again and the thunderous abominable snowman appeared before Tails.

"Meep"

The huge creature advanced towards Tails knocking him back onto the flipper as Sonic thwapped him past the snowman. It was just then Tails remembered he had to hit the creature from behind, so with barely any footing he slipped himself into the backside of the snowman and hit him with this tail, causing it to let out a loud growl that repeled Tails from it as it glowed red and slid away. He had done it. He defeated the boss. That mustve meant the game was over... but it wasn't...

Just then the floor tiles glowed red and a strange mist filled the area as the area changed just one last time.

"FINAL BOSS" the machine announced "YOU MUST DEFEAT... THE PHOENIX DRAGON!"

"The what!" Tails cried.

Just then the area became a terrible dungeon with lava and traps scattered about, in addition to the annoying bumpers and in the middle of it all appeared a creature with massive wings and glowing yellow eyes. A huge bumper... er... boss, known as the PHOENIX DRAGON!

Tails gasped and fear and ran but as he ran he slipped back into the flippers which forced him into the creature who slapped him with his wings. There was no way Tails had a hope of just ramming into that thing to defeat it. He needed to find a way. Of course... he just noticed there was a side ramp he could loop up and over to land on TOP of the dragon, but the creature was continously on the move so it would take precise timing from him AND Sonic as the creature began spewing plastic fireballs towards Tails. The fireballs bounced around the course as Tails had no choice but to duck towards the flippers to avoid them. Sonic bounced Tails towards the ramp when the phoenix dragon knocked him away again.

A little more determined this time Sonic really pounded Tails with the flipper and Tails started flying up so avoid the dragon's attack and slip into the tube, he looped aroud and jumped out at the right time. The dragon tried dropping a fireball but he would fail and Tails would slam into the creature to destroy it for good.

After all this, the lights dimmed and the game was finally over. Tails was deposited out of the machine and landed in the palm of Sonic's hand.

"Woah" he said, looking up at Sonic "Im still small..."

"COOL!" a very erratic Sonic said. He then stuck Tails back into the machine.

"SONIC! NO!"

"Oh cmon!" Sonic said "This is so cool! I wanna play again...! Hey Knuckles, Amy! Come here!"

Later...

"Wow, this is awesome!" Amy said.

"Totally" Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Tails, on the other hand wasn't too happy with the end result, stuck to be the pinball inside the machine for what could be forever.

"Aw...I lost" Amy said, scooping Tails out of the machine.

"Its alright" Sonic said "Just pop him back into the machine and start another round"

"Okay" she said cheerfully sticking the young fox back into his plastic prison.

"AMY! NO!" he shouted as the machine whirred to life again.

Oh well, he thought, they had to get tired of it SOMETIME 


	5. Episode 5: Spook

Nosfer-ed-u

It was a quiet day at the cul-de-sac while Ed Edd and Eddy were selling home-made fairy cakes.  
⌠Double D, I told you no-one would buy our stinkin▓ fairy cakes!■ Eddy shouted at Edd.  
⌠They▓re yummy!■ Ed told Eddy while devouring one of their cakes. Many hours passed and not a single fairy cake was sold. Eddy then got mad and tore down their fairy cake stand. Then Courage walked to Eddy and asked him, ⌠Could I have a fairy cake, please?■ This made Eddy even more mad.  
That night, Eddy lay in bed. A cold wind shook the curtains. In flew a huge vampire bat.  
⌠Stupid insects!■ Eddy mumbled and swatted the bat with a rolled up magazine.  
The bat then changed into Sarah. She had fangs and a black cape.  
⌠Sarah, what are you doing here?■ Eddy shouted at Sarah.  
⌠I▓m a vampire and I▓ve come to suck your blood!■ Sarah hissed at Eddy while floating. She then cackled maniacally and spreaded fog around Eddys room. Sarah▓s shadow then began strangling Eddy▓s shadow. Eddy then ran out of his house and ran over to Edds house.  
Edd then answered the door, ⌠Eddy!■ Edd complained, ⌠For the last time, I can▓t make a solar-powered tree!■ ⌠No, Double D! Sarah▓s been acting scary and all, she says that she▓s an umpire that sucks blood! Do cricket players really suck blood?■ Eddy explained.  
⌠No, Eddy. Sarah is a VAMPIRE. Vampires have quite a history of raising terror and sucking blood. Now lets go in and FIND A PLACE TO HIDE ME!!!!■ Edd told Eddy, ⌠Would hiding under the bed avoid vampire attack?■.  
Edd and Eddy were in Edd▓s house. Thunder struck and Eddy couldn▓t believe what he saw outside the window. There floated Vampire Sarah and the rest of the children of the cul-de-sac as vampires. Sarah flew in and then tried to suck Edd▓s blood. In came Ed who was running around screaming.  
⌠Help me, Double D!■ Ed cried, ⌠My air conditioning has broken! Why is Sarah a vampire?■ Eddy then held out a crucifix. ⌠Crucifixes can stop vampires easily!■ Eddy exclaimed. He then held out the crucifix to Sarah and bonked her on the head with it and Ed, Edd and Eddy ran. The next day, the three Eds were having a discussion on the vampires.  
⌠None of the kids took part in our scams as vampires come out at night,■ Edd explained, ⌠Daylight makes vampires crumble to dust. Vampires also hate garlic, mirrors and stakes. So we must work together to exterminate the vampires.■ ⌠Could they be evil super-intelligent vampires with the powers of a witch from the T-Shirt producing planet named Renmoiney?■ Ed interrupted Edd.  
⌠Double D! Do you really think we should kill all the other kids of the cul-de-sac, after all they▓ve done for us?■Eddy told Edd, ⌠It seems such a cool idea!■ That night, Ed, Edd and Eddy prepared for the killing of the vampires. They had mirrors on their hats, stakes in their hands and garlic around their necks. They went outside and suddenly Vampire Sarah jumped out of the air and cackled. She smelt the garlic and looked into the mirror and crumbled.  
⌠We killed Vampire Sarah but forgot about the mummy and the witch!■ Ed told Eddy and Edd. A mummy strangled Eddy and a witch turned Edd into a frog. ⌠I need some time to think about this.■ Ed exclaimed ⌠You stupid Ed!■ the witch and mummy shouted angrily, ⌠How could you defeat us?■ ⌠Buttered Toast!■ Ed replied.  
⌠Noooooooooooooooooooo!■ the witch and mummy cried. They then melted away. They then muttered, ⌠The words ▒Buttered Toast can defeat any member of the undead...■ Ed had an idea.  
⌠...except vampires!■ the remains of the witch and mummy continued. The remains went down the drain. Ed▓s idea wasn▓t going to work.  
Ed Edd and Eddy then saw a huge castle with a sign reading ▒Vampire Castle I mean Clock Castle No Vampires at all▓.  
⌠No vampires in the castle!■ Eddy exclaimed, ⌠Vampires definately hang out in Chinese Restaurants.■ Ed, Edd and Eddy slowly came closer to the Chinese Restaurant. Inside, they found all the kids in the cul-de-sac eating Chinese food. After killing the vampires, Ed, Edd and Eddy stepped outside and saw loads of vampires everywhere.  
⌠What▓s going on?■ Edd screamed. A vampire clock swooped down from the castle.  
⌠I shall change the world into vampires and take over!■ the vampire clock cried, ⌠Also I shall give money to Oxfam but that▓s beside the point! You three are the only people in the world who are not vampires!■ The full moon arose from the sky. Ed Edd and Eddy changed into werewolves. The vampire clock spread sneezing powder on the werewolves and they sneezed their heads off-literally! Ed, Edd and Eddy woke up and found it was all a dream. They saw that they were sleeping in the same bed, which was a coffin. They found they had long pointed fangs and black capes. Eddy looked out of the window and saw the full moon. He then turned into a werewolf and attacked Ed and Edd who also turned into werewolves.

Mop, Look and Listen

The City of Townsville and Top of the Pops is live in Townsville!  
⌠Now for Steps!■ the Top of the Pops commentator shouted. Steps came on but the trapdoor on the stage opened and they fell to the basement. Then, five mops came on stage.  
⌠I am Moppo!■ one of the mops told the audience, ⌠My cohorts are Moppa, Moppe, Moppi and Moppu. This is the new pop band, Last of the Mops! Mops used to rule the world. Most of us died and you use their corpses to scrub your floor. With our pop music, we shall take over and you shall pay!■ They then played a great pop song named ▒We are the mops▓.  
Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls were watching TV while they were having a tea party with Courage the Cowardly Dog.  
⌠More tea?■ Courage asked the Powerpuff Girls.  
⌠No, Courage! We have to stop the mops from their plan and this is a private residence, man! Leave, Courage!■ Blossom insisted. Courage left and the PPG flew to the studio. The mops had everyone hypnotised and made the audience give the mops a massage. The Powerpuff Girls were about to beat up the mops when Moppu disagreed with them.  
⌠We are the last of the mops. Beating us up might kill us and you▓d get in trouble!■ Moppu explained. The mops slaves beat the Powerpuff Girls up. The mops then clicked their fingers and they teleported into the Mayors office. They played their song and the Mayor let them take over. Blossom found this out and told the girls.  
⌠We can▓t destroy an endangered species!■ Bubbles told Blossom.  
⌠What are we to do?■ Buttercup wondered Blossom then had an idea. The PPG flew to the Maqyors office and found the last five of the mops in the Mayors desk. They were cackling gleefully. Blossom took their equipment and sang ▒Love makes the World go round through the microphone so loud, the curse was broken. The people of Townsville formed an angry mob and ran towards the mops.  
⌠You humans don▓t deserve to rule the world!■ Moppa explained, ⌠We mops are the true rulers of this puny planet. Mops invented pop music, not humans! Mops invented electricity, not humans! Mops discovered gravity...■ ⌠We get the point!■ Blossom shouted.  
⌠Anyway,■ Moppa continued, ⌠I say we should wipe out the human race and use their corpses to wipe the floors. Perhaps we can destroy all TVs and multiplexes and make a new type of entertainment. Maybe all humans can be sent to a different planet! Vote for the best plan!■ 50 percent of the people voted for the second plan, 45 percent voted for the third plan and 5 percent voted for the irst plan. The mops new form of entertainment was watching grass grow on a bowling rink.  
⌠This is boring!■ Buttercup shouted, ⌠How can we defeat the mops? How?■ Blossom had another idea. The mops were tied to a rocket and was sent to outer space. Blossom was relieved that the nightmare was over. Just then, The Great Gazoo Came along "There you 5 are, Trying to Snag The Planet From The Humans Are You"  
"The Great Gazoo!" The Girls Shouted So once again the day is saved thanks to the Great Gazoo!  
⌠SHUT UP!■ Moppi complained, ⌠We all dislike you!■

The Storker

Dexter was just completing his latest invention when all his electricity blew out. Dexter then caught an evil stork taking out all the wires making the electricity blow out.  
⌠Stork! You have intrerrupted my invention by blowing out my electricity. Are you Dee Dee?■ Dexter shouted at the stork.  
⌠I am not your sister!■ the stork told Dexter in a chilling voice, ⌠I shall destroy electricity. Hospitals cannot heal the sick and deliver babies without precious electricity!■ The stork then took an axe and started chopping up Dexter▓s machines. Then Courage the Cowardly Dog came up to Dexter.  
⌠Storks are pure evil, Dexter. They used to deliver babies but now that they use hospitals, they seem pretty ravenous.■ Courage explained.  
⌠That▓s it! The stork wants revenge because all the babies are now delivered by electricity so we wants it to be destroyed!■ Dexter thought, ⌠I have to stop him!■ Just then, he was called to dinner. Since there was no electricity, they used candles. The stork was at the table as well.  
⌠Greetings people. It is an honor to be a dinner guest. I hope you▓ll appreciate my evil and nefarious plan. Soon, hospitals will no longer deliver babies!■ the stork explained, ⌠A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!■ The stork bolted down his food and left. Dexter thought for a moment. The stork than began eating all the wires. Dexter then ran to the stork.  
⌠Stop destroying electricity, you buffoon!■ Dexter shouted at the stork. The stork began getting angry and then pulled out an axe.  
⌠It▓s time I finished you off once and for all!■ the stork cackled. Dexter shuddered in fear. ⌠I▓ll give you this axe if you let me blow up the house!■ the stork continued.  
⌠I do not accept!■ Dexter answered. The stork was angry so he took a plunger that will black out the whole universe▓s electricity. He was about to activate it when Courage took the plunger and threw it in the dustbin. As it went in the dustbin, the plunger got activated therefore blacking out the universe. Thus Making XANA Able To Destroy The Universe. He Did Just that, One Big Bang Later, Kim Possible is Screwy, with Age Regression 


	6. Episode 6: Perbody's Nerfact

It was March 17, yes the day o' the Irish, yes the day where green is the best color, yes the day where...

"Okay, they get it, its Saint Patricks day!" Tails blurted out at last.

Oh it is? I was referring to national drunken green awareness day but we'll go with that.

Anyway, Tails was bored when he awoke that morning so for the heck of it he decided to work on his new shrink ray, and in a completely unrelated sidenote he also had finished hemming his leprecaun overalls but they had shrunk in the wash and were too small for him to wear.

Anyway, while working on his shrink ray, Sonic, Amy and some of the others arrived for their Drunken Green Aware... I mean, St Patrick's Day party.

"Hey Tails, where should I put the corn beef cabbage?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just leave it on the table" Tails said from the other room, still working digilently on his shrink ray as the others crowded into Tails living room.

"Ah yeah" Sonic sighed "Ive been looking forward to this St. Patrick Day's party for a looong time"

"St Patricks day?" Knuckles asked "I thought it was 'Drunken Green Awareness day'"

"Hey Tails" Amy asked "Where are you anyway?"

"Oh down here finishing tinkering with my shrink ray" Tails said.

"SHRINK RAY?" Amy asked nervously, having a phobia of being small that started when she was a kid.

"Dont worry Amy" Tails said, as the others came downstairs to see him "As long as there's no chaos emerald in it, it shouldn't work"

Just then out of nowhere a chaos emerald appeared and attracted itself to Tails machine.

The gang backed away, except for Tails as a flash devoured the room. When they came downstairs they saw Tails only a few inches high now.

"AHH!" he screamed "Look at me, Im small!"

"Heh heh" Knuckles chuckled "Serves you right for building a shrink ray"

"Well I didnt think it could work!!" Tails said "Oh well, the shrinking should only be temporary"

"Well as long as its gonna wear off soon," Amy asked, slightly smiling "Why dont you put on the leprecaun overalls that you said had shrunk in the wash..."

"Yeah, shes right, you should wear those" Sonic said.

"Well okay I guess" Tails said, as he dressed in leprecaun garb, now leprecaun size "So what do you think?"

"Oh its so cute" Amy laughed "You look like a real leprecaun"

"Yeah, better hope he doesnt get mistaken for a real leprecaun" Knuckles added.

"Aw, there's no such things as real leprecauns" Sonic said.

Just then many small Irish voices were heard chattering and tittering and suddenly an out pour of green surrounded the gang as several few inch tall fellows swarmed Tails.

"Our brother!" one leprecaun said, grabbing Tails by the arm "Come with us to the celebration!"

"What? WAIT!" Tails said "Im not really..."

"Surely ye must jest!" the leader of the 'cauns said to Tails "You have the height of a leprecaun, the clothes of a leprecaun, thats good enough for us"

"Wait, wait wait" Sonic said, several inches taller than the small invaders "You cant just TAKE Tails away, he's our friend"

"Aye, he'll be hanging with US now, laddie" the leprecaun said.

"Wait" Tails said "Dont I get a say in this?"

"No, now lets go!" another leprecaun proclaimed and the gang carried Tails out quickly, too quickly for any of the gang to do anything but stare in awe.

"You just HAD to have him try on the leprecaun suit!" Sonic said to Amy.

"Well I didnt think THAT would happen!" she replied.

"Its been, what? 46 episodes and youre surprised about THAT happening?" Sonic asked, referring to the fact that they had seen weirder things happen in previous episodes of the online story series they happened to participate in.

"Ok ok" Amy said "So what do we do?"

"Well, lets follow them..." Sonic said, "they werent that fast"

"Look, theres a straggler" Knuckles said, pointing to a leprecaun who was too fat to fit through the cellar window. Finally he slipped through the crack and the Sonic gang chased him outside.

"Wheres he going?" Amy whispered

"I cant see..." Sonic said.

The plump leprecaun crept along Tails backyard and, first checking both ways slipped under a tree.

"WOAH!" Sonic said, "Howd he do that?"

"Must be a secret entrance or something" Knuckles said.

"But we're too big to get in..." Amy whimpered.

"Unless..." Sonic said. "Tails shrink ray"

"Ohhhhh no..." Amy shrieked "No way am I gonna get... small..."

"Whats your small phobia about anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Well it all started when I was five and... guys? Guys, whered you go?? Oh crap" Amy said, having realizing she was shrunk down already by the time she finished talking.

"Ok, whose next?" Sonic smiled, holding the shrink ray.

Meanwhile, the hearty leprecauns took Tails down to some place underground where they had banners and everything set up for a huge party.

"And now... we feast!" the head leprecaun said.

"Feast? You mean for St Patrick's Day???" Tails asked.

"Nooo silly" the leprecaun said "Nobody here celebrates THAT silly day... here we celebrate... NATIONAL DRUNKEN GREEN AWARENESS DAY!!"

Tails gasped as thousands of bottles of beer were being made in a huge brewery underground. Huge machinery was fermenting wheat and beer was being constantly processed and sent down to a lower chamber for consumption.

"And now we begin the great celebration!" the leprecaun laughed.

"What celebration?" Tails asked "All it looks like to me is a bunch of mindless drinking..."

"Thats cuz it IS a bunch of mindless drinking!" the leprecauns replied "The whole idea of this day is to get SO drunk, the only color you can SEE is green"

Just then, Knuckles, Amy and Sonic arrived at the brewery. The lepreauns screamed with fear.

"This place is hideous" Amy shrieked.

"It smells really bad" Sonic said.

"Its beautitful..." Knuckles said, entranced by the mass production of beer.

"AHHHH! OUTSIDERS!" the leprecauns screamed.

"No, theyre my friends" Tails said.

"FRIENDS?! You must be drunk" he said.

"Im not drunk"

"Of course ye are, we ALL are, we're Irish!" the leprecaun said. "Now let's do something stupid and reckless to get rid of the intruders! TALLY HO!"

"Uh Sonic...?" Amy asked nervously "What are we gonna do now?"

"Uh... RUN!" Sonic screamed as the leprecauns ran after them with pitchforks and torches, and some of them with mugs of beer.

"My mom always told me not to get shrunk and chase after leprecauns!" Amy cried "Why didnt I listen?"

"Just keep running!" Sonic screamed as the leprecauns advanced.

Just then Tails felt an odd tingling sensation. Uh oh, he thought to himself, Im growing back to normal size!

Tails ran after the leprecauns as they continued chasing his friends up and down through the tunnels. Tails soon realized that he had reached the top of the tunneling when he looked down to see a LONG way down to a vat of fermented wheat and alchohol.

"Stand back, Amy!" Sonic said "Its time to fight back!"

Sonic side kicked the leprecauns back and they stumbled back into Tails who fell over and landed in the vat of beer.

"Aye" the leprecaun leader sighed "We REALLY shoulda put a railing up there"

"Well we would have, if SOMEONE didnt keep getting DRUNK on the job!" another leprecaun commented.

"What are you talking about? You were drunk too!"

"We're ALL drunk! We're freakin' Irishmen!"

"Hey, pointed headed freaks!" Sonic said "What just happened to Tails?"

"Aye, I reckon it wont be long now until hes processed into beer!"

"Weve gotta do something!" Amy screamed, as the vat of wheat and alchohol was poured down a tube. Just then there was a terrible grinding sound.

"TAILS!!!" they all screamed.

Just then the grinding stopped and a rumbling began. The machinery suddenly bursted with Tails big enough to bust through it.

"Cmon guys!" Tails said "We've gotta get outta here!"

"AYE OUR BEER!" the leprecauns screamed as the brewery was being torn apart sending fermented wheat and beer flying everywhere.

Finally in a huge explosion the beer sprung up to above ground and the whole gang were shot up out of the ground.

"Aye, all our beer is RUINED!" the leprecaun said.

"What do we do now? I cant be sober! Im Irish!"

"Did you ever consider doing work where youre NOT drunk all the time?" Sonic suggested.

"Not drunk? Is THAT how our forefathers behaved? I mean, really!"

"Actually Irish had to overcome many burdens and did a lot of hard work in society when they..." Amy began.

"I dont want to hear it lassie!" the leprecaun snapped "I just want want my BEER!"

"Um... well good luck with that" Tails said, now nearly normal size.

"Wait, can we please celebrate Drunken Green Awareness day with YOU?" the leprecauns asked.

"Well...alright" Tails said, opening the door for them.

"But Tails..." Amy said "How come youre growing back and we're still small?"

"Well it shouldnt be much longer until youre my size again" Tails said, "so dont worry about it"

"But I HATE being small..." Amy sighed "It all started when I was five and... HEY, does anyone listen to me?"

And so the gang, leprecauns and all sat down to a nice St. Patrick... I mean Drunken Green Awareness day dinner.

"HAPPY DRUNKEN GREEN AWARENESS DAY EVERYONE!"

It was a normal day in Station Square, or at lest it is for the moment. Amy, Cream and Rouge were having a girl's day out shopping, giving Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all the free time to do what ever they wanted.

"So Tails, what are you going to do?" Knuckles asked

"Well, I suppose I could use this time to try and get rid of that evil Chao" at that moment the three heroes turned round to see an evil looking chao (With an angry looking face and razor sharp teeth) glaring while pointing a finger threateningly at them and then running off after a while Sonic then said, "That was weird, anyway I'm going to get a burger and HEY WHERE'S MY WALLET?!?"

"Amy, are you sure it was a good idea to take Sonic's wallet for shopping? Remember what happen last time back in Episode 10" Rouge said as they walk out of the mall

"You can talk, After all, you took Knuckles' wallet" Amy replied. Little did the stupid Hedgegirl and her friends know what trouble lies ahead for them.

"Hey, You can't call me that"

I can and I will so shut up Amy and continue with the story. OOOH DISSED!

"You know, you need to grow up..." Amy sighed.

Anyway as I was saying, as they turned round the corner, a net missed them by inches and yet the idiots didn't even notice.

"Hey!"

I said shut up, ooooohhhh, Im on fire!

"Darn" a voice from the shadows said, hearing the voice Amy, Rouge and Cream turned round to see a creature of pure unspeakable horror stepping out from the shadows. It's hideous face twisted into a sickening grin, it was. the dogcatcher!

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH wait a minute," Rouge said, "Why should we be scared of this?"

"Well this must be my luckily day," the dogcatcher said as he slowly crept closer, "Three new dogs to put into the pound"

"You just had to ask?" Cream said as she turned and ran, followed closely by Amy and Rouge.

The three girls ran as fast they could; yet the dogcatcher ran just as fast, slowly gaining on them. As they reached a corner the three girls run off into different directions, hoping to lose him, yet for Amy the dogcatcher was too quick for her and was soon caught in the net.

Cream and Rouge soon met up again

"Where's Amy?" Cream asked as she stopped running to catch her breath,

"The dogcatcher must have got her" Rouge said as the bat also stopped, witched proved to be a bad move, for as soon as she did they were both caught in the dogcatcher's net.

SLAM! Amy, Rouge and Cream soon found themselves locked up in dog pound as the dogcatcher walked away.

"Well this stinks" Amy said as she sat down.

"Hold on," Rouge said as she began to look through her pockets, "I think I may still have my cell phone on me"

Finding her cell phone, Rouge quickly dialled Sonic's number. With the chance of freedom being so close, Amy, Cream and Rouge gathered around the phone.

"Hi this is Sonic"

"Sonic, it's Rouge, we been."

"Or it would be if I was here, please leave a message after the beep" Rouge let of a frustrated sigh as the answering machine ended.

"Sonic, Some dogcatcher mistook me, Amy and Cream as dogs and locked us in the pound, get here as fast as you can and get us out of here"

Half an hour later

"Sonic should have been here by now" Cream said.

"You know this place isn't so bad," Amy said as she started looking around the place, "I'm mean, sure I'll be pleased when Sonic gets here but I

"I know what you mean," Rouge said "once you get use to the place, its really good place to live in"

And sure enough, the three girls start to get use to being locked up, an hour later Sonic, Knuckles and Tails arrived to get them out.

"Sonic what took you so long?" Rouge asked the blue hedgehog.

"We were trying to get the money needed to get you three out"

"Look pal," Knuckles said to the dogcatcher, "Were here to get Rouge, Amy and Cream out of here"

"Well the fee to get those three out is $25000"

"25000 bucks? We don't have that much"

With a sigh, Sonic turn to Rouge and said, "Sorry, but it looks like you three are going to be a bit longer"

"Sonic no..." Amy whined, in her small cage.

"Its alright, we should be back in about a week..." Sonic said.

"Ok..." Amy sighed.

And so the 3 got used to eating dog kibble and drinking water with their tongues. They really had no choice since their cages had been so tight, they couldnt reach the water dish with their hands so they were all bending over and drinkin out of the dish with their tongues.

A week later, Sonic arrives to find the 3 girls drastically different than how he had left them. Amy was making grunting noises as she tried to scratch her own back with her foot. Rouge was running around in circles trying to bite her butt and Cream was sitting there panting.

"There," Sonic said as he gave the dogcatcher the large amount of money, "that's the fee, now let Cream, Rouge and Amy go"

"Thanks for getting us out Sonic" Amy said as she gets out of the cage with Rouge and Cream.

"Um.It was no problem Amy" Tails said.

At Sonic's house

"So what should we do know?" Knuckles asked Tails as Sonic amused himself by throwing a ball for Amy, Cream and Rouge to chase.

"Well you know, I wanted to have a pet dog," Sonic said, joining in the conversation.

"But they our friends" Tails said as he noticed Rouge, running around in circle trying to catch her tail. "You cant be thinking that we should treat them like dogs"

"They don't seem to mind" Sonic then noticed Amy, "NO AMY! NOT ON THE CARPET!"

"One of the first thing we should do is house brake them" Knuckles said.

And so, Amy, Rouge and Cream somehow became conditioned to live as dogs, sleeping where they wanted, chasing cats around outside and going to the bathroom at their own lesisure. In a week's time the 3 girls had become as close to dogs as a hedgehog, bat and rabbit could be. The once civilized and well clothed girls had become girls who could barely speak english and wore tattered clothes covered with mud.

"Fetch the stick Amy" Sonic said, tossing a stick towards Amy, witch she quickly caught in her mouth and brought it back to Sonic.

"Good girl," he said while patting her head, "Now sit, good girl".

"Okay Cream sit" Knuckles said as Cream sat down, "Good, now roll over"

"Okay, Knuckles" Cream said as she rolled over.

Next day

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were walking Amy, Rouge and Cream who were all wearing leashes and collars.

"Sonic, look at all the trees" Amy said as she sniffed one of them

"Sure Amy just as long as you remember not to use the carpet again"

"Hey Tails, hold this will you will me and Sonic bay some more stuff of the girls" Knuckles said as he and Sonic handed Tails all three of the leaches and headed into the pet store.

Tails started to think how every thing might be okay, until he heard Amy said,

"Hey look a Cat!"

When Sonic and Knuckles came out of the store, the first thing they saw was Rouge, Cream and Amy chasing a cat with Tails being drag after them, holding onto the leaches for dear life.

"Amy, Cream, Rouge, heel!" Knuckles and Sonic screamed, chasing after them.

HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA-- cough! Ahem! Sorry about that. Anyway, Welcome to the sequel of my LAST great horrible hit (nightmare at Pizza Hut). In this tale our friends enjoy some all new fears... no ketchup packets, out of salt, broken straws and in every drink despener... all there is is water... and diet coke. Sounds pretty scary doesn't it? Oh it is... for this is NO ordinary Burger King that the gang have decided to go to on this cloudy Friday afternoon. Oh no...it is actually a Burger King...FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION and haunted by the spirit of... well... I'll just start from the begginning...

Thursday night the gang met in Tails basement and drew straws to determine who would select the eating place for the following afternoon, this time around it would be Amy, who was very calm about her winning

"HA! In your face, you dumb fox! No Pizza Hut for you!" she screams "HA HA HA HA! So uh...I guess we can all go to Burger King then"

"Sounds alright to me, cant be much worse than Pizza Hut" Sonic says, shrugging.

"HEY! What was so bad about Pizza Hut anyway?" Tails asked defensively.

"Well lets see, the service was terrible, the pizza was sub-average and oh yeah, WE ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Sonic explains.

"Dont forget the fact that there was a flood of monstrous proportions!" Rouge adds.

"How DID we ever escape that flood?"

"Uh... y'know, Im not sure...but, anyway, tommorow we'll all meet at Burger King" Sonic says.

And so the next day the gang met at Burger King, and not an old crappy one either, this Burger King had been built just recently, it had all the latest of Burger serving technology, computerized orders, automatic drink dispensers, and these really cool ketchup dispensers...

"Ok, we dont care about the ketchup dispensers" Sonic snaps.

"No, hes right, these ARE pretty cool" Tails says now examining the ketchup packets.

"So we just order by computer?" Rouge asks.

Duh! What part of computerized order do you NOT understand, Rouge?

"Hey! Are you insulting me AGAIN?" she shrieks.

No, ofcourse not...

"Well then..." Rouge says speaking into the computer "I'll have 2 cheeseburgers, medium fry, oh and a super size drink..."

"Uh Rouge? The SuperSize is only at McDonalds..." Tails says.

"And actually its not even there anymore Tails, a lot of McDonalds across the country are discontinuing it" Knuckles added.

"What? That's terrible!" Sonic says.

"And alas, true...may we all take a moment to salute the super size fries..." Knuckles said sadly.

-moment of silence-

"Ok...now that we're done saluting some fries... I want to order next" Tails says speaking into the computer "I'll have 2 king fries and... a kid's club meal"

"Kids Club Meal? What are you, 2?" Sonic taunts.

"Well...I'm still a child at heart!" Tails insisted.

"WHATEVER!" Sonic says, now whispering into the console himself "Yeah, I'll have a big kid's meal..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"WHAT? I... uh...gotta watch my figure" Sonic says.

"Sure ya do..."

"Um..I'll just some fries...no burgers for me" Amy says, now ordering into the computer.

"No burgers? Come on Amy, live a little" Sonic says.

"No way, that stuff goes straight to my hips" Amy replies.

"No burgers, eh?" the computer seems to snarl back, in a low, almost raspy voice.

"Um... is the console supposed to TALK to me Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Thats ridiculous, Amy, the console doesnt TALK..." Sonic replies.

"Yeah you're right...so whats our total...? What the..." Amy says, now consulting Sonic "Uh Sonic...doesnt that total look...wrong?"

Indeed it had... the number displayed on the LCD read 66666666666.66666666666666666666666 and as we all know 6 is the number of the devil!

"Really? I thought 3 was the number of the devil..." Tails interuppted.

"No thats the number of the easter bunny..." Knuckles says reassuringly.

"That IS odd, are you sure you totaled it up right?" Sonic asks.

Sonic keeps pressing the clear total button but to no avail, the console still reads that impossible total which soon starts to flash. Sonic sighs and heads towards the drink dispensers. Soon enough the food appears beside them, as if by magic.

"Enjoy your order" the computer speaks cheerfully.

"Well... that was odd, we never even paid for it..." Knuckles points out.

"Shh, just take it" Rouge says.

"Ok, ok "

And so the Sonic gang get their drinks and colorful packets of ketchup and sit down in a corner by the window. Noone couldve asked for a nicer day to go out on, and the food was okay too.

"I'm gonna need more ketchup" Amy announced.

Amy gets up and goes towards the ketchup dispensers but when she presses down the handle the only thing to come out, is a clear liquid, and it lands on the counter spelling out the words "YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED US". Amy backs away in fear and calls Sonic over.

"Sonic...does that look right?" she squeals in fear.

"What? All I see is some ketchup on the counter..." Sonic replies.

"Ketchup, no...it's... "

She looks to see that it IS ketchup but then, what is it she had seen earlier? Something wasn't right about this place, and Amy had to find out what...

"Come on Amy, I think those burger fumes have gone to your head..." Sonic says, pulling her back to the table.

"Aw, I wanna finish this burger but Im just so full, any of you want it?" Rouge asks.

"What? No way! You took a bite of it"

"Oh right, I guess I'll just throw it away then" she says with a heavy sigh.

And so Rouge goes to the garbage can and disposes of the unfinished hunk of beef. Seems simple enough, right? Wrong. Becuase by doing this she has offended the burger spirits...and by offending the burger spirits...well it's just not a good thing to do, okay?

And soon everyone starts to notice, although Tails is the first

"Whats with that blue ooze coming out of the walls?" Tails asked.

"What blue ooze?" Sonic asks, now turning around to see it "Oh man! What IS that?"

Indeed, and undeniably had there been a streak of blue oozy type substance that seemed to have at one time been running down the wall but it had now all but dried up. Suddenly all the doors slam shut, and there's an almost silent click, and yet one that every ear in the building could hear.

"Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this" Tails says.

"You know it IS kinda weird that we're the only ones here" Knuckles realizes.

"Um... well Im sure its nothing" Sonic says.

Sonic slowly inches over to the door and pulls on it with all his might, but cannot, as there is an ancient magical lock on the door... either that or he's just a weakling.

"HEY!"

"Yeah, really, why must our author be so verbally abusive?" Amy asks.

I could be physically abusive instead if you want

"Ugh...never mind..." Amy groans.

Alas Sonic pulls and pulls but with no luck. Just then something clocks him in the head and he falls to the ground. Amy, his beloved girlfriend, runs to his injured side at once, much concern in her eyes and... uh.. Amy?

"What? Oh I mean Oh... Sonic... Im so concerned for you..." Amy says, expressing no emotion whatsoever.

Well, that was...stupid. Anyway, as Amy comforts her fallen beloved she neglects to notice that the drink dispensers are going haywire, spurting out water and diet cola all over her friends. And it gets worse!

"I'll say it gets worse, I got a grease stain on this shirt... " Amy whined.

I MEANT THE FACT THAT YOUR VERY LIVES ARE IN DANGER!

"They are?"

Yes, you silly girl, for that object that clocked Sonic was a rusted...greasy...SPATULA

"AHHHHHH... NOO, wait did you say spatula? Who cares about that?" Amy asks indifferently.

Uh-oh. By displaying indifference towards the burger spirits she has angered them. The spatula that was once an inanimate object laying on the ground floats to live before Amy's very eyes and slaps her across the face. Just then the ovens burst open and beef flies at her face, followed by more spatulas.

"What's...happening?" Amy cries, now wiping the beef off her cheeks.

Suddenly the spatulas surround the young hedgehog filling her with fear and confusion. Just then, one of the spatulas sweeps her off her feet and knocks her onto the ground hard, another one gets under her back and yet another. The spatulas had been atempting to lift Amy and with a rusty creak they do, all 5 of them working together lift Amy's weight and drift her into the kitchen.

"AHHHHH! Wh-whats happening?" she screams.

Just then some salt is sprinkled on her, followed by ketchup and mustard in her hair.

"AHHH! You know how long that took to comb?! Im gonna have to wash it all night now" Amy screams again, now almost sobbing.

"There wont be another night for you" an eerie voice speaks.

Just then some deep humming noises began. She was in the kitchen, and these floating burgers were seasoning her, one of them had a chef's hat on. She gasped in terror. The burgers were planning to cook her.

"So...you dont like burgers? Now you shall BE one!" she hears a voice say.

"What? NO!" Amy screams, being helplessly taken towards the stove.

The spatulas flip Amy onto a large grill but she is still large enough to take up most of it.

"HA! Im too BIG to be cooked" Amy says, a bit of relief now overtaking her.

"Is that so? Take her to the deep frier!" the burger chef speaks.

"The deep frier? NO! Im too young to be deep fried!" Amy screams, her heart now racing as the burgers overtake her again.

But it was too late. Of course by now, Amys concerned friends had come to her aide... AHEM! Amys concerned FRIENDS!

"R-right! We have to help Amy..." Rouge says valiantly.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, coming to at last.

"Sonic! Those burgers are gonna cook Amy!" Tails shouted.

"What? Nooooooo!" Sonic screams.

Sonic dashes behind the counter but he was too late. The spatulas had shoved Amy into a huge machine, which began pumping and steaming. Amy inside had been sweltering and felt herself begin to shrivel up and shrink, sweat now coating her body. Her eyes widen in fear, knowing she only had a few more minutes to live at this point. When the process ends she had been shrunk to only a few inches high and was shiny from sweat. The now giant burger uses the spatula to flip Amy off her feet, then drags her back to the grill and flips her on, then begins flipping her up and down. Now coated in ketchup, shrunk to miniscule size and drenched in her own sweat and grease, Amy began to break down and cry, her own tears causing the grill to sizzle. The burger laughs and throws more salt on her., the salt now burning her skin with all the sweat. Finally Sonic dashes in.

"AMY! " he shouts looking down in horror at the deep-fried hedgegirl.

"Sonic! Hurry, turn the grill off" she screams, her tiny voice almost droned out by the loud sizzling of her own flesh cooking.

Sonic turns the dial but the wrong way

"OW! Off, you idiot!" she screams, tears and sweat now coating her face.

"Sorry, sorry"

Sonic turns it off and uses the spatula to scrape Amy off.

"Oh geez, you alright Amy?" Sonic asks, biting his lip. Indeed, it didn't look good for Amy, whose back had been scorched.

"Ive been better...now how do I get unshrunk?" she asks.

"Not sure if you can be, Amy... but dont worry about that right now, we need to get out of here" Sonic says.

"I dont think so!"

"Whats your deal? Why would you do this to an innocent girl?" Sonic asks.

"Innocent, hardly! She has defied the burger lords, and so have you!" the burger yells.

The burger then takes out 2 ketchup dispensers and squirts Sonic with them. Sonic whacks the burger back with the spatula (putting Amy in his other hand). The burger reeled back and latched itself onto Sonic's face. Sonic places Amy on the counter behind him as he shoves the burger into the oven in front of him and quickly slams it inside. Then he scoops Amy off the counter and runs back to his friends.

"Amy, you alright?" Rouge asked.

Amy could barely speak it was so traumatic. Right now her clothes were so fried that they cracked when you touched them, she hair was ruined with ketchup and mustard and she smelled like a sweaty hamburger, not to mention she was about the size of one, all she could do at this point was let out a long sob.

"ARGH! Thats it! We have to do something to avenge Amy" Rouge says.

"But what? I dont want to get cooked" Tails says in fear.

"Well neither do I, that would suck, I mean first they shrink you, then they..."

"You know, youre not really helping" Amy growls.

"Right well..."

Just then a half dozen burgers had surrounded them, each with spatulas and chef's hat.

"Uh what do we do?" Tails asks.

"RUN!" Rouge shouts.

And so in lame 3 stooges type style the burgers chase the gang around the restraunt.

"Hold on! Why are we running from a bunch of BURGERS?" Sonic says at last.

Sonic finally grabs one and eats it, then spits it out into the garbage.

"Geez, Sonic, that was kinda harsh" Rouge stated.

"They deserve it for what they did to Amy"

This made even Amy, coated with ketchup, smile a little, that Sonic had cared about her that much. She sits down and sighs, she sure was lucky to have him. But just then another spatula swept her up. She screamed for help but her screams were too feeble as the burger chef took her into the kitchen and opened the oven.

"This is the end for you!" the burger chef growled.

"Eep... no! No! Let me out!"

As Amy banged on the oven door all she saw was the cold unfeeling eyes of the burger that put her in there. Wait do burgers have eyes? Well...yeah...

"Please... have a heart...Im sorry I said I didnt like burgers... PLEASE... dont...do this..." she cries.

Amy eventually finds herself trailing off into tears, it wouldnt be long...until she died. She broke down and decided to wait for the end. Just then the oven door swings open and Rouge takes her out.

"Rouge? You saved me" Amy says.

"Yeah, what are friends for? Now c'mon let's go, the burgers have everyone cornered at the playplace, we need a plan to stop them" Rouge tells her.

"How are all these burgers coming to life anyway?" Amy asked.

"Well Tails found out that the burger king was built on an old radioactive garbage dump and all the burgers there were angry at the people who threw them away" Rouge explains.

"Well, that was oddly specific..."

And thus, Rouge takes Amy down to the playplace where the Burger Demons board it up, trapping the gang inside.

"Stop, you evil burgers, and leave us be!" Rouge shouts.

"NEVER! NOW GET HER! GET THE BURGER HATER!" the burgers all said growling.

The burgers then swarmed all over Rouge, slashing, biting, attacking, and doing other bad stuff. During the chaos Amy falls onto the ground and is able to slink away from the madness and run towards the others.

"Amy, You alright?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry and get out of here..." Amy replies.

Amy jumps through a hole in the boards and breaks the gang out of their ropes.

"Now hurry, the burgers havent boarded up the slide" she tells them.

"Thanks" Sonic says, scooping Amy into his arms and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's go!" Amy shouts.

And so the gang springs up the tubes for their lives as the burgers board up the entire playpen forever, never once do they lose their focus...

"Whee! I can make the propeller spin" Tails says in glee, now spinning a plastic steering wheel.

"TAILS! Come on" Sonic shouts.

That is, never losing their focus TWICE

"Hey if you look through this window you can see outside...HI ROUGE!" Tails says looking out.

Just then the burger demons turn around and see Tails in the window. Uh-oh...looks like someone's an idiot!

"Really? Who?"

"Cmon dumbass lets go" Sonic says, scolding the idiot fox.

The gang sprint as fast as they can and finally reach the slide but waiting for them is the evil burger chef who keeps them back with his greasy spatula.

"Err... it may be harsh but we need someone to take a bite of that burger, its the only way to kill them" he says, now looking down at Amy.

"Me?! But why?" she shrieks.

"Youre small enough to jump onto him without him noticing, I cant get a good bite with his spatula in my face, now go Amy" he insisted.

"Aw, I dont know" she says worriedly.

"Go! I believe in you" Sonic says reassuringly.

Amy closes her eyes and times her jump perfectly, she lands on the burger chef and forces herself to take a bite, causing red ketchup to ooze from him like blood, and he perishes at their feet. Sonic takes Amy off the ground, who was now drenched in ketchup moreso than before.

The gang finally take their slide down and escape through the back gate, now in the sunlight everything okay...well...except Amy.

"So... whats gonna happen to me? Im just gonna be small forever?" she asks.

"Well no, see the deep fryer just dehydrated you and caused your molecules to become much less dense, if you allow the molecules to..." Tails begins to explain.

"In English?"

"She'll be normal size in a few days"

"Well thats good to know, but how am I gonna wash all this crap out of my hair?" Amy whines.

"Uh... thats gonna be tough" Sonic admits.

"Hey, where did Rouge go?" Knuckles asks.

"She was still inside, she sacraficed...her... life...for us"

"No I didnt Im right here" Rouge says.

"How'd you get away?" Tails asked.

"After you killed the chef the rest of them just died, and it was easy to escape": Rouge explains.

"Well that was some trip"

"I'll say"

"So next week?"

"Ooh, how about we go to Taco Bell?" Knuckles suggested.

"Here we go again..." Sonic groaned.

And that ends our horrible tale of the NightMare at Burger King, as for the Taco Bell thing, well I'll get back to you. So...in the meantime, tell me what you thought of this story and Ill be back soon with more random action later... maybe. 


	7. Episode 7: Giant Fear and Nuclear Junk

Tails sighed angrily as he threw away his chaos emerald to the side. He was using it to build a new shrink ray, but it just wasn't working.

"Oh well..." he sighed, putting the emerald precariously onto his windowsill. "I'll try again later..."

At that very moment, a very sad Cream the rabbit was walking by the road by Tails' house, depressed as the kids at school had teased her about her height, calling her names like Short Stuff, and Shorty, which, yknow weren't very creative nicknames but still, they hurt all the same.

"I wish those kids would stop picking on me..." Cream sighed "Especially that Melvin the rabbit, he needs to be taught a lesson..."

It was then Cream noticed a reflection of light coming from a shiny bauble at Tails place.

"Ooh shiny!" she said, and full of childlike wonder, ran over to the windowsill to explore the situation. There she saw the source of the energy, a glowing red chaos emerald. People had always warned her about staying away from the powerful energy gems because their powers would be too hard to control in such a young body but she had actually not really been paying attention cuz she had a short attention span and... "Hey, is that a bird?"

Hey, Im not done here...

Anyway, Cream decided to grab the chaos emerald, finding it's rays of lights too much to resist. She touched the emerald and felt a relatively mild shock go through her body.

"OUCH!!" she screamed, "that hurt!"

I said, MILD...

Just then, Cream felt the energy surge through her and remembered just how much power a chaos emerald could have. She gasped as the gem seemed to be holding HER now, yanking her by the arm and through the park by Tails' house. By now, she had wanted to let go of the gem but simply couldn't. A physical and mental attracted to the emerald had kept her attached to it.

"Woah..." she said, suddenly feeling dizzy "What's happening...?"

She watched as her hand started glowing and let out a loud yelp but noone could hear her as chaos energy enveloped her and she unvoluntarily fired a laser at a tree. She gasped as the tree shrunk down before her eyes until it was no bigger than a piece of broccoli.

"Woah..." she said, going over to the miniaturized tree "What did I do? How did I do THAT? This emerald somehow has the power to shrink people!"

Cream smiled when she thought to herself what she could do to that bully, Melvin the rabbit but decided not to. Well at least her MIND decided not to. Somehow her body was already taking her to where Melvin was.

"What? Whats going?" she thought to herself "I dont wanna do anything BAD to Melvin... right? Then again, he has been picking on me about my size, so I guess I should... wait no... thats not right...I..."

Cream looked down to see the gem sizzling and sparking in her hand, but she somehow didn't feel the heat of it at all. She was more than comfortable holding the gem now, and it made her feel strong and in complete control of things. What she didn't know was that she hadn't been in complete control of her own mind.

"Hey look!!" Melvin laughed, noticing Cream approach him "Its Shorty Short Stuff"

Cream simply flashed an evil grin and slowly raised the emerald until it was level with Melvin's face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Melvin said, backing away.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were searching all over for Tails lost chaos emerald.

"Why did you leave it on an open windowsill?" Amy asked "Anyone couldve taken it!"

"I was only gone for a few minutes..." Tails explained "And besides I had to go check on the brownies, they were getting a little overcooked..."

"Hey! Look over there!" Knuckles said, pointing to Cream who had the emerald and was confronting a group of small rabbit friends.

"So Melvin..." Cream snarled "Still think Im SHORT?"

Before the young rabbit could answer he was instantly struck with a beam and shrunk down until his face was level with Cream's shoes. He gasped and looked up at Cream's smiling face, completely awestruck.

"Perhaps I should ask again..." she bellowed "Still think I'm SHORT!!"

She swept her hand down and scooped Melvin off the ground, noticing his fear intensify as she brought him closer to her face. His fear had been making her feel stronger but at the same time, part of her felt guilty. She used her other hand to pluck Melvin into the air by his feet and dangle him around.

"Cream, stop!!" Melvin shrieked "What...what did you do to me?"

"I shrank you!" she laughed.

"CHANGE ME BACK!!" he yelled, still swinging in the air as Cream laughed at him.

"Hmm..." she said, sitting down on a bench and putting Melvin down next to her "Let me think about that...NO!!"

She suddenly stood upright again and pointed the gem at Melvin's friends. Instantly the young rabbits scattered although a few who couldn't escape got shrunk down as well.

"CREAM!" she heard Sonic shout. Panicked she turned quickly and zapped the young hedgehog with her emerald. She watched in horror as Sonic shrank before her eyes.

"Ah man!" he sighed "Cream, look what you did to me!"

As Amy scooped Sonic up off the ground, Tails went over to Cream.

"Cream..." he said "What...what are you doing with my emerald?"

"Oh Tails..." she said "Im so sorry, I just... I found this emerald, and next thing I knew, I learned it could shrink stuff, and Melvin had just made me so mad earlier and then...I dunno, I shrunk him..."

"I told you chaos emeralds could be dangerous..." Tails said "Why did you take it, I mean... hello, you listening to me?"

"Ooh a froggy!" the short attention spanned rabbit replied, running after the small amphibian.

"Great... what do we do now?" Tails sighed "Its only get worse..."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"The emerald controlled her thoughts once... it can do it again..." Tails sighed.

"What I dont get is why did it shrink stuff?" Knuckles asked.

"Cuz..." Tails sighed "The last thing I had programmed it to do was shrink... and it acted on Cream's thoughts of anger... emeralds are erratic in how they react to emotion and because Cream's emotions were so strong it was able to tap into her brain and use it's energies in the way it did..."

"So what about me?" Sonic sighed, sitting only 3 inches tall, on Amy's palm.

"The effects should wear off in 3 days..." Tails said.

"Its okay" Amy smiled "Youre kinda cute this way anyway, Sonic, you're like a little doll"

"Oh great..." Sonic sighed "Im a doll..."

"Only for a few days though" Tails said.

"Well, then whats the big deal?" Knuckles asked "Sonic'll be back to normal soon and all the damage Cream did with the emerald will be reversed...problem solved"

"Not quite" Tails shuddered "She still has the emerald and it's already tapped into her brain once, there's no telling what kind of horrors she'll bring onto the city... let's go, guys!"

And so, the gang scampered off in search of Cream.

"Hey guys!" Melvin shouted, but with no response "What about me???"

Elsewhere in Station Square...

Once again, guided by the emerald, Cream kept getting more chaotic thoughts.

"What if I could be taller than everyone in the world?" she thought "I could shrink them all down and hold them in an ant farm and if any of them made fun of me, I would step on them... no wait, thats not right... I would never do that... I... I... ARGH!!!"

Cream completely lost control and fired off multiple beams, shrinking everything in a small radius. All the traffic in front of her was reduced to little toy cars and the buildings were no higher than building blocks. She laughed and continued on her way.

"Cream, stop!!" Tails shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Cream yelled. Completely under the control of the emerald, she zapped some rays at Tails who ducked out of the way "DONT MAKE ME SHRINK YOU!!"

"Cream, this has to stop, youre gonna hurt everyone..." Tails said "Its too much power for you to handle, youre..."

"DONT SAY IT!!" Cream shouted "You think Im too 'little' to handle this, Im ALWAYS too little to do anything, well maybe now YOURE too little... maybe now I'M the one in control and you dont like it so youre gonna try to take it away.. I DONT THINK SO!"

Just then, waves of Chaos energy caused Cream to rapidly grow and grow. Tails backed off as Cream's shoes became the size of tractor trailers and she became more than 50 feet high.

"NOW WHOSE TOO LITTLE?" she bellowed down on all the "tiny" people below.

"I thought the emerald only made things SHRINK" Knuckles said.

"Oh no" Tails said "She's learned how to tap into it's other powers too... there's no telling what she'll do now..."

Tails ducked as the giant Cream spread her unrelenting fury on the town in the form of energy beams all over the place. She was destroying everything and completely out of her control, yet still in her own mind, she was doing everything just fine.

"We have to use a neutralizer beam..." Tails explained "It'll sap the power of the emerald for a while, long enough to get it away from Cream and revert her to normal... let's go!"

Minutes later, the tornado, armed with the beam on the bottom came swooping in on Cream. Cream snarled and swiped at the toy plane, which swerved dangerously out of her reach.

"YOURE TRYING TO TAKE MY POWER AWAY!!" she shrieked "BUT NOW YOURE THE ONE WHOSE TOO LITTLE AND IM THE BIG ONE AROUND HERE!!"

Cream opened her mouth and spit out plasma blasts at the tornado. The gang screamed as the flames nearly blazed past their heads.

"Shes getting stronger..." Amy screamed, as Cream chased after the Tornado, trying to take the plane down.

"She MUST have a weakness..." Knuckles said.

"Thats it!" Tails said, turning the plane back.

Cream continued to chase them until they were on the other side of town.

"Now I have you!!" Cream growled, reaching at the plane.

"Hey, look, its a butterfly!" Tails said.

"Ooh, where?" Cream said, getting distracted. Finally Tails had time to pull back the lever and shoot Cream with the blast.

Cream yelled in anguish as she felt the attraction between her and the emerald diminish, and her size was diminishing as well. The amount of energy to discharge the emerald was also shrinking her.

"Well that was an unforeseen side effect..." Tails said.

"But she'll stop shrinking once she reaches her normal size, right?" Amy asked.

"Uh..."

"Woah..." Cream sighed. "I finally have common sense again, and Im back to my normal size... wait, Im STILL shrinking...Noooo...NOOOO!"

She wept as she kept shrinking, beyond her height of 4'3 and more and more and more. By the time the rest of the gang found her, she was only 3 inches high. 'I guess I really AM too little now...' she thought to herself.

The next day...

"Easy...easy..." Cream sighed, as Tails brought her down the stairs for breakfast and set her gently on the table. "Thanks..."

"Well I hoped you learned your lesson..." Tails said, getting cereal out of the cabinet "Maybe being 3 inches tall for a few days will help you learn something..."

"Yeah, I learned something alright..." Cream sighed "Its that... ooh, a penny!"

Tails simply sighed in disgust. Would the young rabbit EVER learn?

Sonic sighed.

"Another mother's day..." he said to himself "And another day I dont have enough money to buy her anything good... well that'll change... I'll just have to get a job... somewhere high class and fancy, somewhere... somewhere..."

Later at McDonalds... "So, couldn't find a better job, huh?" a co-worker remarked to the blue hedgehog as he donned his McDonald's uniform.

"Guess not..." Sonic sighed "All the other jobs I went for had to take 2 weeks to come up with a decision and mother's day is coming up so I had to take this job..."

"Well just hope you dont get put on 'fry duty'..." the co-worker teased.

"Yknow I heard about that!" Sonic said "Some people were saying how something with the fries has radiation in it or something..."

"So the legend goes..." another co-worker remarked "The reason McDonald's fries can be cooked so fast and in such large amounts is because of radiation accelerating the cooking process and that anyone whose ever been put in charge of making the fries is exposed to harmful gamma rays and suffers weird effects"

"That cant be true" Sonic scoffed.

"So most people say" the coworker shrugged "But you never know..."

And so, it was Sonic's first day on the job and sure enough, he was assigned to 'fry duty'

"Be careful man" a coworker joked.

"I will" Sonic chuckled.

He really wasn't worried though, the fries couldnt have been made with radiation cuz, well that just wasn't safe and wouldn't the FDA do something about that? It just wasn't possible, so he wouldn't let it worry him.

And thats how it went. Sonic worked at McDonald's for about a week when he had realized, the job was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Having to stand and serve fries for 6 hours at a time was pretty tough, just standing there with all the heat and grease around you, it also gave off an offensive odor that lasted until even after the workday. Finally, after a week of hard work, Sonic anticipated his paycheck, his compensation for all he had done, his great beacon of hope... his...

"55.00?" Sonic said "Thats all I get?"

"55? Not bad" another co-worker commented.

Sonic just sighed. It was enough money, he thought, although still not much for all he had done. Oh well, he sighed, as he took off for the day, at least it'll be a better mother's day than usual.

And so Sonic flopped onto his bed that night, feeling kinda woozy. It was then the legends of the 'radioactive' fries hopped into his mind as he didn't know what else had caused him to feel so weird. He decided to just get some sleep and worry about it tommorow though...

The Next Day

Sonic woke up, still feeling woozy, not knowing what had happened. He had had a terrible night sleep and it was about to get much worse as he looked down and noticed...

"Oh my god...! Whats happened to me?" she yelled, realizing her voice was now high pitched and her chest had become more curvacious. Upon looking in the mirror she saw exactly what had happened. Fry related radiation had altered her body entirely. Panicking and not knowing what to do, she called her doctor. Maybe he would have a sane, logical explanation for what had happened to her.

LATER

"Im afraid I have no sane, logical explanation for what has happened to you..." the doctor said. "Maybe through some kind of radiation, perhaps fry related, you were turned into a girl, but this is surely a myth..."

"You would think so..." Sonic groaned "But look at me! Im a girl!!"

"I can see that..." the doctor drawled in his boring 'dry eyes' kind of voice "There's no need to raise your voice..."

"ARGH, I dont have time for this" Sonic yelled "If youre not gonna help me, I'll just have to get to work as is..."

At Work

"Woah," a co-worker said "What happened to the new guy from before?"

"I AM the new guy!" the female hedgehog groaned.

"Oh my god..." another worker said "You dont think it's..."

"The fry radiation, it has to be!" another worker added.

"I dont know guys..." Sonic groaned "I mean, french fries dont have radiation, do they?"

"All I know is, if you find proof of radiation in the fries, youre talking MAJOR lawsuit!" someone said.

"You think so?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! I mean, look what they did to you!"

"Hmmm..."

And so, Sonic took some fries to be analyzed by Tails who confirmed their fears.

"Yep" he sighed "There's type 3 gamma radiation in these fries, very small amounts but prolonged exposure to it could feasibly be what caused your transformation..."

"Then that's gotta be it!" Sonic said. "Ok then, Im gonna sue McDonalds..."

Tails shrugged "Eh, wouldnt be the first time..."

Days Later

"And so, in a bizarre case..." a reporter said "Local hero Sonic the hedgehog is accusing McDonald's corp. of exposing him to so much fry related radiation that he turned female... this reporter can only comment by saying... uh... I dunno, this has never happened before..."

"So you say our fries are radioactive..." the CEO of McDonald's said in the courtroom to the young female hedgehog. "But you have no proof besides what your 10 year old fox friend says, and how do we know you weren't a girl ALREADY?"

"Maybe cuz of the fact that I WASNT!" Sonic groaned, holding out a picture of herself before the fry related accident. "Now judge, all Im asking this CEO of McDonald's to do... is eat this large fry..."

Sonic smiled as she held out a large fry. "Note that this fry was placed in the same environment I was in for 4 hours so if these fries AREN'T radioactive, Im sure the CEO would have no problem eating them..."

"Well uh..." the CEO shivered, reaching forward for a fry. "I guess I uh..."

"We're waiting..." Sonic smiled, holding the box of radioactive fries "Why wont you eat your own product, Mr. CEO?"

"Well I... I... I CANT DO IT!!" The CEO screamed, smacking the box of fries away "Of course the fries are radioactive, I wouldnt serve this garbage to my own KIDS! I only eat Burger King!!"

Just then, everyone in the court room gasped. Sonic grinned, knowing she had won the case.

"I rule in favor of Ms. Sonic!" the judge announced "And as for you, CEO, you have to stop using radiation in your fries..."

"But no!" the CEO said "The radiation is what makes the fries taste good at all, without them, theyre just fried talcum powder with some salt... cant we just put up a sign for workers that says "WARNING: RADIATION"?"

"Eh...works for me" the judge said "But you also have to give Ms. Hedgehog here some monetary compensation..."

"You heard the man..." Sonic smirked. Maybe being a girl wouldnt' be so bad after all.

Mother's Day

"Oh Sonic!" Sonic's mother said "This has been the best mother's day ever!"

"You mean it doesnt bother you that I was turned into a girl?" Sonic asked.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed "I had always wanted a daughter anyway, and now we're RICH!"

And so, Sonic had to smile too, for even though her life was changed, she had a new house, a new butler, and well... she was rich and could have any guy she wanted anyway.

For some unexpliquable reason though, people were STILL eating at McDonald's even more so than before...

Amy always hated her last block gym class... for one thing, she wasn't very physically fit. On her physical fitness test, she was compared to a sloth with bad reflexes, and on the running portion, she finished in last place, behind the slowest girl in class, Sally the Sloth. After that, they used "Amy Rose Standards" for students who just plain sucked.

But besides all that, which was bad enough in itself, and besides the bruises in personal areas due to prolonged exposure to aggressive boys with dodgeballs in their hands, Amy hated the locker room most of all. The gossip, the laughing, not to mention how inferior she always felt when the other girls took their shirts off. Her arch-rival in the class had to be Melissa the hedgehog, stuck up cheerleader who had it out for Amy since day one for some reason. Well perhaps that had been due to what would always be called...the basketball incident.

FLASHBACK

"Go Amy go, defend her, defend her!" the gym teacher yelled as the other team passed the ball downcourt. Melissa took the ball and dashed downcourt with it. Amy wasn't too far behind.

"Ha, youll never keep up with me, Rose!" Melissa chuckled, evading a few defenders as she aimed for the hoop. Amy got up close and personal and swatted the ball from her but it went to another of her teammates, who tried to lay it in. It was blocked by Sonic, and the deflected ball went back to Melissa. Amy ran and tried to swat the ball away again but she missed and struck her right breast instead.

"Ow!" Melissa screame, dropping the ball and grimacing in momentary pain, "My perfect boobs!"

She then whipped out her cell phone and in seconds several of her butlers came and checked to make sure her boobs were alright. They were, but Melissa never forgot about what happened.

So maybe that was it, or perhaps the volleyball incident in which Amy spiked a ball at her head, or maybe the soccer incident in which Amy slid into her, despite it being no contact and dont even get me into the badminton incident...

Anyway, another thing Amy hated was the showers that the girls had to take. For one thing, theyd always make her late to the bus and for another she didn't like the idea of being naked around the other girls. Amy got into the shower and turned the water in. She hung her towel outside her shower like she always does. What she didn't count on was an unpleasant surprise this time.

She had finished her shower when she reached out of the curtain to grab for her towel, except it wasn't there. She then opened the curtain a little more to have a quick look, but she saw nothing. She then looked across the hall and saw Melissa, chuckling, holding her towel. Amy growled.

She took a cautious step outside of the shower still partially covered by the shower curtain when she slipped on a bar of soap that was suspiciously right there. She slipped and fell and got the attention of every girl in the shower room. Some chuckled, some felt bad but most didn't say a word, except Melissa who laughed and jeered, finally throwing Amy her towel. Amy growled. She sure as hell wasn't going to pick that shower again, Melissa had found her...

So, the next gym class, Amy went down the hall to another shower, one that had been abandoned for years, Shower #13...

"This is okay, I guess..." Amy said, stepping into the shower. The faucet dripped ominously, one small drip after another in a haunting rythm.

DRIP...DROP...DRIP...DROP...DRIP...

Amy turned the faucet on to stop the dripping and the hot shower water harmlessly fell to the floor as Amy began the dreaded procedure. She liked to take quick showers but as she reached for the soap she noticed an intoxicating mist was surrounding her. Had the water been that hot?

Within seconds, Amy was covered with smoke and a strange voice spoke to her inside the shower.

"Tell my story...do my bidding..." the voice spoke.

"What? Who are you? What are you? Where are you?" Amy asked, bewildered as the smoke seemed to snake around her entire figure, finally going up into her brain. She felt some air escape her and didn't know what to think next. She gasped as her eyes seemed to glow.

She blinked and looked in the mirror once again. Now the glow was gone...odd...

It got even stranger for Amy that night. As she was brushing her teeth, she looked up and saw another girl's face in the mirror. She dropped her toothbrush and stumbled backwards, tripping over her toilet and landing in the tub. She gasped and felt short of breath as she saw more swirling smoke. The room went dark and bolts of lightning seemed to appear from nowhere...

"Tell my story...do my bidding...!" the voice spoke again. Amy couldn't stand it. At least she had her old face back, so it seemed as she could see her own reflection now in the porcelain toilet bowl in front of her. But the voice was closing in on her, again and again it spoke that same torrid message, until finally Amy screamed.

"FINE! FINE! ILL DO YOUR BIDDING, ILL TELL YOUR STORY! JUST LEAVE ME...ALONE!"

Amy got out of the tub cautiously, for the time being the smoke and light show had stopped and her bathroom seemed to have returned to normal. Just then more smoke came up from the sink and seemed to strangle every fiber of Amy's being. She tried to fight it but the fight was futile and she was soon captive under the mysterious entity.

The next morning...

Amy growled under her breath and hid her weapon in her jacket pocket. She was filled with rage on this day, for she was under control of a spectre most ancient who threatened the existence of all at Amy's High school. And who wouldve suspected sweet innocent Amy Rose to do what she was thinking of doing today?

She said nothing as she passed her classmates on the way to her locker, thought nothing as she held in her concealed hand a weapon most dark. She threw her books in her locker but kept her jacket on, for it was the only thing between society and danger. Danger she looked to unleash. Still in her mind, the battle raged on. The only reason she hadn't shot anyone was because her good side still prevailed, but that was about to change.

While walking in the halls, she accidentally bumped Melissa who yelped at the foolish girl.

"Ugh, Amy! You idiot!" Melissa screamed.

Amy growled and wrapped her hand around it tighter now, and then let all sanity leave her body and she whipped out a gun and shot at Melissa's head.

BAM!

She had missed but the school was full of fear now, as Amy started running, the clacking of Melissa's high heel shoes and the stabbing sound of shot after shot signaling the entire school body to run as fast as they could. Amy chuckled and laughed as she shot at Melissa and nearly everyone who got in her way. Many hid in classrooms, while many others hid behind things, hoping they could make it out unscathed. Amy had gone nuts, possessed by the spirit of a dark ghost.

"No stop..." Amy thought to herself.

"Do my bidding...tell my story..."

"No... this is wrong, I have to stop!" Amy said

Suddenly, her physical self stopped in the middle of the hall, still clutching onto the gun, her hand shaking, her knees wobbling, as she pondered this. To kill Melissa or let her go and end the madness. She now began to argue aloud with herself, another sinister voice joining her.

"Who...who are you?" Amy said, beginning to break down on the floor. She still had the gun as she fell to her knees.

"I am...KATRINA!" the ghost growled.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes glowed red and her head snapped back to view a frightened Melissa. She held the gun tighter than ever and ran towards Melissa who screamed and ran from Amy.

They ran down the halls once more, Amy armed and dangerous again. While her legs still ran, so did Amy's mind as she confronted the ghost in her head.

"Katrina?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I was shot in that shower stall many years ago... and now I seek REVENGE!" Katrina growled.

"No, this isn't the way..." Amy said, weeping to herself as she chased Melissa with her gun. "This isn't ANY way, all you're doing is endangering MORE lives, is this what you want?"

"Is what happened to me what my parents wanted? Besides, Satan promised to bring me back to real form if I killed a person, or someone agreed to let me have their body..." Katrina explained.

"Wait, is that what I have to do to stop you from killing her? But then...what happens to me?" Amy asked.

"Beats me..." Katrina said, "But for now, my target is MELISSA!"

Amy growled and pursued her foe. Melissa seemingly vanished as Amy had chased her into the locker room.

"Katrina, we need to end this, okay?" Amy said "I'll give you my body..."

"What?"

"I said... ILL GIVE YOU MY BODY!"

A bright flashing light surrounded Amy and her body was transformed. Amy felt herself being ejected out of her self conscious and dumped onto the floor. Amy's hedgegirl body turned into an older female with dark hair. Just then the police ran in and took her down.

By giving up her body Amy took the form of the first thing her spirit hit, a bar of soap... now she would be a bar of soap for all eternity.

"How can this get much worse?" Amy sighed, in her new soapy form.

"Hey, a bar of soap!" Melissa said, picking Amy up off the floor. Amy felt her heart sink even further, being held in her rivals hand. She shed a tear that appeared in the form of an air bubble "Mmm, smells like cinnamon... I'll use it when I take a shower...speaking of which..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy cried. 


	8. Episode 8: Mario, Amy and Tails at ZOOM

"Sonic! Look out!" Amy shouted, staying as far back as possible as Sonic tangled with the massive GUN robot at the labs.

"Amy! Get down!" Sonic warned as he brought the robot down, causing it to explode and spark profusely. She gasped and ducked out of the way, ducking behind some steel girders to stay safe. But the rumble from the robot's exploding caused some old vials of substances to fall onto Amy. She gasps and wipes them off quickly, when a needle suddenly pricks her arm. She groans in pain but decides not to bother Sonic with it, as he was having problems of his own.

She simply pulls the needle out of her skin and cringes in pain for a few seconds before dashing away again. Sonic finishes off the GUN bot and prompts Amy to leave the area.

"Let's go!" he says, waving her out the door.

"Coming!"

Amy stayed behind her hero as the building around them sparked and exploded, finally collapsing as Amy leapt through the threshold, landing next to Sonic.

"Well, that was wild" Sonic said, panting with relief.

"Yeah" Amy said, putting her hand over her arm where she still had a wound from the needle.

She had wanted to say something about having been injected with that foreign substance but the vial mustve been over 10 or 20 years old. It would probably have no effect on her whatsoever so she decided not to worry about it...until later that night...

When Amy was brushing her teeth she looked down and gasped, her mouth now agape to find that her skin is turning lighter. She looks down on her arm to see the exposed skin where she was injected earlier is becoming a strange color now and that the rest of her arm seems to be swelling. She looks back up towards the mirror to notice her eyes and head seem to be growing smaller as well. She leans in closer to get a better look, observing other subtle but noticeable changes... what was going on?

She slinked into her bedroom nervously and took another look through her bathroom mirror to see the same thing happening to her body. She looked down at her legs to see they 2 were adopting this lighter skin tone and becoming more toned in general. She sighed again and floppe onto her bed, not knowing what to make of these changes. "Oh well," she thought "Maybe it's just puberty"

But thats not what she thought the next morning as she woke up earlier than usual. She looked down to see her clothes were way to small and her shirt was way too tight, now a midriff for her. Her pants were now practically shorts and her legs were now a light peach color. "What...?" she said suddenly, her voice sounding a little lighter as well. She got up and looked in the mirror, then put her new, larger hands over her flesh coated cheeks and screamed.

Staring back at her was a teenaged HUMAN girl with shoulder length pink hair and greenish colored eyes. Her figure was quite stunning but she was just so shocked to see herself in her current form, she just couldn't believe it. She was human! All of her was human. She felt her entire body and noticed how much softer it was and as a human she was at least a couple feet taller which explained why none of her clothes fit her now.

"So...what do I do?" Amy asked herself, looking down to notice all the abnormalities that her human self had. For one thing, she noticed her hands had many creases in them and she seemed to be a bit chubbier as well. She sighed and tried to find the biggest clothes she could. "Now if I only had a bigger bra" she thought, her breasts having expanded with the rest of her in the change.

Amy hurriedly throws on a larger sweatshirt (her human midriff still showing but not as much) and some baggy jeans (her ankles showing) and went outside to find Sonic and the others. She ran hurriedly down the streets, feeling a lot more clumsy in her human body.

Shes about to run towards Sonic's place when a female's voice suddenly startles her and as she's not yet used to the weight she trips and falls on her stomach, now in pain as a group of teenage human girls surround her.

"Um... hi?" Amy says, looking up nervously at the gang who stares down at her oddly.

"Kirsten?" one girl asks, offering her hand to help Amy up.

Amy grasps the girl's hand and pulls herself up. "Kirsten?"

"Yeah. You know, your NAME" one girl added.

"Um...Im not..." Amy began nervously but decided to stop. She didn't want to start a commotion among the humans now but what else could she do? She wasn't sure WHAT was happening anymore, but obviously she beared a resemblence to a human named Kirsten.

"I thought you were on vacation, Kirst" one of the girls said.

"Well...I was..." Amy said nervously, trying to play along "But I uh...came back?"

"Sounds good to us" one of the girls said.

Amy sighed with relief and started to slink away. The humans seemed cool but she didn't have time to mingle with them. And so, she began walking away from the group when one of the girls noticed and asked "Hey Kirsten...aren't you going THIS way?"

"Uh...why?" Amy asked.

"Cuz thats what way the school is!" one girl said.

"Oh school...right" Amy tittered nervously.

And so, Amy got her first taste of human life. Human life...in HIGH SCHOOL!

"C'mon Kirst" one of the girls, whose name, Amy learned was Brittany said.

"Coming" Amy said, walking awkrardly up the steps towards the high school. She put her hand out in front of her and opened the large doors to find a crowded hallway in front of her with people walking to lockers, from lockers and all around. There were trouble makers and goody goodies. Smart kids and bullies who had the smart kids do their work for them. Amy looked around and nervously realized to herself, she was in an authentic human high school...

Her first class would be science with a couple of her friends, Brittany and (ironically enough) a girl named Amy. She sat down in the front of the class when she noticed her friends waving her over to the back instead. She nervously slid into the seat in between Brit and Amy, still not used to the increased size of her human form.

"Sure is a boring class huh, Kirst?" Brit asked her.

"Oh...sure" Amy said nervously.

"So, did you do the homework?" Amy (the other girl) asked.

"Homework?" Amy replied nervously.

She looked down to see the books she had brought with her, only the books she found in "Kirsten's" locker. She shuffled through them to find some sort of science related material, one of them clearly labeled "Homework"

"Is that it?" she asked, holding it up to her friends' faces.

"Yep" they replied cheerfully, now turning around to pay attention to the teacher.

About halfway through the class, Brittany tapped Amy's shoulder and asked to see her.

"Youre not Kirsten, are you?" Brittany asked.

"Wh-what?" Amy replied nervously, feeling her human body sweat all over now.

"I can just tell..." Brittany said, looking the human girl over. "There's something...different about you..."

"Um...well..." Amy replied "Uh...see...you're right...Im NOT really whats-her-name...but it's just that...well Im not even..."

"Look, I dont know WHAT'S going on...and I dont WANT to know..." Brittany said "I just thought Id let you know...I know youre not Kirsten, but dont worry, I wont tell the others ANYTHING"

"Really?" Amy replied, cracking a smile.

"Really" Brittany replied "You seem pretty cool. Maybe we can be friends anyway"

"Sounds like fun" Amy said.

"So...what's your REAL name?" Brittany asked.

"Amy" she replied "Amy Rose"

"Pleased to meet you, Ames" Brittany replied, extending her friendly hand towards Amy.

Amy sighed with a little relief now. Humans were pretty much like hedgehogs and the rest of her friends. In fact, at that moment, she almost didn't mind her current form.

"So Amy" Brittany said "We're going shopping later, the girls and I, you wanna come?"

"Why not?" Amy said "I could use some human..."

She then stops speaking abruptly when Brittany looks at her oddly and shrugs it off. Just then Amy (the other girl) appears before them, staring at the 2 oddly.

"Hey! What are you 2 doing?" she asks.

"Just asking Kirsten if she was up for some shopping later" Brittany replied innocently.

So, later Amy meets her new human friends and they all chill at the mall.

"Hey Kirst" Amy asks "Why dont you get us some straws?"

"Sure" Amy replied, getting cheerfully off her seat and heading towards the straws when she saw Sonic and the others.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Amy said, backing off nervously. She didnt want her new friends to realize the truth. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Well when you didnt show up to annoy me today I had Tails scan for you with his nano tracking device..." Sonic explained "When he found you here, he said you had transformed, I just wasn't sure how... if you hurry back though, Tails can probably think of a cure for you..."

Amy was speechless. At this point, after all she had seen at high school and with her friends, she wasn't sure she WANTED a cure. It sounded crazy but it was all true. She looked back towards her friends, of which, Brittany waved back to her. She sighed and realized what choice she was willing to live with more.

"Amy? You coming?" Sonic asked.

"No..." Amy said, her human feet planted firmly on the tiled floor.

"No? But we may not be able to cure you" Sonic warned "If you dont hurry back"

"Some things..." Amy said, glancing back at Sonic, as she ran off to be with her human friends "...are more important than being cured..."

To Be Continued...

Ah, yes, welcome... to a new insane tale of twisted horror and misery...and DEATH...okay maybe Im exagerating a LITTLE but still, in today's tale, Sonic and the gang discover the many dangers of video games, when they... well...Im not just gonna write the whole story here...I'll start from the begginning... It was Monday morning and the first day of summer vacation when Tails ran for the TV, ready to get a headstart on his video gaming. When he got there he saw something shocking. Tons of Mario and Nintendo games were all piled up by a gamecube. Even more perplexing, his PS2 had dissapeared altogether and a GBA appeared where his PS2 controller had once been. Tails picks up the GBA and turns it on. There was already a cartridge inside and it was Mario and Luigi. So Tails sits down and decides to try it out.

Well, within a few hours the young fox was hypnotized, the games were awesome, ALL of em. After trying his gameboy he turned on the GameCube and played Super Mario Sunshine. Tails loved his games so much he decided to share them with everyone.

"WHAT? No way, these are MINE!!" he shouts.

WHAT?! You dare to defy the author?! You'll share your games and like it!

"What are you, my mom?" he snaps.

No, but I can punish you SO bad if you dont share those games...

"Fine whatever, I'll throw a party okay?" he says.

You better!

Unfortunately it would seem Tails did not learn his lesson, as he would end up defying the great, handsome and generally wonderful in every possible way, Sonicfan287, by playing his game through the day and into the night. However the little BRAT, I mean, adorable little character, couldnt stay up all night...

"Think so, huh? I'll show you...I'll..." he says, now trailing off to sleep.

Well, that was stupid, anyway, but as I said before, young Tails Prower wouldve been wise to remember one important moral, but because of his own insolense... well, I'll let you read this part yourself...

"Whoa... who turned up the lights?" Tails says, groggily getting up.

Tails wakes up to an incredibly colorful world which almost blinds him with its glaring sunlight and bright oceans that surround him. Thats when something snaps in Tails puny little mind, the area he was it seemed familiar to him.

"Yeah it does and... hey, did you call me puny-minded?"

Why, yes, in fact the area he was in was none other than Delfino Island

"Wait, you never answered my first question, wait did you say Delfino Island?" he asks.

Yeah, what are you deaf?

"Hey stop dissing me!" Tails shouted.

I can do what I want, I'M the author!

"Yeah but..."

Just then someone taps Tails on the shoulder, he turns around but cannot see this figure who has tapped him until he cranes his head down and sees a small mushroom like humanoid. Could it be? He had...entered the game... but how?

Tails turns around in shock to see...Mario himself standing before him

"Mama-Mia, who the heck-a are you-a?" the fat italian plumber shrieks.

"I'm...Im Tails" he replies.

"Tails? Ah yes, Tails... Miles Prower, right?" Mario asks.

"Uh...yeah?"

"I see..." Mario says, now smiling evilly.

"H-How do you know my name?" Tails asks.

"HA HA HA! How dont I know it? Everyone here knows YOU Tails, and every Nintendo franchise has been trying to get you to sign with them..." Mario explains.

"What?"

"Why you think all those Nintendo games magically appeared? Nintendo has begun a Sega merger and YOURE the begginning!" he says laughing.

"WHAT?"

"YOU, Tails have become a victim of the FIRST Magic Gamecube, for you see he who plays the game for 12 hours straight becomes trapped in it forever!!!!" Mario continues, laughing again.

"WHAT? NO!!!! But...my friends...my family... all of them... I cant leave Station Square..." Tails says, now almost crying.

"But you must, you are now stuck in this game forever...!" Mario says, his voice suddenly growing deeper and louder "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Suddenly a mushroom lands on Mario and he grows to 3 times Tails size.

"And now to make this PERMANENT!" the giant Mario cackles.

Mario zaps Tails who shrinks about a foot, now the size of a toad. Oh no! He was gonna become a new character in a Mario game! NOOO!

Tails runs for his Sega-exclusive life as the giant Mario blasts away at him, laughing evilly and with a fake accent. Finally Tails finds it, a super mushroom, he jumps for it, higher and higher, finally snatching it and growing to Mario's size. He blocks his blast and charges for Mario knocking him into the Gelato Beach lighthouse.

"ARGH! That is it-a! ATTACK HIM, TOADS!" Mario shouts.

Just then thousands of Toads swarm Tails shrinking him back down to normal size with their attacks. Tails shoves the Toads aside in a frenzy as he attempts to escape the giant Mario who stomps away at him. Tails, left vulnerable and slowly turning into a Toad grabs a flower from the ground and absorbs it. It had been a fire flower and he feels his hand begin to heat up. The flower now gives him a white hat and white suspenders to match. He had become Fire Tails and unleashed fire balls from his arms at the advancing Mario, who flashes red with each hit. He continues to rapidly unleash the fire balls until Mario slaps him across the face knocking the energy out of him.

"It is over, YOUNG FOX!" Mario growls who now spouts a yellowish type fire at him, when the fire clears Tails has been turned into a complete Toad and wears a Mario-esque hat with a "T" on it, Tails now property of Nintendo lets out a cry

"NOOOOOO!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!" the victorious Mario laughed.

"If only I had shared my game..." Tails says, now sobbing "none of this would have happened... now..."

Suddenly the world goes dark and Tails groggily comes to... had it been a dream? He sighs with relief and smiles. He was back in his own house, nothing had changed, but he had learned a valuable lesson.

"Lesson, huh? You mean to share my stuff?"

NO! I mean never to defy me or you get turned into a Toad

"Oh...kay"

Tails walks outside and intakes the fresh air, which seemed a little more humid.

"Oh no, it cant be!" he screams.

Tails sees that everyone outside had been a Toad, he was still in Delfino! Just then he sees a Toad with blue spots on his head come up to his house, wearing an "S" hat.

"Oh my god" he says nervously, realizing what had happened.

"Hey Tails" Sonic says.

With him is a pink Toad and a red one wearing an "A" and "K"

Heh heh, the second lesson is ALWAYS suspect a surprise twist!

Amy had been human for a couple years now and life had been great for her for the most part. She was doing great at Station Square High School and enjoyed a normal human life under the assumed name of "Kirsten". Her friend Brittany was the only one who knew anything different about her but her other friends, Angela, Brad and Samantha were awesome as well.

She still had a bit of getting used to do. For one thing, her friends had never even seen her house, or for that matter, very little of her life. Luckily, the real Kirsten had transferred to another school, Amy had determined. It was a good thing too, because otherwise it wouldve been a matter of time before they all caught on to her true identidy.

"See ya later, girls" Amy laughed, as she got off the bus and started walking home. Just then, she met up with a familiar face, Tails.

"Oh... hi..." Tails said awkrardly.

"Hi..." Amy said. It was a bit weird talking to her old friends for a couple of reasons. For one, they were all still sort of mad at her for leaving them to become a human and for another it was weird because she was now so much taller than her old animal friends who were only 2 feet tall. "So...how are you?"

"Good, I suppose... right now I have a bit of a problem..." Tails stammered, as a shadow rounded the corner. Something had been chasing the young fox.

Just then, Amy heard another voice behind her that made her heart sink.

"Hey Kirsten!" Brittany shouted, jumping off the bus before the doors had completely shut. "You left your...book..."

Brittany looked down at Tails like she had never seen anything like him before. Amy just smiled nervously.

"Who...uh...who is this?" Brittany asked, handing Amy her book.

"Oh... this is just..." Amy stammered, not really sure how to explain this one.

"Explanations are the least of our worries..." Tails stammered, pointing up to Robotnik who had a huge egg-o-matic hovering above them.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Robotnik laughed, and extended a gun from his new machine that glowed multiple colors. "I finally have perfected a machine that will not only detect chaos emeralds, but suck them up to me using a chaos magnet... BEHOLD!!"

Tails began to run away, but the gun worked as a vacuum and even though Tails was immune to it's pull, the chaos emerald got away from him quickly and fell into Robotnik's grasp.

"Oh crap" Tails gasped, "Amy you have to help me get that emerald back..."

Amy looked nervously at Tails and then Brittany as Robotnik continued to laugh maniacally. She hadn't fought robotnik in so long, and in her new human form, she assumed she would be even worse at fighting. She began walking away with Brittany.

"Amy?!" Tails asked nervously, with Robotnik getting away "Where are you going?"

"Uh... I dont know..." Amy sighed and slumped away with her best gal pal, Brittany. Tails gasped and stomped away angrily. Amy had ditched him and now he was on his own to get the emerald back.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked Amy, as the 2 walked home.

"Oh, not much" Amy sighed.

"You know him, dont you?" Brittany asked, "You know both of them... somehow..."

"Look, it doesnt' matter..." Amy sighed and walked off, leaving Brittany behind, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

A couple of her friends tried to call her that night, but Amy couldn't be bothered. She was at home alone, trying to supress the sadness and uncertainty she felt.

She thought she liked being human. It felt awesome and her friends had been awesome and caring people but what saddened her most about the whole thing was that her 2 different friends simply couldn't collide. Brittany had gazed upon Tails as if he were a freak that day... how would they all possibly get along? And what if her friends found out she used to be a 'freak'?

She then remembered all the great times she had with Sonic and the gang. She would still visit occasionally but her actions today (not helping Tails) pretty much suggested that she had chosen her human side over her hedgehog side.

"I dont know what to do..." she sobbed, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Amy went to school as usual and met up with her friends, Brittany, Samantha and Brad, when they saw Jewel, a black haired witch as she was known around the school. One of those popular types that noone likes, yet less popular girls try to impress simply to improve their social status.

"Hi... Kirsten" Jewel smirked, trying to make small talk, or possibly more.

"Uh hi" Amy sighed, feeling kind of weird talking to Jewel. The last time they had spoken was for a science project that went disastrously. Basically, Jewel had promised Amy... or Kirsten... popularity on the basis of her doing all the work on the project and getting an A. Then Amy found out the truth, that Jewel had no intention of making her popular, so instead she sabotaged the project and caused a chemical reaction that forced the teachers to evacuate the premises. It's hard talking to someone again, when the last time youve seen them is in a bio-hazard suit.

"Anyways..." Jewel sighs "I hear it's your SWEET 16 soon"

"Oh... yes" Amy answered, forgetting her own birthday apparently.

"My friends and I were making a bet it was gonna SUCK!" Jewel tittered, looking back at her so called friends who laughed behind her.

"Hey" Brittany glared back "Leave her alone, and who said you're invited?"

"Heh, thats your first mistake right there..." Jewel laughed "If you don't invite me, what kind of people do you think will come?"

Amy stood silent before Jewel for several seconds.

"Exactly" Jewel answered.

"Well, who cares who comes to my party?" Amy asked "Its still gonna be awesome"

"Why? Where's it gonna be?" Jewel asked.

Again, Amy stood silent.

"Yeah, thats what I thought, probably in your dinky little house with a pinata!" Jewel laughed "Don't you know how important your sweet 16 birthday party is? It can define you as a person... if it's not cool, it'll be the laugh of the entire school"

Jewel left the girls standing there, feeling offended, but Amy personally started becoming scared. What if Jewel was right? What if she did become a laughingstock? She had to think of a way to make her sweet 16 the best birthday party anyone had ever seen. She'd have disco lights, music, everything! She could even have a famous band perform, but how could she afford that?

Just then she was struck with an idea...

"You want me to WHAT?!" Knuckles gasped.

"Just for one night..." Amy answered

"I dont know about this..." Knuckles sighed

"Oh cmon, it wont be that bad" Amy said.

"Yeah, but yknow... its kind of weird, yknow.. its not something I normally do..." Knuckles said.

"Well ya gotta start somewhere" Amy said, "and besides, I'll be doing most of the work"

"Ugh, fine..." Knuckles said.

"YAY!" Amy exclaimed.

"You can use the master emerald's powers to make an awesome birthday party" Knuckles answered "But be careful with it... the master emerald powers are very hard to control... here, maybe I should start you off"

Knuckles stood in front of the massive jewel and it began to glow. He raised his arms and said...

"PARTYIUS MAGNIFICUS!"

"What is this Harry Potter?" Amy asked, but the gem glowed and shot an electric beam that went by Knuckles and struck her right in the chest. Amy fell to the ground immediately.

"AMY!!" Knuckles shouted.

"Ugh... what happened?" Amy asked, getting up from the blast "I thought you were the genius when it came to the master emerald..."

"I thought so too..." Knuckles sighed, "But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, fine" Amy said "I guess"

That night, Amy began planning her party for the next day. She noticed something odd with her hands when she was writing. They were sparkling green like gemstones... or emeralds...

"I wonder..." Amy pondered as she paced around her room. Just then, a bolt of lightning surrounded her stereo system and turned it into a MEGA stereo system with 10 foot tall speakers on each end and a much more attractive unit. Intrigued, Amy zapped her television, expanding it into a 52" plasma screen.

"Could it be?" Amy asked again in her mind, and felt more power surge through her. At that moment, her small house was transformed into an elaborate mansion with a pool, electronics, shiny marble floors and several more rooms. Amy suddenly felt exhauted. The master emerald had granted her wish, but in a weird way. She suddenly had been given magic power from being zapped with the emerald.

"I need to go to bed and get ready for tomorrow" Amy smiled, walking up her new staircase to her fancy bedroom "Let's see Jewel top this!"

Amy slept peacefully that night but she was unaware of what was happening to her in her sleep. Her body sparked green and she underwent a transformation she had been all too familiar with.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt shorter and gasped as she ran to her mirror which was now taller than she was.

"Oh no, did I shrink?" Amy asked. but it was even weirder than that.

She had shrunk but only by a couple feet and she had transformed back into a hedgehog. She gasped and touched the image in the mirror to assure it was real. The emerald must have done this to her.

"Oh, this is not good!" Amy cried "I cant let my friends see me like this!"

Just then, she transformed back into her human self, normal height and everything. She sighed in relief, but noticed her body was now sparking green.

"Oh geez, Knuckles..." Amy thought to herself as she got ready for her sweet 16 party "What did your stupid emerald do to me?"

Tails came over later that night to analyze Amy.

"Why is it I always have to the answers?" Tails asked, running a scan on Amy's body.

"I dont know, youre the fox!" Amy exclaimed.

"That doesn't even make sense..." Tails rolled his eyes "and besides I shouldnt be helping you after you let Robotnik get away without helping"

"Hey we can either place blame or help me out here" Amy said.

"Well..." Tails said, going over test results "Its strange, apparently there's master emerald radiation in you..."

"What does that mean?" Amy gasped "Im going to be okay, right?"

"Yes..." Tails answered, "it should dissipate from your body in a matter of days but until then, the emerald power seems to work on your thoughts and emotions and might explain why you transformed earlier..."

"Thats really weird..." Amy said "But I mean, as long as Im fine..."

"Yeah, and also, Robotnik's been looking for the chaos emeralds, so keep a look out, he has 6 of them already, including the one you let him steal" Tails said, giving Amy an angry glare as he left.

"Oh. Heh. Sorry about that" Amy replied "Oh what do you think of the new mansion?"

"Not bad" Tails smiled and left.

That night Amy had several of her good friends and others that they had brought over to her mansion. The place was packed when suddenly there was a crashing through Amy's big picture glass window.

"Ahhh!!" Brittany shrieked "Whats going on?"

"I think I know..." Amy cringed, as Robotnik's ship descended upon the party.

"Continue partying, ladies" Robotnik laughed as he slowly landed his ship "Im here for the chaos emerald!!"

"There is no chaos emerald here, you jerk!" Amy growled.

"Ha! you lie!" Robotnik chuckled, pointing to the flashing radar screen onboard his craft "Ive detect a great amount of chaos energy in this area"

Amy gasped when she realized that she was the energy he was talking about. Just then a claw extended from his ship. She recognized it from earlier.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!" Robotnik laughed "My chaos magnet will find the energy I need!"

Amy gasped in fear as the claw closed in on her. She darted away as fast as she could to the basement of her mansion but the claw followed. Brittany knew something was up and kicked the claw out of the way, running downstairs.

Worse than that, the chaos magnet was disrupting Amy's chaos field, causing her to erratically switch back and forth between human and hedgehog.

She flipped up her cell phone and quickly dialed Sonic's number.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted "I need your help! Robotnik's here, he's capturing everyone at my party and he's looking for a chaos emerald because Ive been super charged with chaos energy!"

In the meantime, Knuckles was heard in the background saying "I told her using the emerald was a bad idea"

"Eeer, please help me guys" Amy sighed.

"I dont know" she heard Tails say in the background "Sure we wont embarass you?"

"Im so sorry, guys!" Amy cried, slowly transforming back into a hedgehog "You guys... you know I love you, youre my friends and always will be... Ive just been so caught up in being human, Ive... Ive just forgotten my roots... and thats wrong... uh... hold on a second guys..."

Amy gasped to see Brittany had seen her transform back.

"Am-Amy?" Brittany asked.

"Yes..." Amy sighed "This is me... the real me... y'see Im a..."

"Youre so cute!!" Brittany exclaimed, patting Amy on the head, now that she was now 2 feet taller, "Why didnt you tell me you were really a cute little hedgegirl?"

"Well... I dont know..." Amy sighed, looking up at her human friend "I just didnt know what youd think... not to mention what theyll think..."

"Hey, they dont have to know" Brittany smiled, "itll be our little secret, short fry"

"Heh" Amy laughed "Ok, thats enough of the short jokes..."

"Are you gonna stay that way?" Brittany asked.

"Well it is my old form," Amy explained, "So it is possible... I dont know... I have some kind of magical powers right now... so..."

"If you have magic, why dont you make that dousche bag leave us alone?" Brittany asked.

"Well you see..." Amy began, as sounds of battle broke out around, "let's just say some old friends are coming to help me out"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles defeated Robotnik and the party was saved. The best thing is that Amy was somehow endowed with the permanent after effect of transforming back and forth between animal and human at will, which sometimes could make things awkrard in gym class... 


	9. Episode 9: Gender Changers

Sonic was smart. Sonic was successful. Sonic was happy. That's how this soon to be sad story would begin. With Sonic, the happy, successful smart hedgehog. Of course you had to be smart to thwart Dr. Eggman. Sonic had been popular with everyone in town for his heroics but no more so than with his friends, Tails, Knuckles and especially his girlfriend, the sexy Amy Rose. He felt so lucky to have her (yes I know, usually my fanfics have him running from her but not this time). The 2 of them meet on the street corner and embrace each other, but it's not enough for Sonic, he had to kiss her beautiful lips, and he does, he puts his lips to hers and the 2 kiss for moments and moments at a time until Tails and Knuckles show up from behind.

"Hey get a room you 2!" Knuckles says with a chuckle.

"Knuckles! Do you mind? I told you 2 not to disturb when I'm with my girl here" Sonic says.

"But Sonic," Tails explains "there's...there's an emergency, Eggman is invading a genetics lab..."

"A genetics lab?"

"Yes, there are thousands of DNA samples there, if he obtained them, he could find a way to inject himself with various DNA and change his appearance, the possibilities would be endless if he obtained enough genetic information. He could copy it and make clones, evil clones!"

"Well, Amy, I guess business comes before pleasure"

"Go get him, Sonic" Amy says giving her hero a little kiss.

"Don't you worry, I'll be home in time for dinner!"

And that's when it went south, you'll see how pretty soon, just trust me it wasn't pretty.

The Tornado rode triumphantly through the skies, towards the Genetic Lab, located on the GUN pavilion, a place where Sonic wasn't exactly as popular as he was back in his hometown of Station Square.

Soon several cannons are firing on the Tornado. It's metal hull is being filled with holes as thousands of small bullets pierce it

"Hey you guys mind?" Sonic shouts "We're within our rights here"

" THAT remains to be seen, hedgehog" A GUN officer warns.

Finally the gun fire ceases but the cannons continue to follow the Tornado's path.

"What did you do to these guys anyway?" Tails asks.

"Eh, I blew up some stuff" Sonic says with a shrug, referring to his little Metal Harbour incident.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing important..."

Soon the gang lands at the gentics lab. There bullets and lasers fly out of the windows, attempting to pierce them. Sonic and Tails jump out of the plane and sneak in stealthily. Wasn't gonna work, Eggman knew what direction they were going. When Sonic and Tails arrived through the back door he greeted them with firepower. Still, Sonic wasn't convinced that they were doomed just yet.

"Split up Tails, see if we can't double team him!" Sonic says smirking.

Tails flies towards the right while Sonic dashes around Eggman. Eggman fires at Sonic, shattering tons of test tubes and chemicals, spilling vats of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) all over the place. Sonic gasps as he slips on the stuff and slides into a tank. There he is submerged in genetic matter. Tails is brought down by Eggman's lasers and he escapes with some genetic samples. Sonic gets out of the tank woozily. Ouch. He looks down to see his arm had been slit badly by the glass.

"Ooh, that's a nasty bruise" Tails comments.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing got in there from the tank"

"Shouldn't be more than some formaldehyde in there"

"Ew, man, I don't want that stuff in me" Sonic protests.

Unfortunately Tails was wrong with his assumption. He may have been able to correct the error that had occured if he had thought a little more carefully. What was soon to happen to Sonic, however was foreseen by none. Sonic comes home after his battle. Eggman had technically gotten away but Sonic could stop him in the end. He sighs and flops into bed, looking at the ceiling. "Y'know" Sonic thinks, not talking to anyone but himself "I really do enjoy life, I got Amy, I got tons of friends, and I'm popular with people I don't know, I don't think anything could ruin this day.

That night, however did happen. It was a thuderous night outside, bolts of lightning split the skies as an awful development occured within Sonic. Sonic sleeps. Sleeps peacefully as his cells rearrange, as his entire being becomes something unique, something that would surprise him, and change him forever...

Morning

Sonic wakes up, everything SEEMED average. He swung his feet out of bed and groggily got off the bed, stretching his arms with exhuastion, he'd never been this tired before. He walks to the bathroom, still yawning, he hadn't been this short either. Sonic could've sworn he was an inch or 2 shorter than last night. He also felt like someone put weights on his back. "Oh well" he thinks "I'll just work out more with Tails today". Sonic stumbles into his bathroom,, his vision kinda blurry. So blurry in fact, his skin appeared a light purple. And it didn't seem to go away. This was weird. Sonic looks at his arms which seem frail and weak and oddly smooth. His legs appeared to be the same way. "Oh no, Sonic thinks. "It can't be..." Sonic brings himself down more so that he could further exmaine his body in the mirror (he had only been able to see from his head to his shoulders. "Oh my god" Sonic thinks. Sonic looks at the image in the mirror and then glances down at his chest. Sonic was no boy anymore.

Sonic runs down her halls to the phone. She flips it off the hook at once and dials Tails' number. She leans against the wall impatiently waiting. She couldn't believe she had been turned into a girl, it just didn't seem possible, but Amy couldn't find out.

"Yello?" Tails says.

"Tails it's me" Sonic says panicked.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Her voice was so much lighter and flowed so much easier, it was also obviously more feminine. She sighs. This was bad.

"Amy?" Tails asks in confusion.

"No, Sonic!" she shouts.

"Sonic? But you sound like..."

"Forget what I sound like, Tails," Sonic pleas "you have to help me, I've been turned into a girl!!!"

"What? Are you kidding me???"

"No, Tails, I'm not!!! I'm a girl... and I don't... know what to do..." she says, now feeling herself choke up from the stress, almost sobbing she falls to her knees now, the phone clutched in her hands.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I'll be there to help you soon, just hold on..."

Tails hangs up. Sonic sighs and slams the phone down and wipes her eyes. She couldn't believe how much she was crying. She hadn't cried this much even when she was little. She sighs as her beatutiful eyes swell up. She goes into her closet and grabs a towel. She wraps it around her new feminine body so she wouldn't be naked when Tails came by. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Wow, that was fast" Sonic thinks and she runs to the door and opens it at once but only to see...

"Amy?"

"Uh yeah? Who are you?"

Sonic couldn't believe it. Amy couldn't recognize her at all, even as a girl. Besides her skin color there were only a few things that made her different than her old form, but Amy couldn't even think of the possibility that the girl standing before her was Sonic.

"Oh, I'm... Sonita!" she says nervously.

"Sonita??? "

"Uh yep"

"And what are you doing at Sonic's house? Sonita? "

"Oh I'm just visiting him, I'm his cousin, from Spain!" she says with a nervous chuckle.

"Cousin from Spain?" Amy asks.

"Oh yes, I just love Spain"

"So, you think I could see Sonic?"

"Well actually he's busy right now"

"Busy...?"

"Um.. getting dressed?"

"Sonic doesn't wear clothes" Amy says glaring back at "Sonita"

"Well he decided maybe he should, so um... he is, I'll tell him you came by..."

"Wait, I think I can wait for him!"

"Um... no you can't, see it takes about... 7 hours for Sonic to get dressed"

"7 hours??? I think maybe I should check on him"

"Um no, but he call you as soon as he's done..."

Sonic finally slams the door on Amy's face. She felt so bad, hurting Amy like that but she couldn't tell her the truth.

"This is odd," Amy thinks, slowly walking away in confusion, "a girl answers the door, in the early morning, wearing nothing but a towel and says I can't see him now, I'm not THAT stupid... Sonic's cheating on me!!!"

Amy runs down the halls crying, passing by Tails who comes down on his way to Sonic's

"Weird."

Finally Tails comes, Sonic pulls him into the house and the 2 sit down.

"Ok, Sonic if what you said happened really happened, I have a logical scientific explanation... we were at a genetics lab right?" Tails says.

"Yeah..."

"Think about it," Tails tells her "your cells have chromosomes right, the 23rd pair of chromosomes codes for gender. Since you were a male hedgehog you had an X and Y chromosome, the tube you shattered contained DNA from a FEMALE creature and the DNA got in through the slit in your arm. These cells ended up replicating and the new DNA had the chromosomal pattern XX which codes for a girl. In order to change you back we need to inject you with Y chromosomes again before too many cells replicate and the change becomes permanent"

"You mean we have to go back to the GUN genetics lab?" Sonic groans.

"Yep, and it won't be easy..." Tails warns.

"Ooh but wait, I can't go there with just a towel on..."

"Hmm... okay, so we'll get you clothes"

"From where?"

"How about Amy?" Tails suggests.

"NO! I mean, I can't. She's my girlfriend, I can't let her see me like this..."

"Okay, how about Rouge? She has girl's clothes"

"Ok, we'll go to Rouge's..." Sonic says reluctantly.

Sonic steps out of her house with no confidence at all. She hoped she could pass the towel off as some kind of dress but people gave her weird looks everywhere she and Tails walked. The townsfolk who once praised her and cheerfully greeted her were making her feel like a total outsider. A small tear trickles down her cheeks as she hangs her head. If this change became permanent, she didn't know what'd she do. Eventually Sonic and Tails arrive at Rouge's and knock on the door.

" Hello?" Rouge says opening the door.

"Rouge! Sonic and I need help..." Tails says.

"Ok, where is he?" she asks.

"Right here" Tails says pointing to the female beside him.

"WHAT?"

"This is Sonic" Tails says again.

"But that's a GIRL..."

"Just let us in" Sonic growls.

When the 2 get in they explain the entire mishap to Rouge.

"Clothes huh? Sure, I'll see what I can get you" Rouge says.

Rouge comes back with an assortment of clothes. Sonic becomes to shuffle through them.

"Too red. Too pink. Too tight. Too big. Too fuzzy." Sonic says, now sorting through them.

Sonic had never been so critical of clothes before mainly cuz she never had to wear them but still, it scared her how her female intuition allowed her to find the perfect clothes to wear. Finally she yanks a top and a pant from the pile. Rouge hands her a bra.

"Whats this?" Sonic asks.

"Your bra"

"I have to wear a bra???"

"You ARE a girl, right?"

"Yes" Sonic replies with a heaving sigh.

Sonic goes into the bathroom and lets the towel drop at last. She couldn't believe she had become a girl. She feels her smooth legs and arms and looks down at her breasts. She straps on her bra first. It was odd how strapping on a bra seemed to be instinct for her. But then she puts on the Tshirt and the pant and looked in the mirror, and thought "I don't look too bad". Sonic zips up the pant and goes into the living room, fully dressed.

"Hey, you clean up pretty good, Sonic" Rouge says.

"Thanks" Sonic replies sort of embarassed.

"So, you guys need to go to the GUN genetic labs, huh?" Rouge asks at last.

"Yep" Tails replies.

"I can help you get through that!!! " Rouge says with a smirk.

"Thanks Rouge, we'll need some help! "

And so, Sonic, Tails and Rouge head towards the base. As the clouds lift, revealing the GUN facility. It was there that Sonic desired to reverse this terrible thing that had happened to her. But what happened next was even worse...

TO BE CONTINUED

Shadow chuckled with michief as he dashed into his room, his backpack containing a device he had stolen from Tails lab... a device that could help him on his quest to entice the young female hedgehog, Ericka.

He had with him, also, packed an assortment of female's clothing, bras, panties, skirts, blouses, etc. He gazed at the clothing excitedly and began to prepare for the plan...

And then, that night, Shadow did it...

He pulled out the device from his backpack, cackling maniacally, he held the small device, about the size of a palm pilot, above his head.

"With this..." he said out loud "..I will be able to transform myself into a female so that I may become closer to Ericka and learn more about her... THEN I will turn back to my old self and be able to be the PERFECT boyfriend... its genius!"

Or so it seemed genius at the time but what Shadow didnt know at the time was that changing genders could be a bad idea...

And so Shadow pointed the small ray at himself and closed his eyes as it went over his body. He opened his eyes but looked in the mirror in shock to find it hadn't worked... there he was, still a boy hedgehog. He sighed and threw the device off to the side.

"What a piece of crap!" he yelled "Leave it to Tails to not even design a gender changing ray that WORKS!"

And so Shadow slumped into bed, feeling a bit defeated from the device having not worked.

The next morning, Shadow woke up feeling woozy, and drained. He got himself to realize he felt much heavier and his skin had turned lighter. Could it be...? The machine had worked...

Indeed it had. Shadow had turned herself into a female. She now had light blue eyes and longer eye lashes to go along with her lighter gray skin with pink stripes on her shortened quills. She ran excitedly into the bathroom to change into her girl-wear, and came out, now fully changed, and ready for action.

"Now that Ericka doesnt know Im really Shadow!" the young girl chuckled "I can become one of her good friends in no time!"

And so that day, Shadow arrived at the mall, where she was pleased to see Ericka walking out of a Victoria's Secret. Shadow chuckled to herself and ran over to Ericka with girlish excitement.

"Like, HI!" Shadow said, in the most stereotypical teenage girl way possible "Im like, so happy to see another girl here...like, you wanna be friends and tell me everything about yourself and stuff, seeing as how am Im NOT a GUY who would be all perverted and only want to sleep with you?"

"Hmm...ok" Ericka replied at the odd question. She hadn't known the teenage girl who approached her, but she was happy to have someone to hang out with "You want to go shopping with me?"

"Like, totally!" Shadow smirked.

And so, the 2 teenagers hung out for what seemed like hours. As Shadow spent more and more time with Ericka, now in a female body, she realized how cool of a person she could be and recognized her for more than just her nice boobs.

"Ooh!" Shadow said, looking at some shirts "This one would look nice on YOU Ericka"

"You really think so?"Ericka replied, taking the shirt from the female hedgehog, whose name she still hadn't learned.

"Sure" Shadow replied "But I mean, youre a good looking girl anyway..."

"Aw, thanks" Ericka replied, going into the fitting room to change. Shadow quickly swiped a blouse and decided to join her new friend.

"So..." Ericka said, later, after changing into a red tank top that Shadow herself had suggested "What do you think?"

"Looking good..." Shadow replied, checking herself out in a mirror in a pink blouse. Being a girl was actually starting to grow on Shadow but she made sure she didn't lose sight of the plan.

"So..." Ericka said, still unsure of what to call her new friend "You wanna go eat?"

"Oh, like, totally!" Shadow replied in her most feminine voice "Im like, starved..."

"So..." Shadow asked Ericka as the 2 ate at Burger King "What kind of qualities do YOU look for in a guy?"

"Oh, I dont know..." Ericka said "Not too picky really, just someone who'll treat me well and... you know, like me for who I am..."

"Well..." Shadow asked "Y'know, I met this one BLACK hedgehog boy the other day, said his name was Shadow... maybe he would be good for..."

"Ew, no!" Ericka shrieked "Dont even suggest it... I mean, Shadow's ALRIGHT but his intentions with me are all wrong..."

"What do you mean?" the female Shadow asked, perplexed.

"Well I mean..." Ericka began "Unless Shadow could show me somehow, that hed want to go out with me for more than my looks and for his own sexual pleasures then,... I dunno, maybe..."

"You mean, if say, Shadow came to your door with flowers and had some kind of romantic music playing or something...?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I mean..." Ericka said "Then, hed be alright,... uh, what was your name again...?"

"Oh never mind that..." Shadow replied, hurriedly taking her purse and walking off in her high heel shoes "I must be going..."

"Well..." Ericka sighed "That was odd..."

That night, Shadow got home and turned herself back into his old self with Tails ray gun.

"Whew!" he sighed, changing out of his girl's clothes and into a new tuxedo. "NOW it's time to charm Ericka and get myself a date!"

Meanwhile, Ericka the hedgehog sat at home flipping through the TV stations alone at night. She sighed as nothing good had been on when suddenly her doorbell rang. She walked to the door and suddenly heard romantic music. She slowly opened the door and saw Shadow in a tux.

"Shadow...?" Ericka asked "Whats all this???"

"Look, Ericka" Shadow replied, placing a rose in Ericka's hand "I just came to say that I really love you and don't want to go out with you because of your looks or for my own sexual pleasures... so what do you say?"

"Aw, what the heck?" Ericka smiled "I dont have anything ELSE to do... just let me get changed"

Shadow smiled as Ericka left to get changed. He couldnt believe his plan had worked and now he was enroute to a date with Ericka.

Just then, Shadow noticed an odd flickering coming from his pocket. He gasped as he suddenly turned back into a girl now!

She looked down into her pocket and saw that she had accidently brought Tails ray gun. There was no time to bring it back home now so she hurriedly pressed some buttons and turned herself back into a boy, just as Ericka returned to the door.

"Ok, Shadow" Ericka said, now wearing a red sparkly dress "You ready to go?"

"OH YEAH!" he said "I mean... yeah, let's go..."

And so, the 2 went on a date to the fanciest restuarant in town with a name that was too hard to pronounce...

"Ericka..." Shadow said, as the 2 were sitting down and he began looking at a menu "You look RAVISHING tonight"

"Oh Shadow" she chuckled "Since when did YOU get so charming?"

"Oh Ive always been charming" Shadow replied "You just never gave me a chance before"

"Well Shadow" Ericka smiled, putting her hand on his "If I knew you were always like this I wouldve gone out with you a long time ago"

"Well thanks" Shadow replied.

"Hey, do you use skin lotion or something, cuz your hands are REALLY smooth for a guy's?" Ericka asked.

"Oh well..." Shadow began, but then covered her mouth quickly after hearing how her voice had gone up a couple octaves now... the machine had transformed her AGAIN. She quickly raised a menu over her face so Ericka couldnt see her and pulled her hand away, pressing more buttons to return to normal.

"What was THAT about?" Ericka asked.

"Oh..." Shadow replied "That was nothing..."

"You just seem to be acting a little odd, thats all" Ericka said.

"Oh...ODD?" Shadow asked, feeling her voice change midsentence. "Oops, I dropped a fork..."

Shadow bent down and ducked under the table, then looked at the ray gun to see what was going on... the screen had been frozen and kept flickering. Shadow hit more buttons and turned herself back to normal, then came back up, leaving the machine on the floor now.

"So what do you want to order?" Ericka asked.

"Uh I think I'll have..." Shadow began. Just then the machine glitched again and Shadow turned back into a girl. She sighed nervously, knowing Ericka could see her so she threw the menu over her face and disguised her voice so she stilll sounded like her old self.

"Uh...you know what, I have to use the bathroom, just stay right there..." Shadow said, grabbing the machine from under the table and running off, dashing into the girl's room.

"Did he just go into... the girl's room?" Ericka asked.

Shadow dashed into the girl's room and locked herself in a stall, examining the machine.

"Why are you DOING this to me?" she whispered into the infernal machine. "And how do I fix it?"

Shadow sighed and kept banging on the buttons until there was a loud whirring and a ray that bust the door down, revealing Shadow as a guy now.

Needless to say, this was followed by young teenage girls screaming at the now male Shadow as they ran him out of the room.

Now Shadow faced an angry Ericka back at the table.

"Uh...what just happened..." he said "I...I can explain..."

"Dont bother" Ericka sighed "I thought you had changed but youre still the same perv as before..."

"Wait, Ericka!" he said, stopping her "Its not my fault, it's this machine!"

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the machine "And what does this button do?"

"Wait, dont press it!" Shadow screamed, as he turned into a girl in front of Ericka.

"You...you... YOURE THE GIRL FROM THE MALL!" Ericka shrieked.

"Um...yes?" Shadow replied nervously.

"But why would you have a machine that could turn you into a girl?" Ericka asked.

"I dont know, I just wanted a chance to hang out with you and I knew you wouldn't let the REGULAR me hang out with you..." Shadow sighed "Now can you PLEASE turn me back?"

"I dont know if I WANT to" Ericka said "You have a lot to learn about girls, Shadow... maybe spending some TIME as one will help you out..."

"But if you dont turn me back in a few hours, I could be stuck this way forever" the female Shadow pleaded.

"Well you shouldve thought of that before you decided to spy on me!" Ericka said, getting her purse and preparing to leave.

"Ericka wait!" Shadow said again, hitting the machine in her hands and causing it to shatter as it zapped Ericka and turned her into a boy.

"Now look what you did!" Ericka sighed, now a young male hedgehog in a dress.

"Hmm... Looks like I'll Be Modifing my Swiss army Wii-Mote After All..." Said Flash, Holding A Wii Mote Displaying A Menu With The Following Junk

Sourd(12)  
Wii-Mote(Default)  
Lazer(13, 1 New)

"So we're STUCK this way...?" Ericka asked.

"Yep" Shadow sighed.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"We could always switch clothes and have our date somewhere else..." Shadow suggested.

"Oh...why the hell not?" Ericka sighed "Noone else would date a GUY in a dress..."

And so Shadow did end up getting the date she wanted. Unfortunately she started having PMS during it but all in all it had been a good night for her.

"Sonic look out!" Tails warns.

Sonic whimpers as the plane tilts and swerves, avoiding oncoming cannon fire. The GUN officials below weren't responding to reason at all. They simply shot at them with no mercy. Sonic felt the wings tilting. She was flipped over and almost slid off.

"Hold on Sonic!"

Sonic tried. but she couldn't hold on. She feels herself slip and slip helplessly off the wing of the Tornado and she falls onto cold unfeeling steel. Unfortunately the Tornado cannot land to get her as this would endanger all of them further.

"Tails... just... go on," Sonic tells them, tears swelling in her eyes "I'll catch up..."

Sonic sits down and buries her head in her lap, sobbing her eyes out. Finally a bullet grazes past her shoulder, singing the sleeve of her shirt off. She looks up at the approaching droids angrily.

"Can't you see I'm having a bit of a breakdown???" she groans.

The droids continue to advance shooting a steady stream of bullets and laser fire. Sonic runs through them all. She still had some fight in her, until she runs right into a red sheild.

The GUN robot holding the shield removes it for a second to fire. The blast hits Sonic in the stomach. She groans and falls to the ground in pain. Her whole world goes black.

"Hedgehog Detained"

Meanwhile

"Tails! Which building is the genetics lab?" Rouge asks.

"The one down there, I think"

"You think???"

"They all look the same!"

"Okay, fine, take us down there then"

"Well see that could be a problem" Tails says nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"See, the lasers are everywhere down there and we're still caught in a lot of them right now, if we dip the plane now we're sure to be shot to pieces..."

"You mean you have no weapons on this plane?"

"Nothing outside of a small torpedo blaster"

"Then BLAST! Blast them all!" Rouge shouts.

Rouge gets frustrated and reaches over towards the control console randomly hitting buttons until the blaster activates. She then jabs this button many times firing small streams of torpedos at the guns. Once enough of them are gone, Tails is able to land the plane.

"C'mon let's go!" he says.

Elsewhere

2 large robotic behemoths drag a defeated and passed out Sonic into a large room. They go through many sliding steel doors until they reach the office of the First in command and founder of GUN enterprises, Gill U. Needlemeyer. Once inside the large chrome office the robots drop Sonic and blast off. Sonic slowly wakes up to see the strange man seated before her. Gill was a somewhat large but aging man, appearing to be in his late 50's. Sonic slowly gets up hoping she could talk some sense into this odd man. She dusts herself off and extends her hand towards him.

"Hello Mr..." Sonic begins, reading the plaqye on his desk "...NeedleMayor..."

"It's NeedleMeyer, you litle twit and don't you forget it!!!" he shouted back at her.

"Um... sorry"

Sonic backs away in fear. Looks like talking sensibly wasn't gonna work with this nut.

"So, Sonic..." Gill says.

How did he know my name? Sonic thinks Well then again I have done a lot of destruction around here.

"Looks like you've done a lot of destruction around here!"

Suddenly 2 steel bars grab Sonic and contrict her to the wall. She screams and struggles as the bars contain her. Gill laughs and gets out of his chair, walking toward Sonic with an evil smile.

" So, hedgehog... looks like you've stopped me for the LAST TIME! HA HA HA HA HA!" Gill laughs suddenly.

This was no ordinary military dude thinks Sonic.

"Eggman?"

" THAT'S RIGHT, FOOL!" Gill shouts.

"So... your plan worked I assume..."

"Yep, by injecting myself with DNA I'm able to rule the GUN facility where I have access to all kinds of droids and weapons and speaking of droids..." Gill begins.

Gill presses a button and takes out a microphone

"Send a military droid to the gentics lab to squash ANY intruders!" he then announces.

"NOO! I won't... let you hurt my friends" Sonic screams trying desperately to break free.

"Too late!!" Gill tells her.

"So... I assume you know of my mishap, then?"

"HA! It's quite obvious you've been turned into a girl and let me say this, RED is not your color"

Gill walks out laughing.

"Now that I've stolen all the weapons..." Gill says with a smile "...I can destroy this place and GET OUT! Then I can proceed to destroy station square with THIS!"

Gill takes out a vial of green liquid and laughs.

"Wh-what's that?" Sonic asks.

"You'll see! You'll ALL see!" he shouts back from across the hallway.

ARGH! Sonic isn't nearly strong enough to escape. She struggles until her muscles almost pop and even after pushing all her strangth into the wire it begins to shock her fragile body, a pain that disables her from moving. She sighs and almost passes out. She felt nauseaus and just wanted to go home, and be her old self again.

Meanwhile

"Rouge? Can you break the security lock?" Tails asked.

"Just...about...done!" she said.

The door slides open. The 2 of them run in and search around through vials of genetic matter.

"Tails!!! How do we know what we're looking for???" Rouge asks.

"Err... I'm not sure, they SHOULD be labeled"

"... You're not SURE?!!"

"We're looking for a Y chromosomal sample"

"And how can you tell which one it is?" Rouge asks angrily "they're all exactly the same!!!"

"Hmm... wait my genetic scanner!" Tails realizes.

Tails scans a few green vials until he finds one that is correct for Sonic's problem.

"ROUGE! I found it!"

"Good! Now let's go!"

Suddenly a laser hits Tails, he drops the vial and several other vials clatter onto the floor making it impossible to predict which is which. As a large military droid stomps into the genetic lab, Tails scrambles around to find the right tube. Eventually he picks up 3 that he thinks are the right one while lasers fly behind him. Finally after further scanning he tosses the correct one to Rouge. She grabs it and is about to leave when the droid slams her into a wall. It's mighty metallic claws grasp onto her throat, begginning to kill her, almost at once. She groans from pain and drops the vial. Tails scoops it up but the robot smaks him to the wall next, swinging his other arm into him. Rouge kicks off the robot to escape.

"ROUGE! Quickly!" Tails says, under the claw of the robot.

He throws Rouge the cure vial and a cell phone.

"Call... Amy...," he says "have her come here and help us, and if you can... find Sonic and have her... drink this!"

Rouge vigourously dials Amy's number.

Meanwhile at Amy's house

"DAMN SONIC!" Amy shouts.

Amy tears a Sonic poster off her wall. She takes her Sonic drapes down and tears the bedding off. She collapses onto her pillows and cries like she never has before. She hears the phone ring and snatches off the hook. She sniffles and gets it back together.

"Yes?" she says.

"Amy!!! You have to hurry... and come to the GUN facility!" Rouge shouts.

"GUN? But why?"

"Tails and I have some trouble down here! Just use the homing beacon on the Tornado! Take it over here... and bring your hammer! We're gonna need some backup!"

"Okay, I'll be there" Amy says.

"Hmph!" Amy thinks "His friends are in trouble and Sonic's probably still with that slutty Sonita!". Amy takes her hammer and storms out, then remembers she forgot the homing beacon and takes it. She hits some buttons on a remote control like keypad and the Tornado whirs towards her. She hops in and the adventure begins... or continues rather.

Back at GUN

Sonic presses her weight into the wires and sighs as they snap at last. She breathes heavily for a while, many bruises scar her smooth skin. She sighs and looks at herself in a compact that happened to be in her pocket. She moves her hand down the large red scar on her face and sighs. That looked gruesome she thought. But she had to hurry back to Station Square and stop Eggman, no matter what her gender was. She runs out towards the long hallways, storming past small armies of GUN droids. She breaks down one last door, being chased by a herd of robots. She finds an experimental rocket that doesn't look safe by any means but she has no choice. Whatever DNA Eggman had brought with him, couldn't be good. She hits some buttons on a keypad. The console reads "LAUNCH READY". She gets into the rocket and holds on as she is blasted off towards Station Square where her... ultimate battle, would soon begin.

Meanwhile

"Hold on Tails!!!" Rouge says.

Rouge runs towards the bot and kicks it. No effect, besides denting her iron boot, that is. She sighs and then jumps as the robot swings a spiked arm at her. She pants heavily, running towards the bot again, stumbling past it this time and getting nailed in the back of the neck with a laser. She sighs with pain and falls into the corner, her neck burning and seething.

Suddenly, when all seems lost, Amy thwacks the bot to the ground with her hammer.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!!!" she screamed.

"Amy you came!" Tails said, relieved.

"Yep, nobody messes with you guys!" she says again.

"Now we just need to find Sonic!"

Amy growls angrily and turns away at the sound of her name.

"Amy???"

"SONIC... That little asshole cheated on me...!!" Amy shouts.

"Huh? Sonic? She'd never do that..." Rouge says.

"Yes he would, and what do you mean... she?" Amy asked.

"You mean, you don't know? Oh of course you dont..."

"Don't know what?"

"Sonic's..."

"...a girl now, Amy"

"A girl??? What is this a joke???" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Wish it were but remember that mission to the genetic labs?" Tails explains "Sonic got turned into a girl by some DNA..."

"NOOO! I... I don't believe you! That's not even physically possible" Amy cries turning away.

"Well actually it was, and there is a scientific explanation to all this..." Tails replies.

"I don't care, let's just go home!" Amy says.

"What about Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Let him OR her find his or her own way home!" Amy growls.

"Amy, wait!"

Tails and Rouge chase after the Tornado as it revs up, just barely making it onboard as an angry Amy Rose presses the accelarator with full force and the Tornado heads back to their hometown...

Station Square

Storm clouds closed in as thunder rolled towards the city. It was a storm reminiscent as the one that had taken Sonic's life by storm forever, just last night. Only this storm, would be intense, faaaar more intense. As streaks of lightning illuminated the darkening skies. A shadowy figure approaches from atop a building. A figure, so sinister, so evil, ah who am I kidding, it's just Eggman.

"THAT'S IT! I SHALL NO LONGER BE MOCKED!!!" he shouts.

At that moment, all eyes in the city turn towards Dr. Eggman, who was still in the form of Gill. Eggman (or Gill, whatever you want to call him) cackles evilly and launches his biggest ultimatum yet.

"Surrender to me now, Station Square," he says "or I shall destroy your puny city!"

Wait, that's it? THAT'S the big threat? He says that everytime!

"Ah, shut up, author!"

HEY!

Anyway, Eggman, seeing that his threats are not being heard finally does it, the ultimate transformation.

"Using artificial chaos DNA," he explains "I shall transform myself, into the ultimate SUPER BEAST!"

Gill laughs once more, still nobody takes him seriously, and thus, he begins his evil plan. He pours the green acid into a tube and injects himself. He screams and writhes with pain. Some citizens turn to witness. As he gets down on his hands and knees, a few scales break through his flesh, hideous green scales, that tear his shirt. More bystanders gawk at this awful transformation. Soon slime oozes from his eyes (yes, this is gross), and he lets out a loud shreiking growl that frightens everyone. Finally a slithery, dreadful looking tentacle splits his skin. His shirt tears and he grows in size until he's a huge blobby monster of death, composed of skin and water. Large glowing eyes are atop his head and instead of legs he has 6 long tentacles that are mounted onto a building, with 2 razor sharp claws. The large monster bellows out his call of doom.

"I am... the Egg Behemoth!!!!" he says letting out a long snarl.

The Behemoth snarls and growls. It reaches down to the city streets and picks up police cars, throwing them into buildings and causing chaos with everything he touches. Suddenly there is a woosh, a huge rocket breaks through the skies. The Behemoth growls and shoots a stream of acid from it's mouth. The acid breaks the rocket up quite a bit and Sonic is forced to jump out of a hatch in the back as half of the steel melts around her. She jumps down and lands at street level, to many unfriendly eyes.

"Whose that?" someone asked.

"She probably created that monster!" someone else snapped.

"Where's Sonic?" someone in the background would ask.

"I am Sonic" she whispered quietly.

Laughing. Several people, laughing at her. As the rain begins to pour and soak Sonic from head to toe, it's hard to tell if the water that coats her cheeks was really rain or her own tears. She sulks and slinks back into the crowd embarrassed. She sobs and runs into an alley, welcomed by nothing but trash and sewer rats. She sighs and wipes her eyes. This was no way for a world famous hero to behave. But the truth was, Sonic was no hero anymore, and there was almost nothing she could do. Just then, she hears a scream. Thousands of visions hit her at once. Amy!

Sonic ducks out of the alley and sees the Tornado smoking, falling to the ground

"Tails!! Pull up!" Rouge shouts.

"I... I cant!" he says.

"AHHH! This is the end!" Amy screams.

Sonic finally runs out of hiding. Nothing could happen to Amy!! She runs after the plane, having a good idea of where it would crash, but how could Sonic stop it? She wasn't really a big power lifter, that was Knuckles' area of expertise, but Sonic had to do something. Unfortunately she wasn't able to do it in time. The plane crashes into another side alley. Sonic, frantic runs after it, ignoring the screams of all those except Amy. She runs by to see it, the burning rubble. Had they all... died? No, it couldn't be...

Sonic's eyes are wide with fear. Wide with the fear that her friends and the one girl she had really cared about were all... gone. But luckily a cloud of hope appears as the flames are doused. Tails jumps out of the plane. Rouge does too, her clothes a bit scorched but they were okay, but what about Amy? Sonic runs past them and looks inside the plane. Amy!!! Amy's eyes were closed, and her body appeared to be limp and without feeling. Sonic chokes up at once and buries herself in Amy's stomach sighing and crying. Tails comes up from behind and pats her on the back.

"Sonic... I got the antidote..." Tails says.

"I... I... don't care, I want my Amy back..." Sonic says quietly.

"We don't know if she's dead or not, Sonic, she passed out after the smoke got worse, and... well we don't know!" Rouge said.

"We have to do something!!!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic looks down at Amy, her beautiful face, no longer alive with that once cheery smile, but lifeless, without emotion. Sonic turns towards Tails, with a look of vegeance.

"TAILS! Do you have any way to defeat that thing?" she asked.

"For something that big??? I have this, it's a nuclear bomb, but it's untested and you have to manually place it on him, and that could be..."

Sonic snatches the nuclear detonator and the bomb without saying a word. She jumps into the air high and lands on a tentacle of the Behemoth without him knowing.

"TAILS? Does she... know what she's doing?" Rouge asked.

"Woah, what... what happened?" Amy said, coming to.

Rouge and Tails turn back at once.

"Amy?"

"You're alive???"

"Yeah Im alive, but... whaaaa? What's that???" Amy screamed.

"We think it's Eggman, or at least it was!" Tails explained.

"Ew, it's gross, but... whose that hedgehog on there? Could it be... Sonic???" Amy asked.

"Not this time, foolish hedgehog!" the behemoth growled.

The Behemoth whips it's tentacle and Sonic is flung off towards Amy, she lands on some conrete and almost passes out, only to see Amy's concerned face look down at her. She instantly gets up and hugs her. She was so happy to see that Amy was alive.

"Wait a sec!" Amy shouts, shoving Sonic away "You're that... SONITA!"

"Amy... Amy... it's me! Sonic..." she admits.

"Sonic?"

Amy knew then, that it was her Sonic. Her form was different, but the person inside... was the same. Her eyes, and even her voice, although feminine, had Sonic's sincerity in it. Amy looks at her former boyfriend and hugs him, burying her head in her chest and crying.

"OH MY GOD, SONIC! It's true, you... you ARE a girl! " Amy says sobbing.

"I... I know... Amy, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... but..."

"No, don't worry... the others have a cure..."

"Make that did..." Tails says solemnly.

"Huh?"

"The bottle shattered" Rouge says.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic. When you were flung this way... I got surprised... and dropped the bottle..." Tails says.

"So I'm a... girl... forever???" Sonic growls

"It looks that way" Tails tells her.

Sonic looks at Amy who looks back at her with shock. She couldn't believe it. She grabs onto the detonator and activates it. The bomb starts beeping at an accelerated rate.

"S-S-Sonic!! What are you doing??? You can't activate the detonator and the bomb at the same time, you'll only have 10 seconds to place it on the Behemoth and get out of there!" Tails shouts.

"Then so be it..." she says, now turning to Amy "Goodbye, Amy Rose!"

"What? Noooo!" Amy screams.

Sonic jumps ahead of the others, the bomb beeping even faster.

"What's she doing???" Rouge asked.

"Oh my god... she's... gonna kill herself!"

"SONIC... NO!!!"

"Amy, it's almost impossible to stop her, even if she changes her mind now, the explosion from that bomb is huge, her fate... is sealed"

Sonic's eyes narrow at the Behemoth, her last enemy. She had to be the hero... just one... last time!

FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT

The clouds open, the thunder rumbles and a flash of lightning goes before Sonic's eyes. A huge bolt of lightning hits Sonic as she clutches the bomb. She has but one last thought. "I'll love you all... forever." After a split second, the bomb reacts. A violet explosion takes the life out of Sonic's body and slays the Behemoth. Sonic's corpse flies out onto the streets. Amy knocks the crowds out of the way, and runs to her beloved. She goes over to Sonic, puts her head on her heart. No heartbeat. She grabs Sonic's arm and it falls limp. Sonic was dead.

Amy gets on her hands and knees, and looks at Sonic's face in horror. She bends down, and gives her hero one last kiss on the lips

"How long until she realizes she's kissing a girl???" Tails mumbles.

Amy sighs and pulls away. Sonic was gone. She begins crying, her tears falling onto Sonic's body. Pretty soon the crowd realizes what is going on. They realize, that Sonic was dead, and that the greatest hero of their era had passed. 


	10. Episode 10: Trilogy of The FFF

"Yo, It's Your old Pal Tom, Ten Years for Toonami, Ten episodes for ZOOMAC"

Enter Flash "We have come to Open up the episode with our Fave Song"

"Is it The Zoom Theme Song?" Said Kolulu

"NO!"

"Is it the Naruto Theme Song?" Said Penny

"NO WAY MAN! IT'S IN JAPANISE"

"is it the fcc song?" Said Luvbi

"YES!" Said Flash

They will clean up all your talking in a manner such as this They will make you take a tinkle when you want to take a piss ANd they'll make you call felatio a trouser friendly kiss It's the plain situation There's no negotiation with the fellows at the freakin FCC

They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of speical interest groups Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops Take a tip take a lesson you'll never win by messin' with the fellows at the freakin FCC

And if you find yourself with some young sexy thing you're gonna have to do her with your ding-a-ling Luvbi: Cause you can't say penis Flash: Right

SO they sent this little warning they're prepared to do their worst And they stuck it in your mailbox hoping you can be coerced I can think of quite another place they should have stuck it first They may just be nerotic Or possibly psychotic they're the fellows at the freakin' FCC

Tails sighs. He was tired of being just a sidekick. He wished he could recieve more praise like Sonic did. He sits on his bed and looks both ways. "Today's the day" he thought and he slid open the closet door to reveal a blue jersey with 3 F's on it. A bit flashy but it was what Tails needed. He puts on the jersey and tights and cuts a blue mask out of construction paper.

"I am now... the Fierce Fighting Fox... no longer will I be known as only a sidekick, I will be known as a mangy sidekick!" he says valiantly.

Later

"Ok... well I've been sitting here in this stupid costume for a couple hours and no emergencies have happened, it probably wouldve been smarter to wait for the alarm before I put on the tights... but if I take them off now, they'll be hard to get on later... oh well" he says.

Tails takes the tights off and stuffs them in the closet. Then goes to get something to eat, when... the alarm goes off

"Oh... DAMN IT!" he shouts.

Finally Tails leaves the house and heads to the point of the distress signal, in the middle of the city. When he arrives in Station Square, he sees Sonic there already. "Darn" Tails thinks "How did he beat me here? No matter. I MUST find the source of this problem... whoa!" Tails looks up to see smoke billowing out of a building. "I have to do something" Tails thinks "Before Sonic does". Tails sees Sonic dart off towards the fire and he narrows his eyes. Not this time, he thinks. As much as he doesn't want Sonic to fail, part of him kind of does and he ends squirting a super strong bonding agent to prevent Sonic from running. With Sonic disabled, it was Tails' turn to save the day, he takes a leap and stretches out his cape, trying to fly but fails. He soon sighs and flies the standard way (with his 2 tails). He dashes into the building but sees noone inside, just an eerie red glow coming from the center of the pyre. He presses a button on his wrist to shoot off an extinguishing agent upon the flames. However when the smoke clears all he sees is a red cannonlike device bearing the Dr. Eggman logo, a voice emits from a speaker. The voice says "SUCKER" and shoots a small ray at Tails. The ray hits him and he feels paralyzed for a few seconds, then the cannon explodes and Tails is knocked to the ground. He puts out the rest of the fire before it spreads and sighs with relief. People on the streets see this new superhero step out from the building and cheer. Tails then flies off until he is no longer visible and stashes away his costume in a rain gutter, or at least he thought he was invisible.

"TAILS? That was you???" a voice suddenly asks.

"AH! Amy! Um,... what was me?" Tails asks nervously.

"Don't play dumb Tails, I know you're that masked superhero" she says.

"Okay, so it's true... but please don't tell anyone!" he begs.

"Don't worry I won't... on one condition..." she says with a grin.

"And what's that???"

Amy whispers something into Tails ear.

"What? C'mon! You want to be MY sidekick?"

"Yes! If Sonic sees I can take orders and be brave and stuff then maybe he'll want me to be his new sidekick!!!" she says gleefully.

"Well hold on Amy, Im still Sonic's sidekick too, sometimes, but I just wanted a little more glory is all, without people knowing it's me... and I don't have a costume for you Amy, plus..."

"PLEASE..."

"Oh crap, someone's coming, quick in here!" Tails says pointing to the rain gutter.

"In a rain gutter?"

"Just trust me, step inside!" he tells her.

"I don't think I'll fit..." she replies.

"Do you want to be my side kick or not?" he asks.

"Oh fine"

Amy puts one foot into the rain gutter and is sucked in by some kind of vacuum. She screams as she falls into a strange lair made of chrome. Tails soon falls in too.

"Amy, you... eh..." Tails begins.

"What? EEEEK!"

Amy looks in the mirror to see she's wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She runs behind a computer console to hide herself.

"Sorry Amy, the vacuum must have torn your clothes off, I never knew that cuz I don't wear clothes!" he explains.

"Could you just get me something else to wear?" she asks embarassedly.

"Fine, fine, hold on..." he tells her.

Tails goes up a flight of stairs and dissapears, he comes back with a Tshirt and jeans which he throws to Amy.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get that vacu-tube fixed" he says reassuringly.

"Well what is this place anyway?" she asks.

"THIS is the Fox Burrow!" he says.

" Ooookay, you obviously have a lot of free time!"

Amy comes out from behind the console, now fully changed.

"Well, I've been planning all this for quite a while... and NOW I hope to pull it off" he explains.

"Pull what off?" she asks.

"Be better than Sonic. Just for awhile" he tells her.

"Well I still want to be your sidekick, pleeeeease?"

"Oh ok, I guess... we can work SOMETHING out!"

The next day

"And in other news," A Tv newscaster announces, "a large firebreathing robot of death is attacking the park!"

"This looks like a job for the Fierce Fighting Fox..." Tails shouts out.

"And uh... The Incredible Fighting... Girl!" Amy screams.

"We'll have to work on the name!"

"AND my costume... it has a hole in it..." Amy complains.

"ARGH, just wear a facemask or something..." he tells her.

"I think I can fix it, just go to the park and start fighting"

"Ok..."

At the park

"I am... THE PYROCRUSHER!" The large robotic behemoth growled.

This large robotic creation spews fire on the natural ecosystem and the trees soon go up in smoke. Sonic zips onto the scene first.

"Hmm... don't know where Tails is but Ive gotta stomp out this fire now!" he says.

"You will stomp nothing!" the Pyrocrusher snarls.

The robot closes Sonic in, stuck between a robot and a mound of flaming trees. Suddenly a large burst of water douses Sonic, the robot and the fire. The robot sparks and falls to the ground and Tails swings onto the scene with a grappling hook, slamming into a tree.

"Ow." says Tails.

"And who are YOU supposed to be?" Sonic snickers.

"I am..." he begins, lowering his voice "...I am... The FIRECE FIGHTING FOX! I'll take it from here!"

"Um ok... that's pretty lame" Sonic replies with a chuckle.

"Hey I'm not lame, I'm a high caliber hero, I even have a sidekick! I SAID... I even have a sidekick... hold on a minute" he groans.

Tails goes behind a tree.

"Amy! That's your cue!" he whispers.

Amy stumbles out in a pink costume that's torn where the shoulder is, there's a letter G on the costume but it's crooked and her face mask covers one eye.

"Is that Amy?" Sonic asks.

"No I'm not Amy, I'm... the Super Sexy Savior!" she says.

"Uh... we're still working on her name..." Tails adds.

"Look, crimefighting is more than funky tights you guys, I mean it's fine to act like that fooling around but you can't just think youre some kind of self proclaimed hero just because you wear stupid outfits!" Sonic tells them.

"WAIT! So you're saying we're not serious heroes???!!! That's it! Let's go, Super Sexy... whatever you said before!" Tails says.

The next night

"So... Sonic thinks of us as a couple of rinky dink heroes huh? Well Amy... Amy? What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm thinking of names... now... what do you think of the Amazing Acrobatic Hedgegirl? Or how about the Pink Wonder? Or Hammer Girl? Or..." Amy continues.

"Look Amy... the NAME is not important... right now... we need to outdo Sonic on our next mission... let's see what the news says!" Tails replies.

Tails flips on the news to see an unusual braodcast... it was... him! A glowing figure resembling him was torching down the city. Needless to say the Fierce Fighting Fox and... um... his sidekick... get right on it without delay!

"You think we could have something to eat first?" she asks.

"ARGH! We'll stop on the way, okay?"

In Station Square

"Well then... this didn't work out how I had planned HOWEVER..." Eggman begins.

"Stop this madness RIGHT now, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic shouts.

"Ah, if it isn't Sonic the hedgehog! " Eggman replies with an evil smile.

Suddenly Tails and Amy stumble onto the scene, literally.

"Hey you 2, what's up?" Sonic asks.

" Um... fear not, uh... hedgehog, we will put an end to this evil!" Tails says in his hero voice.

"Yeah... sure..."

Sonic jumps towards the odd looking antagonist who slaps him down with a single tail.

"TAILS?"

This was weird. The glowing figure did resemble Tails... but it obviously couldn't have been...

"When I set that trap the other day... I had planted a ray that would create an evil copy of YOU Sonic, one that harnessed your negative emotions towards others... however the fox here stepped into the trap instead and I've now created the Nega-Fox!" Eggman says laughing.

"Ha Eggman! The joke's on you! I don't have any negative emotions" Tails says, giving away his secret identidy.

"I wouldn't say that, TAILS!" he snaps back.

"What? But... how did you know?" Tails asks.

"I'm a scientific genius, I think I can recognize you through that silly face mask..." he replies.

"Hey it's not silly!" Tails says defensively.

"Although that hot pink hedgegirl near you... can't tell who that is!" Eggman says.

"Uh... thats obviously Amy..." Sonic tells him

"Yeah... ew... you think I'm hot?" Amy asks.

"Uh...um... uh... ATTACK THEM ALL NEGA-TAILS!" Eggman shouts.

"Destroy..." the Nega Tails says.

"I don't understand... how can this be a clone... of me? I don't have evil emotions like this a lot..." Tails says.

"Ah but your jealousy towards Sonic is what formed this being, that jealousy, now shall consume you!" Eggman laughs.

The Nega Tails fires a ray that sweeps the area knocking Sonic and Amy down. Tails now realizes it's up to him. He cannot afford to make any mistakes now or the results would be deadly. And thus... he runs. He runs towards the Nega Tails and literally faces his emotions headon, smashing into it and firing a ray gun that dissipates the holographic figure. Eggman flees.

"You 2 okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah... but you didn't have to be jealous of me..." Sonic tells him.

"I know..."

"So you wanna go home?" Sonic asks.

"Sure, I know a faster way to get there too, quick into this rain gutter"

"Sure, Amy you go first" Sonic tells her.

"Um no... no... thanks" Amy replies embarassedly.

"Oh c'mon dont be afraid" Sonic says.

Sonic pushes her in. She screams in fear and lands at the bottom. Sonic looks down the tube at her, and cringes.

"Eh..."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? Don't you find my body sexy?" she screams.

"Maybe we should take the long way..." Tails suggests.

"I'm for that!" Sonic replies.

"This should be it..." Rouge sighed, exhausted as she stumbled into the chemical plant.

Rouge had been assigned to go to the Chemical Plant to shut down a chemical reactor that had fallen into the hands of their enemy, Dr. Eggman.

"Here we go" Rouge said, having found the reactor. She typed in the key code to shut it off but heard a loud whirring instead. Just then there was a terrible laugh.

"HA HA HA HA!" Dr. Eggman laughed "Nice try but you have to wake up PRETTY early in the morning to stop Dr. Eggman!"

"Well I woke up at 5 AM..." Rouge said, defensively.

"Not like... ARGH! Its an expression!" Eggman shouted "Anyway, youre finished now, Rouge... once the reactor blows, all the city will be destroyed..."

"WHAT?" Rouge screamed "Ive gotta stop it!"

"HA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughed again.

"But if all that gets destroyed..." Rouge said "Wont YOU be destroyed too?"

"Well no cuz.. I... oh crud..." Eggman said.

Just then all the doors around Rouge sealed and some chemicals from the plant spilled in.

"These locked doors should contain the reaction..." Eggman sighed with relief "Have a nice death!"

"Argh, Ive gotta do something!" Rouge said, looking over canisters of chemicals "Wait, I could use this super strength chemical to help me..."

Rouge put her hands into the chemical and absorbed its power as it coursed through her body.

"SO...MUCH POWER!!!" she screamed as she busted the doors open but would she be too late?

BOOOM!!!!

The next morning

"SONIC! SONIC!" Tails shouted "Did you read the newspaper?"

"No, why?" Sonic asked, casually munching on some cereal.

"Its Rouge.. shes...dead..."

"What? Thats impossible!" Sonic said.

"Its true" Tails said "Just read the paper!"

"Rouge the bat was last seen entering the Station Square chemical plant late last night. There was a huge explosion just moments later... Rouges remains have yet to be found but many presume her corpse was dissolved by acid..." Sonic read. "Ew..dissolved by acid.. thats gross..."

"So, what should we do?" Tails asked.

"What CAN we do?" Sonic shrugged "Shes gone now..."

Hours later the gang gathered in the park where they had made a makeshift grave for Rouge the bat out of paper mache.

"Is this REALLY the best we could do?" Sonic sighed.

"Well on such short notice..." Knuckles shrugged.

"And so..." Sonic sighed "We are here today to salute a great person...known as Rouge the bat..."

"She was a..." Tails began "A,... well, she was pretty cool, right?"

"Actually she never gave back those shoes I lent her..." Amy said.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted "We're here to pay our last respects, and besides Rouge wont need those shoes where she's gone..."

"Ooh, so I can take them back?" Amy asked.

"ANYWAY..." Sonic growled "Rouge was a great friend and..."

"Actually she still owes me 50 bucks..." Shadow sighed "And she tricked me that one time into going to Ericka's stark naked..."

"But Shadow..." Amy said "Youre ALWAYS naked... all the boys in the Sonic verse are..."

"Heh..." Shadow chuckled "You have NO idea..."

"You guys!" Knuckles yelled "This is SUPPOSED to be a memorial"

"What?" Shadow asked "We ARE remembering, and frankly its getting me kinda ticked off!"

"We're supposed to remember GOOD times..." Sonic sighed.

"Well... there WAS that one time where Rouge.. no wait, THAT wasn't good..." Amy sighed, recalling events from episode 18: Prank Day.

"Well, how about that time she gained an outrageous amount of weight?" Shadow asked, chuckling while thinking of episode 28: Rouge Gains "That was HILARIOUS!"

"Shadow..." Amy sighed "You werent even IN that episode..."

"And wasn't that just a dream sequence type of deal anyway?" Tails asked.

"Ok, its obvious..." Sonic sighed "That NONE of us can think of any good times with Rouge... so uh.. let's just leave, I guess..."

"Ok, you wanna get coffee?" Knuckles asked.

"Alright lets go" they all replied.

Just then there was an odd rustling in some bushes but Knuckles was the only one to hear it. He turned around to see an odd glowing. He strayed from the group and looked behind the bushes when a glowing green hand swiped him.

"Rouge..." Knuckles gasped "But you're..."

"DEAD?" she growled in a low voice "I dont think so..."

"But... what happened to you?" he asked, referring to the fact that the young girl was glowing green and her hands had been turned green completely.

"Its amazing..." Rouge said "How much POWER I now have..."

"Well thats good..." Knuckles said.

"POWER I CAN USE TO DESTROY YOU ALL!!!" she then screamed, shaking the ground with her thunderous voice.

"Uh.. well... thats not so good..." Knuckles said "See, we're the good guys, remember...? We help people and..."

"Not anymore!" Rouge grinned as she zapped Knuckles with a ray of mind controlling power. The young echidna's eyes flashed green and Rouge was pleased. "Come my minion, I must gain MORE power! To the chemical plant!!"

The next day...

"In latest news, there's been a break in at the chemical plant, can ANYBODY save us?" the newscaster asked.

Sonic was still in bed and sleeping, unable to hear the newscast.

"I SAID, Can anyone help us?" the newscaster shouted.

Still, Sonic slept.

"WAKE UP, SONIC!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR THIS!!"

"Just 5 more minutes..." he groaned.

Later...

"Alright guys" Sonic said, inviting Shadow and Amy along with Cream and Tails "We're gonna need to stop this break in at the chem plant!"

"Has anyone seen Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Not sure where he is" Sonic replied "But for now, we must strike! Amy, Shadow, come with me!"

"What about us?" Cream and Tails asked.

"Sorry guys, this is too dangerous" Sonic said.

"But Sonic..." Tails moaned.

"NO! But you can stay here and keep track of us on radar" Sonic said "That way if we need your help, you can come"

Tails sighed after Sonic left. Even after having showed Sonic he could be a hero, Sonic rarely let him go out on missions.

"So what do we do now?" Cream asked.

"Dont know..." Tails sighed "Guess we should just wait... and follow the story on the news..."

Meanwhile...

"Amy!" Sonic said, as they got closer "We need you to bust down the gate with your hammer... Shadow can use chaos control to warp inside and sneak up on whoever is up to this trouble..."

"Right!" Shadow said, whipping out a chaos emerald and vanishing inside.

Amy leapt forward and smashed the door open with her piko piko hammer, waving Sonic inside after her.

"The fools..." Rouge growled, sucking some chemicals out of their canisters with her bare hands. "They stand NO chance... now that I have acquired the powers of these chemicals..."

"Stop right there!" Shadow said "...Rouge? Hey, whats up? Thought you were dead... anyway, about that 50 bucks..."

ZAP!

"Ouch" Shadow said, getting up off the ground after being blasted "Sorry... I guess you can pay it later..."

"DONT YOU GET IT?" Rouge growled "Im EVIL now!"

"Evil? But why?" Shadow asked.

"Not like anyone cared about me when I was GOOD!" she said "Even my FUNERAL was lame... and now I'll make all of you pay!"

Just then Knuckles swooped down and pinned Shadow to the ground, his entire body glowing green like Rouge's.

"And now that I have the power of these chemicals, I can do almost ANYTHING!" Rouge growled "So.. how about I turn you into a mouse?"

Rouge raised her hands up and almost blasted Shadow when Amy and Sonic busted through and threw her back into the wall.

"WHO DARES ATTACK ME?!" Rouge growled, letting some radioactive blasts escape her fingertips. Sonic and Amy ducked back and Sonic knocked Knuckles off Shadow.

"Knuckles... Rouge..." Sonic said "What are you 2 DOING?"

"I..do...whatever...Rouge...says..." Knuckles said in a monotone voice.

"Theres a good minion..." Rouge said "As for YOU, Sonic..."

Rouge's fingertips began glowing and she fired off a chemical blast that hit Sonic and shrunk him down.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked, picking her small hero off the floor "Are you alright?"

"Ive been better... AHH!" Sonic screamed as he was swooped up by another beam. Rouge captured Sonic inside a small orb on her belt and chuckled, having sealed the small hedgehog away.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" Rouge growled, her entire body sparking.

"What should we do NOW?" Amy asked.

"Maybe that backup could come in handy..." Shadow replied.

Meanwhile...

"And in the news..." the newscaster announced "Rouge the bat has now become evil and is surprisingly still alive.. shes been super charged with radioactive powers and has SHRUNK Sonic the hedgehog!"

"WHAT?" Tails asked, watching live footage from the battle scene "Ive gotta do something, but if Rouge knows who I am she'll shrink ME too... unless.. shes DOESNT know who I am..."

Tails opened his closet to reveal the secret entrance to his headquarters, the FOX BURROW! He stepped inside and got sucked underground.

"Oh Taaails" Cream said "I made cookies... Tails? Tails??"

"I know I promised Sonic I wouldnt" Tails sighed as he strapped on his mask "But the Fierce Fighting Fox is the ONLY one who can help now..."

"Dont forget me!" Amy said cheerfully, appearing from nowhere.

"AMY!" Tails said, surprised as he was putting on his tights "How did you get in here?"

"You left the front door unlocked" Amy replied casually "Oh and I let Shadow in too"

"What?" Tails screamed "WHY? This is supposed to be a SECRET!"

"Oh cmon Tails" Amy said "EVERYONE knows youre really the masked crime fighting super hero, the Fierce Fighting Fox"

"REALLY?" Shadow replied excitedly "I had NO IDEA!"

Tails growled at Amy for giving his identidy away and put his cape on

"Well it doesnt matter anyway" Tails said "I dont have a costume for either of you, so neither of you can be my side kicks... what... the heck?"

Tails looked back to see Shadow had already changed into a dark sinister looking BatMan costume.

"I am... the Dark Shadow!" Shadow replied, thrusting his cape out in front of him.

"Well...alright" Tails sighed "But Amy.. you..."

Just then Amy came out wearing a revealing CatWoman like outfit. Shadow and Tails screamed.

"AHH! It burns!" they screamed.

Amy growled at them.

"Oh, I mean... it looks...good" Tails gulped "Now what's YOUR superhero name?"

"You know, Im still not sure..." Amy replied "But Ive made some more ideas since our last fight, now I was thinking something like "The Amazing Amy" or "The Rogue Rose..." or..."

"LETS JUST GO!" Tails sighed, mumbling under his breath "Second rate heroes..."

"I heard that!" Amy said.

And so, the sinister Rouge the bat attacked the city, armed with her awesome super powers and the shrunken Sonic who dwelled within her belt.

"Comfortable?" she asked Sonic.

"Not really..." he groaned.

"Good. Now for some fun!!" she chuckled, zapping various places throughout the city when the police came suddenly.

"Step back, Ms. Rouge!" the officer warned "I have you surrounded"

Rouge chuckled.

"Ha ha ha!" she said "You wouldnt dare shoot me, as long as I hold the world's hero, Sonic the hedgehog"

"Err..." the officer groaned "Hold your fire..."

"STOP RIGHT NOW, ROUGE!!" Tails said.

"Yes!" Sonic said "Tails is here, Im saved!"

"It is not Tails..." the young fox in tights proclaimed "It is I... the fierce fighting fox!!"

"Im screwed..." Sonic groaned.

"FOOL!" Rouge shouted "You dare to challenge me?"

Rouge zapped at Tails who flew away from her blasts and smashed into her from behind.

"THATS IT!" she shrieked, defying logic and yanking a lamp post out of the ground. "Eat steel!"

Rouge swung at Tails and missed, striking a fire hydrant that sprayed her with a burst of water.

"Allow me to finish her off!" Amy said, running forward in her cat woman outfit.

"AHH!" Sonic screamed "It burns!"

"Amy, what are you doing?" Tails asked, "Ive got her right where I want..."

ZAP!

Tails was blasted off to the side and Rouge stood and faced Amy who she shot at many times. Amy jumped high into the air and avoided the blasts, then came down and slammed Rouge's stomach with her hammer, jarring Sonic loose. She scooped up Sonic and held him closely as more lasers came her way.

"Amy, look out!" Sonic yelled, as more lasers skimmed his quills.

"Ill hold her off," Shadow said, leaping forward towards his foe. "You guys get out of here!"

Rouge growled, now without Sonic to hold hostage, the police began to bear their weapons.

"I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU ON!!" Rouge screamed "Attack, Knuckles!"

Knuckles swooped down and smacked Shadow. Rouge then floated by them, surrounded in a protective bubble and made the policemen's guns explode. She then caught sight of Tails, Amy and Sonic making their getaway.

"I DONT THINK SO!!" she growled, zapping Amy and holding her back.

"SONIC! SHADOW! TAILS!!" she screamed, caught in a bubble of energy that had paralyzed her "I cant... move..."

"Hold on Amy!" Tails said, handing Sonic over to Shadow now "Ill save you"

But unfortunately Amy vanished before he could do anything. Tails went back to Rouge now.

"What did you do to her?" Tails asked.

"She's safe..." Rouge said "...for now, but if you ever want to see her again, you must surrender to me... and give me 1 million dollars!"

"I..I cant do that!" Tails said.

"All I know is... if you dont meet me at the Station Square bridge tonight at 9 with the money and promise to surrender to my evil... AMY ROSE WILL DIE!!" Rouge said.

She then put her hands in front of her face and vanished in a flash.

"Weve gotta do something" Tails said.

"How about getting me to normal first?" Sonic suggested.

"Ok, lets go back to the fox burrow..." Tails sighed.

Back at the burrow

"Thanks for restoring me to normal" Sonic said "But Ill take it from here..."

"Are you kidding?" Tails asked "ALL of us have to do this..."

"Tails, look..." Sonic sighed "The whole city is in danger here... and I mean, its fun to put on tights and all but I mean, this is serious..."

"So am I..." Tails said, putting his mask on again "And Im going with you..."

"Me too..." Shadow said, still wearing his costume.

"Aw alright..." Sonic sighed "But I ain't wearing no tights!"

On the Station Square Bridge

"Whats your name supposed to be anyway?" Rouge asked the imprisoned Amy.

"Uh..not sure, really..." Amy shrugged "You know, Tails and I have argued about it MANY times and well I think I should be the "Pink Pulverizer" but he says I should be the "Hammer Girl", honestly I dont see how..."

Just then Sonic leapt out of nowhere and struck Rouge, knocking her off the top of the massive bridge.

(if you have trouble picturing this, think of the brooklyn bridge)

Rouge magically floats herself back up and glares at the insolent hedgehog.

"No way we're surrendering to you, Rouge,..." Sonic said.

"Alright then..." Rouge smiled "Its HER funeral..."

Rouge levitates Amy towards the edge of the bridge. Amy shrieks and tries to resist but Rouge's power is too strong.

"Alright then..." Sonic said. "Drop her."

"SONIC!!" Amy screamed "Are you nuts?"

"Heh, youre the boss!" Rouge said, snapping her fingers and knocking Amy off the edge, chuckling as she fell closer to her death. Suddenly a caped figure swooped by and saved her in mid fall. It was Tails!

"Tails..." Amy said, out of breath "You saved me..."

"Yep" Tails said, "And Shadows here to help too"

"Chaos control!" he said, warping the 2 back up to the bridge, as Sonic and Rouge were left alone on top of it.

"You know, we dont HAVE to do this, Rouge!" Sonic said. "You know youre not evil..."

"I dont think so!!" Rouge proclaimed, zapping Sonic backwards. He flipped himself onto the rails of the bridge and grinded to the other side.

Rouge sent small energy blasts to the other side and Sonic jumped over them to grind back.

"THATS IT!!" Rouge said, flying down to where Sonic was "Take this!!"

She zapped the bridge cables all together and caused Sonic to fall to the street.

"Thatll do it!" Rouge said.

"Hold on a sec!!" Tails shouted "Im not done with you yet!"

"Ah its the fox!" she grinned "Come on get me Fierce, Fighting, LOSER!!"

"Loser?" Tails asked "Alright that's it!"

Tails leapt from the top of the bridge and landed on Rouge, bringing her down towards the ocean. Rouge shrieked and swiped at him, slicing him across the face a couple times but still he wouldnt quit.

"Eer.." Rouge growled "I cant teleport both of us at once... so I guess this is the end... that doesnt mean you wont go down with me..."

Rouge zapped Tails and stuck him to her. Tails tried to escape but could do nothing as the 2 tumbled into the unforgiving sea. After getting underwater, Rouges hold was broken and Tails tried to swim away but Rouge yanked his foot and slung him deeper underwater. Running out of breath and with not much time left, he thrusted forward and smacked Rouge back. Rouge tried to zap him again but her powers werent too effective in the water. Finally Tails prevailed and jumped out of the water, flying back to the others.

"What happened to Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"I think..." Tails say, watching a weak glow in the water flicker and then fade "I think... shes dead..."

Just then, the ocean rippled and Rouge came flying out, still with a weak glow around her but otherwise, ravaged from fighting.

"You fools..." Rouge said "You arent done with me yet!"

"But I am!" Knuckles said, whopping her in the back of the head with his fists. She finally passed out at his feet.

"Knuckles..." Sonic said "I thought you were on HER side..."

"No... she was mind controlling me..." Knuckles admitted "And when Tails threw her into the water, it disabled her control..."

"So what do we do with her?" Sonic asked.

"The chemicals in her brain have made her delusional.. and she'll come to soon.. we need to find some scientists to get her back to normal..." Knuckles said.

Hours later...

"Uh...guys?" Rouge awoke, finding herself in a prison and no longer with super powers. "What happened?"

"We had some scientists return you to normal..." Knuckles said "Its all over now..."

"Oh thank god" Rouge said "Im so glad to be on the side of good again...wait, why am in jail?"

"Well..." Tails said nervously "I mean, you DID destroy stuff and hold Amy hostage..."

"But dont worry" Sonic said "Youll be out in 5 to 10... weeks that is..."

Rouge sighed with misery. "Cant you guys pay my bail?"

"Sorry..." Tails said "Had to spend a lot of money to get the chemicals out of your system... but dont worry, we'll come visit... so.. anyone want coffee?"

"Yeah, alright lets go" they all said walking off.

"So you see Tails..." Robotnik laughed, as his androids secured bombs all around the 'Flammable Inc.' factory in central Station Square "You are never gonna stop me... for you see, my new plan is the..."

"Please dont say... the bomb..." Tails sighed, "that pun is so old"

"What I've... Ive never said that before..." Robotnik stammered.

"Let's see..." Tails sighed, flipping open a mini notepad "Youve said, 'this plan is the bomb', 'this should be a BLAST', 'I have an EXPLOSIVE temper', 'Im on FIRE!'"

"No, that one I said because Sonic set me on fire" Robotnik explained.

"Oh yeah" Tails sighed, closing his notebook. He had been tied to a cylinder at the factory, only able to watch as Robotnik's droids installed bombs that would blow the factory to kingdom come, along with several blocks of the city, "and I already told you, Robotnik, Im not TAILS anymore... Im the fierce fighting fox!"

"Oh yeah... the mask thing, thats right" Robotnik rolled his eyes, "Yknow you really need a better get-up..."

"I could say the same to you..." Tails mumbled.

"What was that??" Robotnik snapped, as he continued to prepare the bombs.

"Oh nothing..." Tails sighed. Maybe this time he really was doomed.

Just then, there was a crash and some robots fell over, dropping their bombs onto oil canisters causing a massive explosion. Robotnik turned around in shock and from the smoke emerged a shadowy figure.

"AMY!!" Tails exclaimed in glee "You found me"

"Of course I did, I got your voicemail" Amy said, opening her cell phone and putting it on her speakerphone to hear Tails screaming "he captured me at the oil factory! Help me! I want my mommy! I want my mommy!"

"ERR!" Robotnik growled "I will not be thwarted by Amy!"

"Im not Amy!" Amy said as she darted towards Tails "Call me... the PINK PANTHER!!"

"Uh... Amy? Thats copyright infringement..." Tails sighed.

"Uh... how about Pink?" Amy asked.

"Also... already taken..." Tails sighed.

"well allow me..." Robotnik chuckled, deploying more robots "To get this party started!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The robots surrounded Amy, reaching at her with their claws and trying to tie her down. She tried to fight them off but her hammer could only do so much damage and she was severely outnumbered.

"I just need her to use up enough time..." Tails thought to himself as he unleashed a small blade from his glove. "to cut the ropes"

While Robotnik wasn't watching him, Tails used the blade to slowly slice the ropes up and eventually snuck out and escaped.

"TAILS!! HELP ME!!" Amy shrieked.

All the robots then looked up at Tails who had snuck up onto some scaffolding. Tails slapped his forehead in frustration and kept running.

"Damn it, Amy" he yelled as he ran from more robots "Way to give away my cover..."

"Oops..." Amy sighed "Your sidekick... PINK- ASSO will save the day!"

"Now youre not even trying!" Tails sighed as he ran from the robots. He managed to get a few of them to run into the bombs on the ground, causing huge explosions. Robotnik sighed in dismay as his plan, and the factory was falling apart around him. He tried to fly away when suddenly Tails was right in front of him.

"Eer! How did you get up here?" Robotnik snapped.

"Jet shoes... the latest in crime fighting technology... same way I used my hand blade to cut through your ropes" Tails explained with pride.

"Well here's some technology for YOU!" Robotnik laughed and fired a plasma ray at Tails. Tails put his wrist up quickly and a holographic shield generated that deflected the blast. Robotnik took off in fear, leaving Tails to attend to the bombs.

"Get out of here, Amy!" Tails yelled, as debris came down around them. "I'll handle this!"

There was one big bomb left and as the fire continued to grow, Tails was trying to put it out with his wrist-extinguisher while trying to fight his way towards the giant bomb with a time counter on it.

"Why do the villains always insist on putting big tacky numbers on the countdown thing?" Tails sighed "Like I dont KNOW it's a bomb!"

Tails carefully opened the hatch on the bomb and began to look over the cicruitry.

"Ugh... which wire do I cut?" Tails wondered "red? blue?"

"Pink!" he heard a voice say.

"Huh?"

"The pink avenger!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy! Will you get out of here already?!" Tails screamed, accidentally cutting a yellow wire out of frustration. "Oh... crap"

The bomb whirred to a stop, and Tails had disarmed it somehow. He sighed with relief and took off out the door. In the meantime, Sonic was just running up to help.

"Heard you were in trouble, Tails" Sonic exclaimed.

"I WAS, but Im fine now" Tails groaned "and my name is Fierce Fighting Fox... I dont think it's that hard to remember..."

"Sorry..." Sonic sighed "But cmon... I mean youve tried being a crime fighter for a while now and you're good at it but..."

"But what?!" Tails yelled "None of you think I can keep this up! YOu all think Im just a clumsy sidekick whose come across some good luck but can't make it as a true hero?! Well I dont think so! I am not clumsy and I am noone's side kick anymore!"

Tails then tripped over a pebble and rolled backwards into some steel beams. Sonic and Amy tried to suppress their laughter.

"Whatever..." Tails sighed "I'll see you guys later, and by the way, youre welcome, because I was the one who defeated Robotnik this time!"

Tails grumbled and complained under his breath as he walked home. Noone appreciated him as a hero, villains took him as a joke and even his own friends rarely supported him and his new life. You think the city would be grateful for the FFF, but it usually seemed to be the opposite.

Just then, a shadow was cast over him and before he had time to think, a figure in a black suit slashed at him and knocked him into a building hard. Tails gasped, his vision blurred for a few seconds to see the villain in a black suit drawing nearer. She was about his height and wore a shiny black metal suit with jet shoes and spikes along her arms and wrists. The helmet of the suit disappeared from her revealing...

"ROUGE?!"

"You knew this was coming, Tails!" Rouge growled and pounded the building Tails had been pinned to, but Tails quickly sprung away from her with his own jet shoes.

"I didnt kill your father!" Tails exclaimed, as Rouge tried blasting him with a plasma cannon on her arm.

"Wait, what?" Rouge asked.

"I mean... uh... I didnt have you arrested! Well actually I guess I did..." Tails sighed, "But you can't possibly hold that against me, can you?"

Rouge stood silent for a few seconds before unleashing blades from her wrists that spun around quickly and whizzed around Tails.

"I guess you can!" Tails yelped, as the blades closed around him in a circular pattern. He jumped over them and around them as they tried to home in on him. Rouge chased him with the jet shoes and Tails jumped and took off into the skies with his own jet shoes.

"You wont get away from me this time!" Rouge exclaimed, firing more blades into the air after Tails. Tails turned on his plasma shield to disintegrate the blades before they had a chance to cut him. Rouge growled and unleashed smaller but powerful plasma beams. Tails weaved around them but got hit by one and was flung onto a tower where Rouge fired a missile. Tails avoided the blast but the missile jarred some rubble off the tower and Tails had to zip under it but ended up going right into a clothesline move that Rouge had prepared.

"Oh no!" Tails exclaimed as he was slashed again "My jet shoes!"

He began tumbling from the sky when he remembered he could fly anyway because he was a fox.

"Oh right" Tails sighed, feeling stupid. He took to the skies again and rammed into Rouge hard, knocking her into a building.

"Oh shoot" Rouge yelled, as the back of her jet shoe got caught in the building. She pulled herself free before Tails attacked but she had broken the heel off the shoe and now only one of her jet shoes operated correctly, sending her spiraling to the streets below.

"ROUGE!!" Tails yelled. He didnt want to be responsible for her death, so he took off quickly to save her.

Rouge hit the ledge of a building on her way down, cutting her face a bit and then tumbled backwards down an alley and into the city streets. She landed on her chest but was still okay, but very damaged. The metal suit had protected her but she was now sparking and in pain as the townspeople saw her stumble through town.

"Look!" she yelled, pointing up at Tails

"Look what he did to me!"

The people gasped and looked to see FFF on top of the building she pointed at.

"No! You dont understand... I... ugh, its too complicated..." Tails sighed, and slunk away. He knew he hadn't seen the last of Rouge but he didnt care, although he wondered where she had gotten that new suit.

Meanwhile, Robotnik returned to his base after another defeat.

"Ugh... that damn fox!" Robotnik growled "The one time Sonic wasn't there and I have to deal with the 'fierce freaky fox'"

Robotnik went online to determined to find new technology that was even better than the technology that Tails was using to defeat him. He typed in "evil weaponry" and got 1,235 matches.

"Damn shipping charges!" Robotnik growled as he scrolled through missile launchers and new robotic mechanations.

Just then, the sound of boots on metal was heard behind Robotnik. He turned around to see a shadowy figure.

"Hey, doc" the figure chuckled, slowly revealing himself to the evil doctor "Don't waste your time on amazon... I got the goods you need, and then some!"

Robotnik laughed maniacally because he knew there was no way Tails would be able to stop him with this new stuff.

The next morning Tails awoke to frightening news... he was all out of bacon!

"How will I have bacon and eggs now?!" Tails exclaimed and put on his FFF suit. "To the grocery store!!"

At the grocery store, he saw Sonic waiting in line with pancake batter.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sonic rolled his eyes "You're wearing the costume to get groceries?"

"Well... yknow how dangerous... that... deli can be" Tails stammered.

"Yes, definitely..." Sonic sighed. Just then, there was a loud bang outside. Tails looked out the window to see a huge scorpion robot attacking a building. Inside was none other than Dr. Robotnik. "Eer! Robotnik!"

"I'll handle this one!!" Tails exclaimed.

"And Ill help!" Amy added, from another aisle.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Uh... nothing" Amy answered, hiding tampons behind her back.

"Cmon Amy!" Tails said, as the 2 charged out into action "Lets get him!!"

"Let's just hope I can clean up the mess they make..." Sonic sighs, watching the 2 go out into battle.

Robotnik smirked as he could see from the corner of his eye, the 2 rookie heroes coming up from behind. His robot extended a long metal claw that struck the ground hard, causing a shockwave to knock the 2 off their feet.

"Ugh..." Tails gasped, noticing his mask was slightly off, so people could see him "Must perserve secret identidy"

"Hi, Tails" a random citizen said.

"Hi Ted... damn it!" Tails yelled, as another robot claw slammed down in front of him.

"Give it up, Tails" Amy sighed "Everyone knows it's you in there!"

"Whatever, will you help me or not?" Tails asked, as he grabbed a robot claw and snapped it off. Robotnik growled and generated another one. The robot was made of some kind of liquid metal that re-generated when damaged.

"Okay, okay" Amy replied "The Pink..."

"Give it up with the nicknames and help me!!" Tails cried as he was quickly surrounded by metal claws. They all whirred as they swiveled around him, then pinned him to the ground. Just then Sonic buzz-cut through the claws, but only left them disabled for so long.

"I dont need your help!" Tails snapped, as Robotnik's robot stopped attacking the buildings and turned to focus on the 3 heroes.

"UH..." Amy gasped, looking up at the sheer size of the robot before her, "I'm uh... going home to think of more nicknames... later!"

Amy took off in a blaze as Robotnik's scorpion robot stood tall, growing more and more cumbersome claws.

"I've never seen her run that fast..." Tails groaned.

"Look out!!" Sonic yelled and knocked Tails out of the way of a huge plasma blast.

"I can handle this!!" Tails yelled and flew up high to the robot's cockpit. He extended a plasma ray from his wrist but robotnik's robot claw tore it off. He then popped a cherry bomb from his belt and threw it towards the center of the robot. There was a big explosion, but much to Tails' dismay, the hole left in the robot's torso quickly healed itself before Tails' eyes.

"Re-generative... interesting... UGH!" Tails screamed as he was slammed into the ground by the robot.

"You're gonna have to be more careful there" Sonic said, as he sprung into action against the robot. He jumped onto one claw and then another and another, each claw trying to grab him but suceeding only in destroying another claw. Finally, Robotnik caught on and slammed Sonic into the ground with Tails. "We need to work together, Tails... it's the only way"

"No we dont!" Tails said, taking off again towards the cockpit "I can do this on my own, I am the hero after all!"

Robotnik laughed and spun his claws around like a twisted ride at a carnival. Finally Tails was caught between them and slammed hard, through a building and landing on a city street several blocks away. He wanted to go back and fight but he felt too weak.

Just then he noticed he had crashed through a newspaper machine and the headline on the front page of the paper in front of him startled him. The paper read:

"FIERCE FIGHTING FOX ROBS THE BANK!!"

The story was all about a robbery that happened at midnight involving a shadowy figured who bore a strong resemblence to Tails. A picture confirmed the match, showing a picture of Tails in his mask with bags of money in his hands. Tails was in complete shock and felt awkrard as the townspeople again stared at him with fear.

"No.. you dont understand..." he said, showing them the newspaper "I... I didnt do that... I didnt..."

"Just like you didnt destroy the newspaper machine?!" an angry man exclaimed.

"Okay... well I guess I kind of did do that but not on purpose..." Tails explained.

"Just like you didnt rob the bank on purpose?!" another angry man snapped.

"Wait, what? NO! I mean... what?" Tails asked, and then flew off embarassed. Why did everyone seem to think he was on the side of evil? He was the reason this town still existed, he thought to himself as Sonic was seen in the background defeating Robotnik's giant robot.

Tails sat on the rooftop that night and looked out into the rain filled skies, thinking about his past and future.

"No matter how much I do... no matter how hard I try... its always the ones I love who pay..." Tails sighed, "With great power comes great responsibility..."

"Hey, Spiderman!" Sonic laughed, walking up onto Tails roof. "You okay?"

"I guess... just thinking... yknow?" Tails sighed "Now that I'm semi-wanted around here...I mean, the only proof they have against me is a blurry photo but still... the town is angry at me because they think I'm committing all these crimes..."

"Maybe it's time you just hung it up, man" Sonic said "I mean, you've been the FFF for a while now"

"It's been 3 months" Tails sighed.

"Okay, well, much longer than I thought it would last" Sonic smirked.

"Until further notice..." Tails said, putting on his mask "I'm the Fierce fighting fox, and I'm here to stay"

"Whatever you say there" Sonic chuckled "And Robotnik's robot today was pretty hardcore, huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you beat it?" Tails asked.

"That's the thing... I didnt" Sonic explained "I mean, I disabled it for a while but that liquid metal is freaky stuff... I couldn't knock it out for good"

"So how'd you get rid of it?" Tails asked.

"I eventually did enough damage to scare Robotnik away" Sonic explained "But the robot barely had a scratch on it after all that fighting..."

"Looks like the technology is finally starting to catch up to me..." Tails sighed, pulling out what he used to think was such a nifty retractable wrist blade. "I'll just have to be more clever"

"And so will I..." Amy exclaimed.

"How do you keep showing up?!" Tails asked.

"I dont know..." Amy shrugged.

The next night, a bigger crisis hit, when Tails turned on the 6 o clock news to see a huge building in Station Square on fire. He sprang up from his seat in shock to see that the camera showed HIM as the one setting it on fire.

"I've gotta figure out what's going on!" Tails exclaimed. Tails strapped on his mask and costume and got to work.

He arrived at the fire scene several minutes later and the firemen were generally ineffective in putting out such a fire.

"I've gotta get into the building!" Tails exclaimed and kicked the door down, running into what had been a 30 story office building but now every floor had fire on it. Amy burst in after him. "Amy! That was fast!"

"Yeah, I made it as fast as I could" Amy said, in full costume, now wearing a new utility belt.

"Whoa, nifty belt" Tails said.

"You like it?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, now let's see if there are any people trapped inside!" Tails instructed and so the duo took off into the fire.

They ran through the steel debris and rubble in search of civilians when suddenly Tails noticed a shadow behind him. Before he had a chance to react, he had been knocked out with a steel bar.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Amy laughed.

"Huh?" Tails gasped, "Whats going on?"

"I am the Chameleon!!" she laughed and transformed from person to person, finally turning into Tails "Look familiar?"

"You're the one whose been framing me" Tails gasped "this was a trap... but how can you transform like that?"

"Sorry, that infromation is classified!" the chameleon laughed, smacking Tails again, knocking him into a wall. Just then, there was a loud mechanized whirring outside. Tails turned to see Robotnik's giant robot once again, in all it's heinous glory, except it looked bigger this time.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Robotnik chuckled "Good job luring him here, Chameleon!"

The Chameleon then jumped onto the cockpit of the robot with Robotnik.

"I shouldve known something was up when 'Amy' was so agile..." Tails thought to himself, slapping himself in the forhead as the robot reached a steel claw into the building. Tails rolled under it, but there was another one and another. Finally the claws grabbed a hold of Tails' tails so he couldnt fly and another claw slashed his jet shoes, disabling them.

"Get a load of this!!" Robotnik chuckled, then looked over at Chameleon who shook their head no.

"That's so 'Sonic Adventure'" they sighed.

"But I said... GET A LOAD OF THIS!!" Robotnik snarled, and the robot reeled around and, with an iron grip still on Tails, whipped Tails into another building so that he was pinned and without any weaponry to stop him. As Tails struggled he noticed something engraved on the robot's claw.

It said: "COURTESY OF 'FNG ENTERPRISES' VISIT US ON THE WEB AT: 

Tails had little time to think about this as Robotnik's robot pulled him off the building and tosses him like a discis across the city. He landed somewhere across town into a civilian's house.

"Move Tails!!" the civilain shouted. It was Amy "I'm missing 'All my children'"

"Your concern is touching..." Tails groaned.

"Well, what happened??" Amy asked.

"Robotnik happened, and even worse, there's a new villain in town and he calls himself the Chameleon" Tails explained.

"The Chameleon?" Amy asked. "Not a bad sidekick name, I suppose..."

"Well, he's not a sidekick... and he's the one whose been framing me..." Tails sighed. "But at least I think I have an idea of how to stop them..."

"Whats that?" Amy asked.

"Before I was slaughtered by them, I noticed a logo on the claw of the robot," Tails said, "it said 'FNG ENTERPRISES' and so I decided that must be where theyve gotten the technology..."

"So what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"Well... what can I do? I need to go to FNG and pretend I'm a villain, then I can get some stolen tech of my own..." Tails said "and I can get revenge on these villains who think Im such a joke, they'll see how much of a joke I am when I have the power"

"Tails..." Amy warned, "revenge is like a poison, it can take us over, turn us into something ugly..."

Tails just stood there, glaring at Amy for several seconds, before slumping out of her house, saying "We are SO getting sued for this episode..."

That night Tails spent his night downstairs in the Fox burrow, running an online search on 'FNG ENTERPRISES"

Just then, there was a flashing and a loud sound. Tails turned around and picked up a plasma gun, pointing it around in a paranoid fashion, hoping to scare away his intruder.

"Who dares enter the Fox burrow?" Tails asked defensively, turning around to being frightened by Shadow.

"Hey nice gun!" Shadow exclaimed "Can I use it now?"

"No you cannot use it now!" Tails groaned, throwing the gun aside "Shadow, how'd you even get in here? I got the locks replaced and added a steel door!"

"Chaos control" Shadow smiled.

"Well, what do you want?" Tails asked, frustrated.

"I want to help" Shadow said "After all, I am one of your sidekicks remember? How come you never answer my calls?"

"Maybe because 2 sidekicks is too many" Tails sighed in frustration "Look, Shadow, I appreciate what youve done for me in the past, but you and I are seperate heroes, not sidekicks, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep looking things up online so I can figure out a way to stop these villains!"

"But I can help..." Shadow added.

"I dont need your help!!" Tails yelled.

"Everyone needs help..." Shadow said dramatically "Even Fierce Fighting Fox..."

He then vanished from the Fox burrow just as Tails noticed something online. It advertised a weapons convention at the Station Square Civic Center the next day at noon. It would be a showcase of FNG Enterprises and all kinds of new gadgets would be there. Tails would have to go undercover.

The next day...

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Tails laughed, donning a villain uniform that looked a lot like 2- face. He was wearing a purple tux and his mask was similar to the that of the phantom of the opera "I am... uh... The Fecetious Fox!"

"And I am..." Amy began

"...Not coming" Tails finished "C'mon Amy, I can handle this!"

"No, but you dont understand!" Amy said "I've been waiting to dress as a villain for a long time, I mean no offense but my current costume just doesn't show me off the way I'd like to be..."

"And how is that?" Tails asked indifferently.

"Turn around and take a look" Amy said.

Tails turned and saw Amy in a revealing 'Poison Ivy' type suit.

"AHHH!! IT BURNS!!" Tails screamed and ran out the door. Amy sighed in frustration. Why did guys always do that?

ENTER FNG ENTERPRISES...

Tails arrived at the gate of the convention to be greeted by a robot at the gate.

"State your name and purpose" the robot whirred.

"Uh... Fecetious Fox" Tails said, trying to sound evil "I am here for the weapons... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Do you have a club card?" the robot asked.

"Club...card?" Tails asked, confused.

"Yes, are you a member of CLUB FNG... only card carriers are allowed into the convention" the robot explained.

"Oh, I see" Tails sighed "I thought you meant another card... okay, I'll just get my FNG card then, hold on... oh here it is"

Tails reached into his pocket and put a small mine on the robot's head causing it to explode. What was left of the robot said "YOU MAY ENTER" and the gates opened. Tails laughed and walked in. When he walked in, the leader of FNG enterprises was standing atop a podium holding a metal box. The box was shiny on the outside but on the inside, something appeared to be moving.

Upon further inspection, Tails determined that the leader of FNG was none other than...

FANG THE WEASEL.

"Yknow I shouldve guessed that sooner..." Tails sighed to himself.

In the meantime, Fang continued to talk about his new living metal.

"This is better than any robot, any weapon, any THING that my company has stolen... I mean, created... ever." Fang laughed, putting the living metal in a box down in front of him "Why bother building a robot? When all you need to do is wear this metal. It forms around you and creates an ultimate battlesuit, feeding off your rage to defeat your enemy... you can then tear anyone and anything to shreds with the power this metal gives you!"

Tails gazed upon it in awe. It seemed to be a shiny alloy with black speckles but from he had heard, it was much more than that.

"So how much would you expect to pay for this?" Fang laughed "2000? 3000? 10000? well, the living metal suit is yours for only... 7 easy payments of 500 dollars!"

All the villains cheered as some hot women stood around the living metal, showing it off. Tails decided he had to have it. Whether he bought it or not. I mean after all, Fang had stolen it, so what was the big deal if Tails did as well?

"I'll take one!" Tails said, pulling out some cash.

"Deal." Fang smiled and threw Tails the box. Tails threw Fang a briefcase of money. Fang laughed until he opened the case. "Hey!! This is Monopoly money!!"

"Actually... its the uh... Game of life" Tails snickered and ran out of the building with the battle suit. Fang glared at him and vowed to always remember his face. Noone duped Fang the weasel...

"Okay..." Tails said, watching the liquid metal escape the box "What now?"

The liquid metal sure didnt appear as threatening or awesome as Fang made it appear. Maybe he had been scammed as well, because all the metal seemed to do was sit there and pulsate.

"I guess it doesn't work..." Tails sighed "At least I paid nothing for it... I'll get to bed and figure it out later..."

That night, the liquid metal finally sprang to life and found it's way onto Tails' bed. It snatched one of his hands and spread it's way up his arm. It absorbed every part of him and slowly began consuming him. By the time Tails began waking up, it was too late, the metal was devouring him.

Tails soon found himself outside, in a black costume. He still had his mask on but it was now black and shimmering. In fact most of his body was now black and shimmering. He felt different. He felt powerful.

"The power..." he gasped, putting his hand out in front of him. His hand now contained shiny sparkly pieces and a long extending blade made out of steel. "It feels good"

Tails wondered what else the suit could do and he extended the blade further. He jumped off the building and instantly, the jets from his new and improved jet shoes took him cruising.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Tails laughed, feeling invigorated, not noticing that his new 10 foot long blade was now shattering the glass of the buildings beside him. He landed on the city streets below and felt different. Stronger. Faster. He could see for miles and knew what was around him at all times. He then felt the suit shrink away from him a bit. He sat on a bench and decided to relax. He had absorbed the black metal into his system and now would be unstoppable the next time a villain challenged him.

The next day in the news, Tails read alarming news that someone had sliced a couple buildings in Station Square causing several thousands of dollars worth in damage. He then realized that it had been him. "Oh well" he thought to himself, "just have to be more careful next time"

When Fang had said that the suit worked off one's desires, he hadn't been kidding. The suit seemed to actually amplify those desires and make achieving them feel all too real.

Tails put on the 12 o clock news to see a disaster occuring at the Station Square subway. Someone had hijacked a train and was going to send it off the tracks, causing dozens of casualities. The culprit appeared to be Tails, but Tails knew the true identidy. It was his new rival, The Chameleon!

"I'll show him!!" Tails growled, his eyes filled with black rage as his new suit formed around him again. He took off in a blaze of glory and arrived at the subway station soon.

He could hear the train whizzing through the tunnels from a distance. He flew down the tunnels at supersonic speeds to investigate before noticing the train, teetering to and from from too much speed. The Chameleon must've sent it into overdrive. Tails was about to stop the train when he was slammed from behind by... HIMSELF!

"Ive got you now!!" The chameleon laughed, wrestling Tails into a wall as the train careened away to dangerous speeds "You're too late to stop me!"

"Is that so?" Tails smirked. The chameleon looked down in fear to see that Tails suit was crawling off his arm and starting to eat some of his. He gasped as Tails suit threw him into a wall effortlessly and Tails took off to save the train.

"I'm not done with you yet!!" Chameleon growled "Transforming isnt all this belt lets me do!"

Then chameleon shot a massive plasma beam at Tails and the train that he had been chasing after. Tails formed a big black sheild that blocked it but threw him into a wall which did some damage to the tunnels. Tails darted off to stop the train, forming big black claws from his back. The claws grabbed hold of the train and slowed it to a stop. The people onboard sighed with relief and got out of the train.

Tails was too busy focusing on stopping the Chameleon and so, took off the other way, seeing no sign of him anywhere. Just then he was slammed through the train tracks and knocked down into the sewers.

"Youre gonna die now!!" Chameleon yelled.

"Never!!" Tails screamed and blasted Chameleon with a huge black laser. Chameleon landed in the water and the transformation belt began sparking. "Now let's see who you really are"

Tails formed a blade with his black claw and pointed it down towards the figure that still had his appearance but was slowly transforming back. Finally the Chameleon's true identidy would be revealed.

"ROUGE?!" Tails gasped.

"Don't be so surprised..." Rouge gasped, out of breath from everything "I vowed revenge on you... and I will HAVE revenge!!"

Rouge then took the belt and wrapped it around Tails' neck. Tails growled and ripped the belt in half with his hand, then whipped Rouge into a wall with the end that he still held.

"Get over it, Rouge!!" Tails snarled "You deserved to go to prison and when I'm done with you, you'll spend the rest of your life there... or better yet..."

Tails body slammed Rouge again so she passed out, and she fell into the sewer water, and was taken away with the current.

"Good riddance" Tails smiled and walked off.

Tails had saved the train but not without doing considerable damage to the train tunnels, and in the fight, several more thousands worth of damage setting the city back months in transportation. Tails got back from his mission and was greeted by an angry Amy Rose.

"What do you want now?" Tails snapped, walking in the door. "One of these days I'll have to find a way to keep you out for good!"

"Tails..." she said, sounding offended "Why didnt you tell me about the situation at the subway? I couldve helped"

"Helped? HA!" Tails laughed "You cant even think of a name for yourself, why would I want such an identidy challenged and useless sidekick?"

Amy gasped.

"Tails... maybe you should give up crime fighting..." Amy said, turning away "Its starting to turn you into a jerk"

"This is the thanks I get?!" Tails growled "For saving all your butts?!"

"How about destroying those buildings last night?" Amy asked "How about damaging the subway system? How about all the other stuff?"

"I didn't DO any of those things!" Tails yelled "Well, maybe the building thing, but the rest of it was because of that scum bag, Rouge!"

"What does Rouge have to do with this?" Amy asked impatiently.

"She's been trying to frame me for things because she wants revenge" Tails explained. "And Im sick of everyone either wanting to kill me or make fun of me..."

"Look, Tails..." Amy sighed "I was talking to the others, and they all think you should give this up and just let it go... I mean, you're wanted in the city as it is, if you just cut it out and go back to helping Sonic then..."

"I WONT!!" Tails growled and his black suit growled too and hit Amy into the sink. Tails gasped in shock "Oh... I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"Whats happened to you?" Amy cried and ran out of the house. Tails looked at himself in the mirror and saw the black mist in his eyes, the black claws that stuck to his back, the black suit that had overtaken him. He couldnt let it control him anymore. In the distance he heard screaming. Another disaster? Geez, how many could there be in one day?

"Oh well," Tails thought to himself, as he blasted out the window "At least I can take my anger out on someone who deserves it"

It was Robotnik again, but this time his liquid metal scorpion robot was overpowering and had grown more arms and legs.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Robotnik laughed, sweeping a plasma ray around the city. Tails put his arms in front of him and they turned into 2 hard sheilds that blocked the shot from affecting him much "It's over for you now, Tails!!"

"I dont think so!!" Tails said and flew into the robot hard. Robotnik responded by grabbing Tails and throwing him into some power lines. The electricity caused Tails to rattle and shake violently. He felt something tearing inside him and noticed the black metal was retreating from his body and slinking away, pulsating in apparent pain as it slipped down a manhole cover. Now Tails was without his black metal suit.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do this old school..." Tails sighed "Catch me if you can, Eggman!!"

"I told you, my name's not Eggman!!" Robotnik growled and swiped at Tails with a claw. The claw hit the electric line and dissipated like his metal suit.

"Ah-ha..." Tails thought to himself

"Electricity is the liquid metal's weakness..."

He weaved his way around the claws and knocked his way up to the cockpit.

"No way, Tails!!" Robotnik laughed "You can't even enter the cockpit unless I say the voice activated password"

"Which is?"

"Get a load of this!! Oh crap." Robotnik sighed and the cockpit opened, dumping him out and Tails then jumped in.

"Now to finish this off!" Tails said, and took control of the robot, sending it plowing into the power lines.

"NOOOO!!" Robotnik screamed as the robot slowly turned to dust. "I'll get you next time!"

Robotnik took off in his egg-o-matic and Tails sighed with relief. He may have lost the battlesuit but it was all over. Robotnik was vanquished, and hopefully that would be the last of him for a while. And yet he felt as if something was still left unfinished...

Meanwhile

Rouge brought herself onto a stone ledge down in the inner sewer systems in Station Square, beaten and battered from fighting and smelling like dead fish.

"Ugh, that damn Tails!" Rouge growled, filled with anger. She suddenly noticed something black filtering through a grate above her. "Ugh, what is IN these sewers?"

Before she could say another word, the liquid metal formed a claw and slapped Rouge's mouth shut. She tried to scream but nothing came out as the liquid metal picked her up off her feet and slowly transformed her. Finally, over time, the metal released it's hold on Rouge's mouth.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

The next morning

"Ah..." Tails yawned, "now to wake up and find out that everything has been concluded and the happy ending can begin now... gotta love hero stories"

But when Tails turned on the TV, he saw just the opposite. A news report showed yet more chaos in the city. Debris was being sprinkled overhead and the news cameras panned upward to show a distressing scene. Someone in a black metal suit was holding Amy hostage several feet above the streets.

"STOP ME IF YOU CAN, FIERCE FIGHTING FOX!!" a loud voice cackled. Tails had known that voice. It was none other than Rouge, and she had the metal suit... which meant... he didn't even want to think it.

Meanwhile at Sonic's place

"Sonic..." Tails sighed, appearing at his doorway, dressed as the FFF "I need your help..."

"Why should I help you?" Sonic sighed "You got it handled, remember?"

"You were right, Sonic..." Tails admitted "Heroes do need to work together... and I could really use your help... like old times?"

"No" Sonic said, turning around and sitting down "If you really can't handle it on your own, then maybe, but according to you, we're no longer in alliance, so... go get em, Tails... I mean Fierce Fighting Fox"

Tails sighed after moments of silence and took off towards the disaster scene.

"So, Amy, we meet again" Rouge snarled. Most of her face had been covered in black by her suit and her body now had small spikes along the sides and a white stripe down her chest. She also had more spikes down the back of her ankles like batman and jet shoes with thick pointed heels. In addition, her hands were now big claws that could transform themselves into anything. "Except this time, Im new and improved"

"Tails was right about you..." Amy sighed "But why? We thought you went good after the chemical accident... and they let you out of prison early for good behavior... why'd you do it?"

"WHY?! Because I was allowed to rot in prison for all that time... noone even cared, and Tails is the one who put me in there" Rouge explained "and now I'm going to lure him up here and..."

"ROUGE!!" Tails shouted, flying at her at hyper speed. Rouge yawned and zipped past him and he missed by a mile.

"Hey Tails..." Rouge smirked "look behind you"

Tails turned quickly and was smacked into by Fang the weasel on his glider and was hit into some steel beams.

"Say goodnight, bub" Fang snarled and 2 pointed blades formed on the tip of his glider. Tails pulled himself up and jumped out of the way. Fang was caught in the steel with his blades from the speed of his impact. Tails went to attack him while he had the chance but a black claw grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back like a yo-yo on a string. Fang broke free and threw a bomb at Tails. Tails broke free finally from the black metal and the bomb caused an explosion in the air that temporarily blinded everyone. Tails jumped out of the smoke and punched Rouge in the jaw.

"Whats your deal, Rouge?" Tails asked angrily.

"I am no longer ROUGE!" she snarled, as the suit grew even larger around her, "My new name is METTALIX!!"

"Metallix?" Tails asked "Wasnt that Metal Sonic's name in Japan?"

"Yeah, it sounds kind of unoriginal" Amy commented, "like a kid's toy or something"

"And who are you to comment on unoriginal names?" Rouge smirked looking at Amy. "But for now, if you'll all excuse me..."

Rouge shot Tails with a blast of black metal that suffocated him and sent him downwards onto a metal beam so that Rouge stood on him. "Now to show the world the true identidy of the one who imprisoned me... before he dies..." Rouge smiled and ripped his mask off.

Down below, a member of the press clamored to the front of the crowd with a camera pointed up.

"I must see what his true identidy is!" the member of the press exclaimed. Another citizen looked at him as if he were a moron. Of course everyone knew it was Tails.

"I've been planning this moment a long time..." Rouge smiled, having turned her claw into a long metal blade that she held over Tails "Say goodnight, you son of a..."

BAM!

Rouge was knocked off the girder but only temporarily as Fang saved her on his glider. Sonic appeared with Shadow to save him.

"Cmon Tails" Sonic laughed, helping his friend up "Get your head in the game"

"You saved me?" Tails asked "After everything?"

"Hey, like I said, when it counts, Im here" Sonic said, "but for now, let's party!"

Rouge jumped off the glider and lunged at Tails. Tails jumped over her and kicked her from behind. Sonic slammed into her with a spin attack. Tails flew after Fang who was shooting bombs back at him from the glider.

"Noone gets free weapons from Fang the weasel..." Fang growled.

"Shouldnt it be Nack the weasel?" Tails asked, now having jumped onto the back of his glider.

"Oh not that again..." Fang sighed "I'm tired of this sh--"

BAM!

His glider plowed into the front of a building sending him down to the ground below.

"That ought to finish him" Tails smiled. He was about to fly off when suddenly he was tied up and choked back down to the ground by Fang.

"This aint over, bub" Fang snarled, as it began to rain around them. "This is far from over"

Fang showed off a blade that came out of his hand and tried to slash Tails with it. Tails dodged and countered with a blade of his own. The 2 sword fought until Tails slashed Fang's blade so hard it snapped.

"Uh-oh" Fang gasped, as Tails neared him. "Here, this should be da bomb!"

Fang threw a bomb but Tails caught it and looked back in anger.

"I ALREADY HEARD THAT PUN IN THE BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE!!!" Tails screamed as lightning began coming down around them. He took the bomb in his hand and threw it back at Fang.

"NOOOO!" Fang screamed as the bomb exploded. Tails looked upon his defeated foe in satisfaction.

Tails rejoined Sonic and Shadow but Rouge was suddenly gone.

"Where'd she go?" Tails asked.

"I dont know, she fled" Sonic replied.

"Of course" Tails responded "Lightning is the suit's weakness, we need her to get struck by lightning!"

"Its a good thing then, that the lightning rod is just a mile away" Shadow said.

"That'll work" Tails smiled and took off.

He decided there was only one way to get Rouge to come back.

"Whats the matter Rouge?" he asked "Cant beat the Fierce Fighting... OOF!"

Tails was slammed into by Rouge into another building sending shattered glass everywhere. She held what was left of Fang's glider in her hand.

"Never wound..." she began "What you can't kill"

"you dont want to do this, Rouge" Tails gasped.

"And why not?" Rouge asked

"Well... actually Im not sure" Tails sighed

"Heh. Exactly" Rouge laughed and tied Tails up in black metal, using her other hand to thrust the bladed glider remains at him. Just then Sonic jumped in the way.

"SONIC!!" Tails gasped.

"No, dont worry, she has terrible aim!" Sonic smiled, pointing out the glider had missed him. Sonic then punched Rouge and helped Tails out of the mess.

"You 2 are on my last nerve!" Rouge growled and blasted them both with a black wind that shoved them both backwards and off the building.

"AHHHH!!"

"Hold on Sonic!" Tails exclaimed and scooped him out of the sky while flying. "C'mon we just need to get her to the lightning rod, her concern to kill us both will outweigh her caution"

Rouge flew behind them, shooting black darts at them both. Tails weaved around them, kicking some of them back at her, until they reached the tip of the lightning rod.

"I have you now!!" Rouge laughed and slammed Tails hard, sending Sonic tumbled onto the the roof below. Rouge put Tails in a choke- hold standing atop the lightning rod. "Any last words, Tails??"

"Yes..." Tails groaned, with what little energy he had left "Look out for that lightning, its a shocker..."

"That is such a lame pun" Rouge commented Then a bolt of lightning ran through the lightning rod and it was Tails who had the last laugh. He barely broke free as a surge of electricity bolted it's way through Rouge's body and down the massive tower. Rouge screamed in agony as her metal suit dissipated slowly into nothingness. The whole gang watched in shock as Rouge was zapped to a pulp by lightning.

"Is she... dead?" Amy asked later.

"I think so... unless..." Tails said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Well I have a machine that could revive her but there is a side effect..." Tails sighed.

"Well let's try something!" Sonic said.

HOURS LATER...

"huh? what happened to me?" Rouge asked, waking up. She found herself now inside a small jar. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Rouge" Tails now giant voice boomed "the only way to keep you alive was to shrink you down"

"Can you give me my normal size back?" Rouge asked in fear "I'd like to not be this small, yknow"

"Oh Im sure you would" Tails sighed, putting her jar down on a shelf "But it's the only way, as far as I know, the effect is permanent, Im sorry"

"NO!!" she screamed, her voice now just squeaks "YOU HAVE TO CHANGE ME BACK!! CHANGE ME BACK!!"

She now began hopping up and down in anger, squeaking and chattering like a tiny mouse. "CHANGE ME BACK NOW!!" she screamed again and again "PLEASE!! I VOW MY REVENGE ON YOU TAILS!! YOU'LL SEE!! YOULL SEE!!"

Tails sighed and left the room.

"Guess thats the thanks I get for saving her life..." Tails sighed and smiled. "Now it's time to relax"

But instead of relaxing he was surrounded by people in Sony suits, attorneys and Spiderman.

"Uh... what do you guys want?" Tails asked.

"Youre under arrest for violating ARTICLE 2D..." an attorney explained.

"Which means...?"

"Your whole episode was a blatant ripoff of Spiderman 3!!" Spiderman shouted.

"No... not... not all of it!" Tails gasped.

"Enough of it, and we want some money, and we want it now" a Sony representative said.

"Or what? What will you do if I dont give you the money?" Tails asked.

"Okay, you asked for it" an attorney said "Get him, Venom!"

"Huh?"

"RAAAAAGHH!!"

"AHHHHH!!" 


End file.
